Learning To Love In Darkness
by Stephycats7785
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life wakes up with no memories of her life or the marriage she shared with you? After the events on Mustafar, Anakin takes Padme away somewhere safe because he fears the Jedi will try to use her as a way to get back at him, but when she wakes up with no memory he not only has to protect her, but he must make his wife fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Learning To Love In Darkness**

**Rating: T (Though it may change in the future I am not sure yet.)**

**Pairing: Anakin/Padme**

**Summary: What would you do if the love of your life wakes up with no memories of her life or the marriage she shared with you? After the events on Mustafar, Anakin takes Padme away somewhere safe because he fears the Jedi will try to use her as a way to get back at him, but when she wakes up with no memory he realizes that not only does he have to protect her from both the light and dark side, but he has to make her fall in love with him all over again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

**AN: This is my first ever Star Wars stories. I have not seen all the films because truthfully I have just recently gotten in to it. I mean I watched some years ago and then the newer ones, but it has been a long time so facts, dates, and other important things may get messed up in this story so I will apologize here and now. Plus I do not have a beta reader for my Star Wars stories I will be writing and so there will definitely be mistakes. I have health problems so usually by the time I am done writing a chapter I don't bother to go back and edit. I do hope you will all enjoy this story.**

_Prelude-_

Heat so intense that both the Jedi and his former student turned Sith could feel their clothing sticking to their bodies in an almost painful sort of way. Sweat covered their bodies from head to toe as they fought on the lava planet of Mustafar. Exhausted and dehydrated Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to duel with their light sabers despite the conditions which surrounded them. The only sound was the clashing of the weapons and the occasional remark thrown in for good measure. The battle would no doubt come to an end soon though who would come out the victor remained to be seen since the upper hand went from one to the other every few minutes.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin could feel his anger getting the better of him once more. At least his wife wasn't near as she had been before when he lost control and force choked her. It was something he was sure he would never forgive himself for. It was all Obi-Wans fault anyways. "It's the reason you were always holding me back. You were jealous and you knew that if I ever reached my full potential I no longer have a need for you. You did not want to accept the fact I would become the most powerful Jedi ever! That is why you tried to turn Padme against me. You won't take her from me! I see the way you look at her. The way you've _always _looked at her! Well I have become the most powerful Jedi in history and I do not have need for you anymore. It is time this has come to an end."

Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head at the boy he considered his brother. "That is the darkness speaking Anakin not you. Chancellor Palpatine is trying to twist your views, he is evil Anakin! He tried to deceive all of us. It's not too late for you to come back to the Jedi. You are young and made a mistake. I will stand by you and vouch for you if the Council feels it necessary to put you on trial. I will make them understand about you and Padme. She needs you and your child needs you. Do not turn your back on them."

"I am doing this for Padme and our child! I am doing this to protect them. I will not lose her like I had" Anakin laughed darkly. "By my point of view the Jedi are evil!"

"Then you truly are lost!" His old mentor hollered before they started dueling again.

Anakin jumped so that he was standing on the same platform as Obi-Wan. His light saber striking the Jedi across his left shoulder before quickly jumping off the platform and on to some nearby rocks. As much as Anakin wanted to take out his old Jedi master once and for all, he realized that it would have to wait. The facility which rested on this planet was falling to pieces and he needed to get Padme out of here and somewhere safe. If he didn't then everything would have been for nothing and he could not allow that to be.

"As much as I would enjoy watching you die a slow and painful death, it will have to wait." With a dark smirk Anakin bowed mockingly. "Unless you wish to die I suggest that if we do meet again you will not underestimate my power. This is your only warning."

Obi-Wan watched him leave and shook his head. Where had he gone wrong? When had he lost Anakin to the dark side? How would he be able to protect Padme from her now insane husband? He knew that he needed to speak with Yoda as soon as possible.

It did not take long for Anakin to make his way back to where his wife lay unconscious. Leaning down he picked her up before making his way to her ship. She had a pulse which was a good thing and from what he could tell her body did not seem to be under any stress. Both she and the baby should be fine, physically at least. Emotionally and mentally it happened to be a completely different matter altogether.

He knew that his wife would not easily forgive him for what he had done. She had made it clear that she held no desire in her heart to follow the path he had started going down. Still, she was his wife and whether she agreed with him or not, she still loved him just as much as he loved her. In time he was hopeful that she would forgive him. Their relationship would never be the same, but he was determined to find a way to make it work. He had not gone through all of this trouble just to end up losing her. It was just as he'd told Palpatine, he could not bear the thought of living without her. Right or wrong he would do whatever it took to ensure both his wife and child were safe, even if his soul mate did not agree one hundred percent. He wouldn't lose her in the same way he'd lost his mother.

TBC…

**AN2: I hope that you all liked the prequel. I know it is not the best because this is my first Star Wars story, but hopefully I will improve over time. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

The first thing to register in Padme's mind was the fact her throat was killing her. It felt raw and swollen and she also could feel her pulse in her throat. On top of that her head hurt and the bright lights filling the room did not help to ease that pain. Moving slowly in order to try and prevent her pain's from getting any worse, Padme managed to sit up before she let her eyes scan the room she happened to be in. It was not somewhere she recognized nor was the man in the corner who had his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against the wall studying her.

"Padme," Anakin took a step towards her not wanting to upset her. He had no idea what her reaction to seeing him would be. "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you? You had me worried for a while. You've been unconscious for almost two days and the medical drones couldn't tell me why."

The woman in the bed narrowed her eyes in confusion. From the way the man spoke it was as if they knew each other, but try as she might she couldn't place his face. Emotionally she felt a pull between them and yet she was unable to figure out why she felt it or what it meant. Then she realized that she couldn't even place her own face. She had no idea who she was, who the man was, or what was going on and that terrified her.

"I-"She started coughing when she tried to speak. Each breath she took was like fire in her tender lungs and throat. After taking a few deep breaths she tried to speak again and thankfully it was more successful the second time around. "My head is throbbing in pain and my throat hurts. What happened? Where am I?"

Her husband frowned immediately feeling something was wrong. "You don't remember?"

Slowly she shook her head no. "No, I don't remember anything other than my name. I have no idea who you are or what is going on. Why can't I remember? Who are you? How did you know my name?"

_All I want is your love._

_Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that. _

_At what cost?_

_I have become the most powerful Jedi ever and I did for you. We can rule the galaxy together and make it the way we want it to be._

_Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I cannot follow._

_Because of Obi-Wan?_

_Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Please come back, it's not too late._

_Liar! You are with him! You brought him here to kill me!_

_No!_

_Let her go Anakin! Let her go!_

_You turned her against me!_

_You have done that yourself._

_You will not take her from me!_

The recently turned Sith wore a blank expression. His wife had no idea who he was. She did not remember the events on Mustafar which was a good thing. He could use this to his advantage could he not? It was almost as if someone was giving him a second chance. If Padme did not know anything about what was going on then maybe, just maybe he could get her to see his side. Her views wouldn't be tainted with memories from the Republic. She would have the ability to make her own decisions which he of course would try to sway to his way of thinking. Yes, this really could work in his favor.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and I am your husband Padme." His voice actually shook with real emotion because it killed a little piece of what was left of his soul to know she had forgotten him, forgotten _them. _"We have been married for three years, but it was kept a secret because there are certain people out there who would never allow us to be together. These people are called the Jedi and I used to be one of them until I found out the truth of how they wish to destroy the government and take it over themselves. I never should have left you. I should have known they would come after you just to hurt me. They are not to be trusted Padme. The Jedi, especially my old mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, will do whatever it takes to turn you against me. They will try to take our child and use him or her against us."

"I don't understand." She stated her hands flying to her temple as she tried to remember. This man was her husband? A Jedi, whatever that was, had tried to hurt her? It was all so confusing. "What did I do to make them so angry? There is something you are not telling me."

Anakin hid a small smile. Padme had always been smart and she could read him like a book. "You are a Senator and former Queen of the planet Naboo. When the Jedi counsel realized we were married they thought us to be too dangerous a threat to be left alive. At first they tried to turn you against me by telling you horrible lies and when that did not work well, they took more _drastic _measures."

Padme was horrified with what she was hearing. How evil these Jedi must been to try and kill not only she and her husband, but their baby as well. At least she had her husband to protect them, even if she did not remember him. "What are we going to do Anakin?"

The former Jedi couldn't believe how easily Padme was trusting him. This shouldn't be hard at all if he played his cards right. Palpatine would be thrilled to have Padme on the side of the Sith. "You have nothing to fear my love. I am friends with the Chancellor and he will help to protect you. I will not let anything happen to your or our child."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked the first chapter. I know this is not the greatest story, but I really am trying here and I would love reviews if you have the time. I need to know what I could improve on and ideas would be great as well.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin had decided that it was not safe to stay in one place for long and as soon as he was sure his wife could travel, he had gotten ahold of a small starship. He wasn't sure where they would go yet, but he knew it couldn't be anywhere the Jedi would look for him. Until the Chancellor had taken a stronger hold on the Republic it just was not a smart idea for either Anakin or Padme to be out and about. It was especially dangerous for Padme considering that she had no memory and _if _any members of the Jedi high council found out they would surely use it to their advantage. At least that is how the former Jedi saw it and it was something he would not _ever _let happen.

Padme who had woken up from a short rest found her husband gazing out at the stars. She realized he must have put the ship in to auto pilot. "Where are we going?"

He nearly jumped at the sound of her voice since he hadn't heard her approaching. Usually he would have been able to sense her, but his thoughts had been lost in a tangled web that screwed up his concentration. "I am not sure yet."

"Do you and I have a home together?" She questioned coming to stand next to him.

Even though she may not remember him, something told her that she could trust this man. That he would protect her and their child with his life if he had to. She also knew that there was a darkness inside of him, but everyone had a dark side, it is what made them human (or whatever species they happened to be.)

"Yes, but is not safe for us there anymore my love." He replied turning to look down at her. His left hand came up to caress the side of her face lovingly. No matter what side he may end up on, his love for his wife would never waver. "If the Jedi got their hands on you I dread to think what they would do just to hurt me. Obi-Wan has probably already reported back to them. The sooner we can find a secluded planet to live on for the time being the better I will feel. Chancellor Palpatine will contact me when it is safe, but for now you and our child are my main priority."

She nodded taking in every word he spoke. Padme believed everything because he had given her no reason not to trust him. So far the only thing he had done was protect her. The Jedi he spoke off terrified her. He made them sound like monsters. She had already lost her memories, she did not want to lose anything else.

"How did we meet Anakin?" She asked needing to know more about their life together. It was almost like she was reading a book, but all the pages after a certain point were blank. "I know you said we had to keep our marriage a secret because it was against the Jedi code, I am still not sure what that means, but if it had to remain secret how did a relationship between us ever start? I may not remember much about myself other than my own name, but I would hope I am not the type of person who would force you to risk your future for me."

_I will not let you give up your future for me._

_You are asking me to be rational which is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could just wish my feelings away, but I can't._

_I will not give in to this._

_We could keep it a secret._

_We would be living a lie. One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you? Could you live like that Anakin?_

_No, you're right, it would destroy us._

Anakin remembered that day so clearly in his mind. It had changed _everything _between him and Padme. Not that he would ever regret telling her how he had felt because if he hadn't then they would never have gotten married. She would have probably ended up marrying someone from the Senate and he would no doubt still be under the influence of Obi-Wan. It was because of his wife he saw through all the lies of the Jedi. Padme had saved him from making a huge mistake by staying on their side and she did not even know it. Perhaps one day he would tell her, but for now it wasn't that important.

"It was when you were still the queen of Naboo, your home planet, and the war was just starting. The Jedi were assigned to watch over you. It ended up that you landed on my home planet of Tatooine with your ship busted. My mother and I were slaves and you came in to the shop I worked in. I thought you were an angel when I first saw you. You were, and still are, so beautiful that it took my breath away. At the time you were actually pretending to be the queen's hand maiden so you would be safe. It was later on when you asked the Gungan leader for help that we found out the truth. Anyways, I had won the parts you needed for your ship and because of that Qui-Gon who was Obi-Wan's teacher at the time, won my freedom in a bet he made. He wanted to train me, but died in battle so Obi-Wan Kenobi took over my training. I did not see you again until ten years later. You were a part of the Senate and someone was trying to kill you. We were sent in to watch over you."

When he passed his wife smiled softly. "Then what happened? How did you go from being my protector to becoming my husband?"

"I used my charm on you." He replied with a smirk. "It was no easy feat my love let me tell you that right now. You were not easy to win over, but eventually when we went to save Kenobi and got captured, you told me that you were in love with me and the rest as they say it, is history. I love you as much today as I did when I first met you."

"I wish I could remember." Padme remarked sadly.

"Do not push yourself to remember." Her husband told her in a stern voice. "If you are meant to remember then you will. There is a space station ahead where we will stay for the night before making a more concrete plan tomorrow."

Truthfully he did not want her to remember. Without her memories he had a chance of getting her to see things his way, but if she regained her memories then there was the chance of losing her. It would be better for her to stay this way, safer. Of course he would have to make her love him again, but he loved a challenge and if gaining her heart for the second time was anything like the first had been then it would indeed be a challenge and one he was looking forward to.

TBC…

**AN: Here is another chapter and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, put on favorites, and put on alert. I am glad that you all seem to enjoy this. I know there is not a lot about Anakin's turn to the dark side yet, but I need to focus on Padme/Anakin before I can go in to great detail on that. If you have something you would like to see happen then leave it in a review and I will do my best to put in the story at some point.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi had managed to make it back to what remained of the Jedi council. Since Anakin had taken the ship Padme had been on, he took the small star cruiser that his once student had left behind. The older Jedi was tired, his body ached, and his heart shattered from the loss of the boy he considered his brother, but he knew that there was no time to rest or mourn. When he had gone back for Padme and found her missing, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had taken her. After seeing what he had done to Padme the first time around, the Jedi was rightfully concerned about her safety and that of her unborn child. He knew he had to save her and in order to do that he needed the help of whoever was left on the side of the Jedi.

"Good to see you alive it is Master Kenobi." Yoda had started hobbling over to the Obi-Wan as soon as he came through the doors. "Turned to the dark side young Anakin has."

"That is not the worst of it Master Yoda." Obi-Wan stated as he sat down holding his injured shoulder. "He took Senator Amidala after using the force to choke her. I had no idea what was going on, but it turns out that the baby she is carrying is Anakin's. When I found out I knew that she would go to him and so I hid on her ship. When we arrived at Mustafar he was already too far gone. He thought she had betrayed him and we fought. I tried to get through to him so he would see the truth of the Chancellor, but it was no use. He has turned completely and believes the Jedi to be evil. He could have killed me, but for whatever reason he did not and by the time I went back for Padme she was already gone as was Anakin. I fear for her safety Master Yoda."

The little green Jedi nodded sadly. "Wise to fear for her safety it is. Skywalker is lost on the path of darkness."

"What shall we do Master Yoda?" He asked wondering if anything could be done now. Where had he gone wrong with the boy? For whatever reason he could not seem to understand how Anakin could have become lost so quickly or perhaps it was not all the quickly. Maybe he hadn't wanted to see it. "Is there anything we _can_ do?"

Yoda stood up once more and started to pace around the room. "Rescue Senator Amidala we must. As Jedi it is our duty."

Obi-Wan let his head fall in to his hands. "The light side has been severely crippled. The balance has tipped to the Sith."

"Matters not the numbers of the light." Yoda told him as he stopped pacing. "After them you will go. Her child is the key to it all."

The human Jedi did not understand completely. "The key to what? Are you saying that Padme's child is the one the prophecy was talking about and not Anakin?"

Yoda shook his head leaning heavily on his cane. "Fear and hate turned young Skywalker to the Sith and perhaps-"

Obi-Wan finished his sentence for him. "Perhaps the love for his child and Padme can redeem him."

"Indeed." Was Yoda's response. "If redemption through love cannot be found, lost is all I fear."

"Then I must not fail in find Padme before it is too late. She and her child are the key to all of this. I will not fail in the task laid before me Master Yoda."

"Hope I will that you won't." The older yet smaller Jedi Master stated. "Travel to Tatooine I will. Must warn his remaining family of the dark turn. Then travel to Naboo to tell of the sad news I must."

"Be safe Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed before the two Jedi parted ways.

Obi-Wan really hoped that Yoda had been right about Anakin being able to be redeemed. If he wasn't then Obi-Wan knew all was lost. Padme was his last hope, but he had no idea where Anakin would have taken her. It wouldn't have been somewhere obvious because his former student was smarter than that as much as he hated to admit it. Anakin would take her somewhere nobody would ever think to look for them. The only problem was with an entire galaxy Obi-Wan could think of a million places. He could look forever and never even come to close.

"Do not fear Padme, I will come for you." He whispered to himself as he headed off to make arrangements.

He would start with the closest planets first before then expanding his search if he had too. Anakin may be smart, but he was the most arrogant person Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever met and in the end that would be his downfall. He would no doubt make a mistake and when he did, his old mentor would be there. The Sith would not prevail. Padme would be rescued and if Anakin could not be redeemed then Obi-Wan would do what must be done. Obi-Wan would make up for his failure even if he had to kill Anakin to do it. Hopefully it would not come to that, but if it did he would be ready this time around.

If only he knew about Padme's condition. If he had then maybe things would end up differently. Still, it was his fault she had been hurt in the first place when he stowed away on her ship. If she was being harmed then that was on him as well. The former Queen of Naboo did not deserve any of this. She was a good person and the older Jedi had always carried a soft spot for her in his heart. He would do what he had to in order to ensure both she and her child were protected from the monster her husband had transformed in to.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't any Anakin and Padme, but since Obi-Wan is a big part of this story as well I thought you should get to see what was currently going on with him. I would love to hear your thoughts and I want to thank everyone for their support of this story it means a lot. I am making a trailer for this story that will be on Youtube in a day or two maybe today I am not sure. I have a few Anakin/Padme vids up if you want to check them out. My name for Youtube is Stephycats7785.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

_Anakin, help me please!_

_Even Anakin cannot save you now._

_Why are you doing this Obi-Wan? I thought we were friends? Isn't that what you told me? You said that we had once been friends. If that was true then why?_

_I was given no other choice! Do you think it gives me pleasure having to do this? Anakin is the reason I had to take this path. I tried to save you Padme, but I cannot. This is the only option I have left. As a Jedi I must do what is best for the people._

_Anakin was right, the Jedi are evil!_

_I wish you did not see it that way Padme and yet I am not surprised that you do. Anakin has used your feelings for him to twist your views. I truly am sorry it has to be this way, I never wanted it I hope you know that and I hope that while you do not understand in life, maybe you will understand in death._

_No! Anakin!_

"Padme!" Anakin shot up in bed as sweat poured down his body.

"I am right here." She replied as she stroked his face gently. "I was just about to wake you because you were having a nightmare. Are you alright? Do you wish to talk about it?"

He shook his while trying to get his breathing under control. The nightmare had been so real and the worst part was having to watch the entire thing, but not being able to intervene. The image of Padme's face contorted in fear and pain haunted him now even though he was awake and no longer sleeping. No longer did he dream of her dying in childbirth, but now he was dreaming of his old mentor killing his wife. He had known all along the Jedi were evil and seeing a vision of Obi-wan killing his love only cemented that belief.

"It is not anything to worry about." He told her with a smile as he took her hand in his pulling her down so that she was sitting right next to him. "You are safe, that is the only thing that matters."

Padme could tell that he was still upset and she wondered how she had comforted him in the past. "Are you sure? I will not push you to talk if you do not desire to do so, but it may help. Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Lay with me?" He questioned softly full of hope she would agree to his request. "I will not do anything to make you feel uncomfortable and yet I need the comfort I can get from having you near me."

The former queen of Naboo nodded. If her husband needed this from her in order to feel better then she would do it without question. While she may no longer hold memories of their past together, she felt connected to him almost as if two unbreakable cables held them together. "Of course I can do this for you."

As soon as she was settled down next to him, Anakin wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling his wife against his bare chest. "Sleep my love for we must leave in the morning."

It did not take her long to fall asleep. Being in his arms made her feel safe and secure. Anakin on the other hand, could not seem to fall in to slumber. So he settled for holding his love and stroking her soft brown locks. His nightmare was still floating around in the back of his mind. He would not let Obi-Wan touch her. If he had to kill every remaining Jedi then he would do just that. _Nothing _would take her from him. Not the Jedi, not Palpatine, not even death.

_I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I will even be able to stop people from dying!_

_Anakin!_

_Why did she have to die? I could have saved her, I know I could have. It's all Obi-Wan's fault, he's jealous and he is holding me back!_

_What is wrong Ani?_

_I killed them, every single one. Not just the men, but the women and the children. They are nothing other than animals and I slaughtered them like animals and I hate them!_

He remembered that conversation as if it had taken place only yesterday. The pain from losing his mother was as strong today as it had been all those years ago. The hatred he held for her killers still a blazing fire in his heart. He could not lose another person he loved. He would not be able to survive the loss a second time around. If the Jedi had to suffer a fate similar to the Tuskan Raiders in order to keep it from happening again then they would and he would not regret his actions.

Looking down at his wife once more he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. His right hand moved down to rest over her stomach where their baby grow. "I _will _keep you safe my love. You shall not share the same fate as my mother. This is my promise to you, my vow on the life of our child and the love I have for you."

With one final kiss to her forehead he closed his eyes. Anakin knew he would need all of this strength for the days ahead. He held no illusions that the Jedi would not follow him. Obi-Wan was probably already on the trail. It did not matter because if his old teacher did find them then he would finish what they had started on Mustafar. Obi-Wan had been like a father to him and that is the reason Anakin had let him live, but he would not offer a second chance. The next time they met one of them would die and he was sure it would not be him. Then when the time was right he would get rid of Palpatine as well. He and Padme would rule the galaxy and make it the way it should be. Anyone who stood in the way of that would die by Anakin's hand.

TBC…

**AN: I could not sleep and I wanted to write another chapter. I have this flu and cold so I know that chapter is probably not very good, but well I tried. I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter. Oh and if you were interested in seeing the trailer I mentioned in the last chapter it is up on Youtube.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

It had been three days since Anakin experienced the nightmare on the space station. Since that point he hadn't slept a wink and instead focused on getting as far away as he could from anyone who may be a danger to Padme. His paranoia had started to grow when he thought about all the friends Obi-Wan and the other remaining Jedi had across the different planets making up the galaxy. Nowhere was safe enough to stop for more than a few hours. He knew it would better to just keep going, but he had to stop once in a while to get more supplies. At least it wasn't something he needed to worry about right now considering he had gotten supplies yesterday.

The former Jedi had left R2D2 in charge of piloting the ship for a while so he would be able to get in some practice with his light saber. He wanted to keep his skills sharper than ever because there was no doubt in his mind he would have to use them sooner rather than later. Anakin had made sure to leave C3PO with strict instructions to keep an eye on Padme who was still fast asleep. She needed all the rest she could get with the birth of their baby getting closer with each day which passed. Hopefully they would have found a safe planet to settle by that point because he would rather his child not be born on a star ship.

As he flipped his light saber on in the storage room he used to practice in, he let his thoughts go back to his child. He had never dreamed that being a father was in his destiny. When he had joined the Jedi order it had made clear that relationships and family ties were strictly forbidden. To be a Jed you had to give up any dreams you may have once had about having a family of your own. When he had married Padme in secret he still never really had thought about children. It was not that he hadn't wanted kids, but rather he had gone so long thinking it just was not possible. The day his love told him she was pregnant, everything had changed. Emotions he had never felt before swelled in his heart.

_Are you alright? You're trembling, what's going on?_

_Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I am pregnant._

_Th-That's wonderful!_

_What are we going to do?_

_We're not going to worry about anything right now alright? This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life._

"Wow you're really good at that." Padme had once again managed to sneak up on Anakin when he was lost in his thoughts. "I hope I am not interrupting your training or anything. I can go if you want."

"No, you are welcome to stay." Her husband smiled at her softly as he deactivated his light saber. "Had I known you were awake I would have put off my training until later. Where is C3PO? I am surprised he allowed to you in here. He doesn't like it when I have my light saber around you whether it is activated or not."

Padme blushed slightly as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. "Well I kind of tricked him in to thinking I was getting something to eat. He offered, but I needed a few minutes to myself. He is a very sweet droid and everything, but he can be a little, well I mean to say he has a tendency to,"

Anakin let out a laugh. "He can be annoying I know."

The former queen of Naboo's blush deepened. "I wouldn't say it exactly like _that. _I know he means well."

"Meaning well does not make him any less of a pain." He replied sitting down on a crate next to her. "You are much too nice to say anything against him though. You used to always lecture me about treating him more nicely."

"He may be a droid, but he has feelings too, I mean he does right?" Her expression melted in to one of confusion.

Anakin placed his hand over hers. "In a way he has feelings, yes."

Things grew quiet after that for a few moments. Neither Padme nor Anakin was sure what to say to the other. Padme because she didn't remember him and so she had no idea what they would normally talk about and Anakin because he had so much on his mind with worrying about the Jedi and Palpatine. Things were just so complicated right now for each of them and because of the situation the couple found themselves in, they were unable to turn to the other for comfort.

It was Padme who finally broke the silence. "Do you think you could teach me how to use one of those?"

Her husband was startled by her request. "You wish to learn how to fight with a light saber?"

"I thought it may be a good idea in case I have to defend myself one of these days." She replied with a shrug refusing to meet his eyes. "I know you mentioned I was good with a blaster, but what if I find myself in a position where I cannot use my blaster?"

"I would never allow you to be caught in such a position!" Anakin snapped, shocked that she would _ever _think he wouldn't be there to protect her.

"You are not all powerful Anakin." His wife argued despite the anger she could see brewing in his eyes. "You cannot always be there to protect me. Someday something is going to happen and you won't be there. Isn't it better that I know how to take care of myself for if and when that day should arise?"

"You're not going to let this go until I teach you are you my love?" He questioned with a frustrated sigh at the end for emphasis.

Her smile was almost blinding and it reminded Anakin of all the happy times they had shared together on Naboo when he had been watching over her. A time when things had been simpler. "Probably not, so you should stop arguing and just agree to teach me."

"I suppose it is better to give in now." He replied standing up with a smile and offering her his hand. Padme always had this way of getting him to do what she wanted even if he may not always agree. "We are going to start with staffs because I really do not fancy the idea of losing yet _another _part of my body."

0000000000000000

They had been practicing for a little over an hour by this point and even though Anakin had wanted to stop twenty minutes ago so as to not wear her out, Padme wanted to continue and she was teasing him with a grin on her face as she ducked a blow from his staff. "I thought you used to be a tough Jedi? Are you really going to let your pregnant wife win?"

"My wife tends to be stubborn when she wants to be." He tossed back jumping up and over her with practiced ease before landing behind her perfectly without so much as one stumble. "You need to remember that rest is important for you and the baby."

"So is the ability to defend myself." She told him bringing her staff around towards his midsection. "There will be plenty of time to rest later on. Who knows when I may have to defend myself in battle? The way you talk about the Jedi makes me fear that moment will be sooner than either of us would like."

_Aggressive negotiations? What is that?_

_Negotiations with a light saber._

Anakin almost laughed at the memory. The look on her face had been priceless. It seemed like such a long time ago, but sparring with her had brought the memory back to the surface and yet it also reminded him that even if she became very skilled with a saber, any Jedi she may face would always have the upper hand since they had the force at their disposal and Padme did not. No matter how much she trained she would also be at a disadvantage.

"I already told you I won't let that happen love." This time when she tried to knock him off his feet he grabbed the end of her staff and jerked it forward which caught her off guard and caused his wife to crash up against his chest. "Nobody is ever going to touch you again. I may have been fool enough to trust the Jedi once, but I promise you I will not make that same mistake twice."

Padme let her eyes meet his blue ones and she was lost. Everything they had been doing fled to the back of her mind when their eyes locked together. Her breathe caught in her throat when his hand came up to caress the side of her face. The look on his face one she had never seen before, well she was sure she had seen the look before she just no longer remembered having seen it. Without realizing it her lips parted slightly as her tongue darted out to run along her bottom lip nervously.

'It looks like I win." Anakin's tone had turned husky as he gazed down at her. With everything that had been going on lately he hadn't realized just how long it had been since he and his wife were able to have some quality time together alone and being this close to her reminded him of how much he wanted, how much he _always _wanted her. "Am I right in assuming you are my prize?"

"You are overly arrogant Anakin Skywalker." She teased finally able to break eye contact. "What makes you think this isn't some sort of elaborate plan I have to distract you so that I can catch you off guard and win?"

The young recently turned Sith smirked grabbing her chin between his fingers. "I think the risk is worth the reward. I am willing to take my chances."

Padme could feel his breath against her lips considering they were almost touching. "That could be dangerous, not to mention it is a very reckless thing for you to do."

He shrugged lowering his head slowly towards her. "As you get to know me again you will come to the conclusion I like a little danger and you do too even if you never openly admitted it."

Silence came upon them again, but this time it was not awkward. Electricity filled the small area as their lips almost touched only to be stopped by the sound of C3PO entering the room. The robot came forward which allowed Padme the time to take a few steps back in order to clear her head. What had she been doing? Yes she was married to this man, but she did know him and here she was almost ready to jump him.

"I am dreadfully sorry to bother you Master Anakin." The droid stated as he entered the room fully. "There is a message for you and I thought you would want to know immediately. R2 came across it and he thought you'd want to hear it. It is from-"

Anakin held his hand up to silence the robot. He had a pretty good idea who it was from and he didn't want to talk about it in front of his wife. "I will be there in a moment C3PO."

The droid nodded before leaving quickly. Master Anakin had been prone to bad moods recently and he did not want to be a victim of one any time soon. As he left Anakin sighed before looking at his wife. He had been so close to getting what he wanted, but apparently that would have to wait. There was business to be handled and everything must wait. In the long run this would all be worth it and he had to keep reminding himself that. Everything he was doing was so that he, Padme, and their child could have the lives they deserved. A life where there was no need to hide or live in fear.

"I am sorry this must end sooner than I would have liked my love." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "There are a few things I must take care of, but I will join you in our quarters for dinner. I love you my angel."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer to show how much I appreciate all of your reviews. They really mean a lot to me and make me want to update more often. I wanted to show that Anakin and Padme still have that passion between them. So I need advice from you all. Who do you want the message to be from? It will either be from Palpatine or Obi-Wan who doesn't know where they are, but he sends Anakin a message you know letting him know that he IS coming for him. What do you all want to see?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin was absolutely furious as he made his way to the quarters he shared with Padme. His rage consumed him so much his eyes had turned a scary shade of yellow and when he clenched his hands in to fists at his side, he could feel the support beams of the ship bend inwards from the force he was unable to control in his current state of blinding rage. Rationally the former Jedi knew that if he did not get control over his emotions the ship would collapse in on itself, but even knowing this he was having a hard time getting control of his feelings. Once again Obi-Wan had ruined a perfectly good moment.

When he had gone to see the message waiting for him, a message he assumed to be from Sidious, he was shocked to learn that it was not the Sith lord who had interrupted his time with Padme, but rather his old mentor. How Kenobi had even been able to send a message to his ship he didn't know. Somehow though the older Jedi had gotten in to contact with him. The anger flowing through his veins like lava began to bubble as he recalled the short, but still painfully clear message.

_You can run as far as you wish Anakin, but one way or another I will be coming for Padme and for you as well._

The message had only been one sentence, but it had been clear. Obi-Wan Kenobi was hunting him down and he wouldn't stop until he had found them and taken Padme away from Anakin. The younger male wanted nothing more than to turn this ship around right this second so he could find his old mentor and choke the force out of him and yet he did not do that because in the end it would be giving Obi-Wan what he wanted. Right now his main priority, no matter how much he may want to finish what he started on Mustafar, was the safety of his wife and unborn child. Facing his old master would only put them at risk and Anakin would not allow that to happen. Maybe after he made sure they were settled somewhere protected where they wouldn't be harmed, maybe after that he would take out Obi-Wan, but not a moment sooner. For this moment in time he would have to push his anger to the side. There would be time for revenge later on.

Finally he made it back to him and Padme's room. She was reading when he entered, but set her book to the side and offered him a friendly smile which quickly melted away when she caught sight of the look on his face. Immediately she was on her feet and a few seconds later her hands rested on either side of his face replacing some of his anger with the feeling of being utterly complete.

"Anakin, what happened?" His wife asked sensing he was close to losing his temper. She knew he wasn't angry at her, but she could _feel _something was wrong. Her husband was no longer the seductive flirt he had been an hour ago when he was teaching her to fight. He had been replaced by someone, something darker and it frightened her. "Have we been discovered? Ani, you're scaring me!"

Hearing his nickname, Anakin snapped out of his race induced trance. He raised his hands so they were now covering hers which still rested on his face. "I didn't mean to scare you my love. You need not worry Padme, I will handle everything. I told you I would protect you and I will. There has been a slight change of plans. I have decided that you and I will be staying at a lunar station not far from here. It will not be for very long, only until I can get my hands on a faster ship. I do not want to take the risk that someone might have recognized this one. While we are there I am going to get us some new identification. It is better to be prepared for anything."

Padme nodded in agreement. She didn't know much of what was going on, only what he was telling her, but she trusted him. "If you think that is the best course of action then I trust you. After what I just watched on a news feed I can understand your wanting to take precautions."

"What are you talking about?" He asked because he'd been so busy the last few days he hadn't bothered catching up on the news. If it was anything of importance he was sure Sidious would contact him.

His pregnant wife looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I was waiting for you to come back and I decided I would see if I could find anything to watch on the holo-pad you left in here. It was so horrible Anakin. Someone murdered an entire temple of children. They were Jedi children, but still children none the less. I had to turn it off almost immediately. I couldn't stop picturing our child Ani. That easily could have been our baby. What kind of monster murders children? They may have been Jedi, but they could not have done anything so horrible it should be dealt with by death."

Anakin was frozen by her words though Padme did not notice because she had started sobbing and clutched his chest tightly. It was pure instinct that had her husband wrapping his arms around her. What could he say to her? He was the 'monster' she was referring to she just did not realize it yet. What would happen if she did figure it out one day? Hopefully if she did remember the truth enough time would have passed so that she understood why he did the things he had been ordered to do. With a sigh he rocked her softly whispering promises about how he would never let anything or anyone hurt her or their baby. He would protect her from anything, even from himself if it came to that.

TBC…

**AN: This is a short chapter again because I still have the flu and a cold. I just cannot seem to kick it. Anyways, I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. A lot of you have put this story on alert and on your favorite, but not many review. I would love to hear your thoughts. This chapter sort of sets up the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

"What do you mean she left?" Anakin's voice rose with every word that left his lips. He had left for an hour to get started on finding a faster starship and what should he learn when he comes back? His wife had decided to leave the ship so she could take in the different shops the lunar station had to offer and what was worse was the fact she hadn't taken one of the droids with her. What had she been thinking? Had she even been thinking at all? "Why didn't you stop her? I gave you orders!"

C3PO nodded his head trying to calm down his maker even though he knew when it came to Lady Padme his maker was never completely in his right mind, not that he would ever say this out loud of course because he liked being in one piece. "I tried to tell her that you wouldn't want her outside on her own yet she did not listen. Even R2 was unable to-"

The former Jedi held his hand up indicating his need for silence. What's done was done and right now he needed to focus on finding his wife and making sure she stayed out of trouble. "I will take care of it 3PO. You stay here and if she comes back before I do you are not to let her out of your sight is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." The droid responded watching his master grab his light saber before storming off the ship.

Anakin knew he shouldn't be angry with Padme. It wasn't as if she realized how much danger she was actually in. He had been _trying _to shield her from the truth and now he was coming to the conclusion that it may not have been the wisest thing to do. Maybe if she knew at least part of the truth it would make her act more cautious. Both the Jedi and the dark side could use her to their advantage and it is one of the reasons Ankin was so paranoid. He had so much on his plate already and her roaming out and about without any form of protection was not lightening his load one bit.

Surprisingly enough it did not take very long for him to locate her. She had been wandering one of the many streets with visitors from other planets. When Anakin did manage to find her she was kneeling in front of a very young Wookie and ruffling his fur. The small creature appeared to like her due to the sounds of happiness, well at least Anakin hoped they were pleased sounds, coming from it. Padme always had been good with people or whatever species she was dealing with. It was one of the main reasons she had made a marvelous queen. She cared about every living creature and while Anakin admired that about her he also realized how dangerous it could be, especially considering the state of the Republic right now.

"Padme, what are you doing out here?" He questioned coming to stand next to her. The small Wookie looked up at him for a moment before focusing its attention once again on the former Queen of Naboo. "You should have waited for me to get back. If you wanted to get out I gladly would have joined you my love. You know it isn't safe for you to be out and about right now."

Padme smiled at him before standing back up. "I needed to get off that ship for a little while. The baby was kicking up a storm and C3PO kept asking me if I needed anything, which was sweet about the first fifty times he asked. Ani, I was perfectly safe I promise you. I kept my hood up most of the time in case anyone might have been able to recognize me. Besides, I made a new friend. Anakin I would like to meet Chewie."

Anakin glanced at the child Wookie for a second time. He had never really spent much time in the company of Wookie's and so he did not speak the language, but he offered a polite nod of greeting anyways so as not to upset his wife. The small creature suddenly made an odd keening sound before wrapping his hairy arms around his wife's leg. It was almost as if the Wookie was begging her for something, but what it was begging for he had no idea and he was pretty sure he didn't care.

"I will ask him." Padme reached down and took Chewie's hand before turning to her husband with wide eyes. The same eyes she gave him whenever she wanted something and knew he would not agree with her. Of course she wouldn't remember having done this in the past, but Anakin sure did. It never bode well for him. "Ani, Chewie is an orphan you know."

Her husband crossed his arms over his chest. "I did not know that."

"I don't know all the details, but I do know that his parents died and he was going to be put up on auction as a slave." Her eyes filled with unshed tears and Anakin knew what was coming next. "Oh Anakin, can we please take him with us? He is just a child! He doesn't deserve a life of slavery."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Padme…"

"Please?" She begged holding on tighter to Chewie's hand. "I promise I will look after him. He won't be any trouble I promise! Doesn't he deserve a real life? One free of slavery?"

_You're a slave?_

_I'm a person and my name is Anakin._

_I'm sorry, I am just trying to understand._

The memory is what made him change his mind. He knew what a life of Slavery could be like and no living creature deserved that. Besides, this could be a good step in making the galaxy the way they wanted it to be. Hopefully it would keep his wife busy so that she wouldn't take anymore walks around strange planets without him. Yes, this could end up being a blessing in disguise.

"I suppose we can add one more passenger." He told her unprepared when Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "If I get this reaction every single time I take in a stray I will have to do it more often."

TBC…

**AN: I bet none of you saw that coming. I thought it would be an interesting twist in the story and I hope that you all agree. I know my chapters are short, but they mean faster updates which I hope is a good thing. Also I wanted to show that Anakin is not completely evil.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

"Chewie get back here right this instant!" The young Wookie heard his 'adopted mother' Padme before he saw her and the sound of her voice had him running in the opposite direction even though there were not many places he could hide on the small starship. "Chewie! If Anakin comes back and finds you took his light saber _again, _you're going to be in big trouble! How many times have we told you it isn't a toy? You could hurt yourself. Chewie!"

The former queen of Naboo was dead on her feet. Her back ached, she was exhausted, the baby was using her stomach as a base drum, and to top it off she had a very hyper Wookie who wouldn't listen to her. She wished that Anakin was here to help her, but he had left the night before after getting a message from someone, he wouldn't tell her who, he only said it was important and if he didn't have to go he wouldn't. Padme had no idea when he would be back and that scared her. What if something happened and he _didn't _come back? What would she do then? How could she survive in a world she didn't remember?

The young Wookie could hear Padme calling for him and he poked his head around the corner before making a series of noises and pointing to the light saber excitedly. Ever since Anakin had gave the alright for Chewie to go with them, the Wookie had a habit of taking the saber and hiding it in unusual places. First it had been to annoy the other male and then it had become a sort of game. This time Chewie had taken it in the hopes the former Jedi would come back when he realized it to be missing. He hated seeing his 'mother' which is now how he saw Padme, in any form of discomfort and when Anakin was gone she was in emotional pain and Chewie didn't like it one bit.

"I know you miss him, but Anakin had to do something important." She paused to listen to his reply. "Well no, I don't know what he had to do, but I am sure it was important. You don't have to look after me. I can take care of myself. I know you can Chewie, but you shouldn't have to worry about me. Why don't you go up front and ask R2 to teach you some more about flying? Yes, I will come with you."

The pair made their way to the front of the ship. Padme knew the only way she would be able to keep Chewie occupied would be by getting R2 to let him pretend he was flying the ship. It seemed that the young orphaned Wookie had a liking for flying and she had no doubt that one of these days he would end up a pilot. Perhaps he and her son or daughter would play together one day in the near future. If they were all still on the run from the Jedi it would be nice for her child to have a playmate. With a smile she leaned back against the wall watching the small round droid teach her furry little companion all about the different controls. At least with him around she had someone to occupy her time since her husband couldn't be there. Not that the droids didn't try, but it wasn't exactly the same.

Padme watched on in silence for about half an hour. She was getting ready to prepare something for dinner when she saw a shadowy figure limping towards the ship. At first she had no idea what it was, but the closer the figure got the clearer they became and she was horrified to realize the blood covered being was her husband Anakin. She pushed away from the wall immediately.

"R2 get the shields down now!" She ordered pressing a button on the wall that brought down the doors. When the little droid beeped at her she whirled around angrily. "I don't _care _what orders he gave you before he left! I am in charge now and so you listen to me. I want those shields down right this instant and tell C3PO to prepare the medical bay."

R2D2 quickly deactivated the shields allowing Padme to run to her husband's aid. She slung his arm over her shoulder taking some of his weight off of his injured leg. She wasn't sure if all the blood was his or not since she couldn't get a good view of his entire body yet. "Ani, what happened?"

"You should- you shouldn't be out here." He stumbled over his words trying to catch his breath. "I thought-thought I told R2D2 to keep the shields up no matter what?"

"I'm not the one who came back bloody with a limp." She snapped at him as they entered the ship once more. "You can't lecture me about being safe when you come back in this condition Anakin."

Her husband tried to play it off like he was fine even though he wasn't. "This is nothing Padme, I am fine. I must have misplaced my light saber. I thought I had it with me, but apparently I didn't. If you think I look bad you should see the other guy."

"The other guy is not my husband so I don't care what condition he is in." She replied helping in to a sitting position once they had reached the medical area. "I am going to get C3PO to look you over and then you are going to tell me what happened and don't lie to me. I think I deserve to know what is going on and I for one am glad you didn't have your light saber with you. If I'd known you were going to fight I would have made sure you did not leave my sight! What were you thinking? I need you Ani and so does our baby! You can't risk your life like this anymore my heart just can't take it!"

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because like I said I am sick and I update faster if I write shorter chapters. I wasn't going to update today cause of the flu, but I did anyways and I hope you all like it. In the next chapter you will find out what happened to Anakin and I will try to make it another double chapter that is twice the length of this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

"Sir would you like something for pain?" C3PO was running around the small medical area as he tended to Anakin's wound. The former Jedi could barely keep himself from laughing. The droid acted more human than some people he knew. "I am by no means a medical droid though I have been studying up in case a situation arises in which Lady Padme must give birth to the baby on this very ship. The medication will disorient you-"

Anakin was quick to interrupt the droid. "I will not require anything for pain 3PO."

"Of course Sir." He answered his master just as Padme entered the room with a basin full of water.

"C3PO, I can handle things from here." She stated setting the basin down on a small table. "If you could go out front and keep an eye on Chewie I would appreciate it."

The human cyborg relations droid quickly nodded before leaving to fulfill her request. He actually did not mind the little Wookie to much. C3PO spoke the language and because of that he was often used to translate since Anakin did not speak the language. It made the droid feel useful.

"This is going to sting." Padme warned before dipping a cloth in to the warm water and then bringing it up and out of the water in order to wipe away blood and dirt from a small yet deep gash on his left cheek. When he winced she gave him a pointed look. "You brought this on yourself so any pain you feel is your fault."

Her husband frowned. "Shouldn't you be telling me that everything is going to be fine and kiss it better?"

"I don't kiss idiots." Padme shot back as she leaned in closer to make sure the wound was no longer filled with dirt. "That is what you are, for the record, in case you did not catch the direct insult. Only idiots go out searching for a fight."

"You never had a problem kissing me before." He mumbled under his breath and crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, how do you know I started it? How do you know that the other guy didn't bring it all on himself?"

The former queen of Naboo took a step back and met his eye. "Did he?"

Anakin held her gaze. "Maybe."

She tried not to smile at his remark since she knew it was what he wanted. "Are you lying to me?"

"I _may _have said something to get him ruffled first." He admitted with a sigh. It wasn't as if he could tell her the whole truth even if he wanted to do so. "Sometimes there are no other options than to fight. We don't live in a galaxy that exists without flaws."

Padme nodded knowing he had a point. "That is true, but in order to live in a peaceful galaxy we need to work towards peace. I don't want to raise our child in a world where hate and violence are taught as being alright. People shouldn't be forced in to a certain way of thinking Anakin. It is when the governments try to force a belief on people that they choose to rebel."

The former Jedi had his counter argument ready for her. "Sometimes the people do not understand what is best for them. If they will not do what is in their best interest then they should be made to."

"That is dictatorship plain and simple." She responded setting the cloth down before reaching for a dry bandage. "How can one person assume they know what is best for all?"

"If it works then I say go for it." Anakin stated as he watched her bandage a jagged wound on his arm. "Is it not better to live in fear than to live in world without order of any kind?"

"I do not see fear as order." She sighed before sitting down next to him. "You told me that you and your mother had been slaves yes? If you look at it from the owner's point of view, they were doing what they thought to be in your best interest. They told you how to think, what to do, when you could eat, and how to live. How is what you are proposing any different than slavery without the title? If you take away free will then you take away the joy of living life. Would you want someone telling our child how they should live even if it makes our son or daughter unhappy?"

The 'Chosen One' grew quiet after that. He had never really looked at in that way before. Ever since joining the Sith he figured that his children would be an exception to that rule. If he as a part of making the rules then he shouldn't have to follow them right? It was something to think about that was for sure. Perhaps his wife had a point. He would have to speak with Lord Sidious about this soon though for right now he would let the subject drop. He was tired and arguing wasn't on his top ten things he wanted to do right now list.

"For now we can agree to disagree my love." He told her, caressing her cheek softly. "Am I all patched up now? I am rather hungry and then there is the issue of finding my light saber."

"You are good to go." Padme told him as she stood up. "I will give you two guesses as to where your saber is, but you will only need one. For the record, I am still angry at you for leaving me and not letting me know where you were going. If you hadn't come back I don't know what I would have done. Don't do it again alright? You can trust me Ani, don't be afraid to let me in."

When she kissed his cheek he offered a small smile, a true Anakin Skywalker smile. "I thought you didn't kiss idiots?"

She shrugged. "I guess you are the exception to that rule."

000000000000000000

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Anakin was awoken by his wife shaking him. At first he thought he was dreaming, but as his eyes opened he realized that Padme was indeed trying to get his attention. Alarm filled him immediately as he reached from the light saber he always kept under his pillow in case of emergencies.

"What's wrong?" He questioned sitting up and looking for danger and yet finding none.

"Ani," Padme was smiling as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby is kicking! Can you feel it?"

At first he felt nothing, but then just as he was going to pull his hand away he did feel a thumping against the palm of his hand and his eyes widened a fraction. "I-that's our baby doing that?"

His wife laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, that is _our _baby. I was woken up from a deep sleep. I think our little one wants attention. I wouldn't have woken you up, but I have noticed that our son or daughter only relaxes when they hear your voice."

"Really?" He had not known that. "I am not sure what I should say."

"Tell them how you feel." Padme said as she curled up against his side. "I doubt it really matters what you say. I think hearing your voice is enough."

"I'll give it my best shot." Anakin replied as he started drawing little patterns on her stomach with the fingers of cybernetic hand. "Hey little guy, or little girl, it's me your daddy. Mommy told me that you like the sound of my voice and that it calms you down. I want you to know that I love you and I can't wait for you to come out and greet us. You are no doubt going to be beautiful like your mother. She's an amazing woman your mother. I fell in love with her the moment I set eyes on her and I was only nine at the time. I knew that I was going to marry one day. She doesn't remember the past, but that is okay because the future is what matters and I promise I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that both you and your mother are happy and _safe _for the rest of your lives."

When he paused Padme set her hand over his. "I think your daddy needs to realize that he can't protect us from everything, but that is okay because if you are anything like him and I know you will be, you'll be able to take care of yourself."

"Your mother is too stubborn to realize that it won't matter if you guys can fend for yourselves. The point is that I am always going to be here to keep you safe because I love you. You guys are my life and I wouldn't want it any other way." Anakin scooted down the bed a bit and placed his ear against her stomach though he entwined his fingers with his wife's.

"You shouldn't worry so much Anakin." Padme warned as she ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair. "Both the baby and I are fine."

Her husband looked up at her and for the first time ever she could have sworn his eyes were yellow for a fraction of a second. "I intend to keep you that way Padme. _You _don't remember what the galaxy is like. You have no idea the lies the Jedi feed people. Even _I _was fooled by their lies. They are not to be trusted Padme. You need to remember that. _Promise _me you won't forget that."

"I promise." She whispered with a sigh. "No more talk of Jedi tonight okay? Let's just enjoy this moment. That's all I want Anakin. Forget everything else and just focus on our family."

"That I can do." He told her as the silence enveloped them.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and you know I would love to hear your thoughts. I would also like to hear what you want to see next so don't be afraid to let me know in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

"Ani, where are you taking me?" The former queen of Naboo had woken to find an extremely excited husband waiting for her. He reminded her of a teenager as he woke her up before covering her eyes leading her to some unknown destination. "If you are doing this just so you can laugh at me I am going to kill you."

Anakin smirked as they finally entered the small holo deck which he had prepared something special. He had decided it was time to step up his plans in making his wife fall in love with him again. "I never knew you could be so violent my love. I told you it was a surprise."

"I don't think I like surprises." She muttered though her breath caught in her throat when he finally removed his hands from her eyes.

Rationally she knew that was she was seeing was all computer generated, but still it seemed so _real. _The grass was a beautiful shade of green and it was smooth and soft against her bare feet. A small pond in the corner sparkled in the fake sunlight. There was some sort of animal grazing about in various places as well. After taking a moment to take in the scene before her, Padme turned around to look at Anakin who was watching her with an intense stare as if waiting for her reaction.

"Ani, this is…" The words stuck in her throat as her eyes filled with tears. She may not know exactly what moment from their past he was trying to recreate, but the fact remained that he had done something sweet for her and it meant a lot to her even if she did not remember the original moment.

"When I was protecting you on Naboo we came to a place exactly like this one." He told her with a smile leading her further in to the synthesized meadow. "It was when I realized how deeply my feelings for you had become. Of course I hadn't told you yet how I felt, but to this day is one of my happiest memories. I thought that because you no longer remember I would bring the day back to life for you. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect." She replied with a smile before laughing when he spun her around. "How could I not love it? Oh Anakin, you have no idea what this means to me. I swear you can read my mind sometimes. I was just thinking last night how I wished I could remember some of our happy times together and the very next day you put this together. When did you have time to do this?"

The former Jedi settled down in the grass with her in his lap. "I had a little help from C3PO and R2D2. I recreated the scene using images from their memory banks. It took a while to get everything perfect, but seeing how pleased you are, it was worth all the effort. I love you Padme and with time I hope you can come to love me like you did before."

Padme set the palm of her hand against his cheek. "How could I not love you Anakin? Even with no memories I still feel as if you complete me. I am not sure how I would survive without you. I honestly believe I would die of heartache if you were no longer in my life."

"There are no thoughts allowed today my love." Her husband told her with a half-smile before moving a strand of hair from her eyes. "Today is about you and me and our love. There will be no talk of Jedi, the war, or anything unpleasant. I won't hear of it."

"Well then I agree it must be that way." She smiled right along with him before looking down at her stomach. "What do you think Luke? Do you agree with your father?"

Anakin tilted his head when her heard his wife address their baby as a boy. "Luke?"

She nodded. "Yes, I feel like we are having a little Luke."

"Well I think we are having a little Leia." He countered setting his hand on her stomach. "I have this feeling we are going to have a little girl and she is going to be our princess. I think it is fitting considering her mother was once a queen."

"I think we are having a little prince." She argued with her expression full of mirth. "I also think that I am right because I have a mother's intuition and all of that."

Anakin stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "I have the force on my side."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Pfft."

His brow rose. "Did you just pfft me?"

"Yes I did." His wife stuck her chin out at him in a condescendingly manner. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This." He stated the one word before staring at her as he focused the whole of his power on her. Before she had a chance to react, Padme found herself floating above him. "I think the question should be what are you going to do now? I can keep you up there all day long if I desire to do so."

"Put me down right this second!" She shrieked not liking the fact she was dangling in the air. The ground was so much safer. "Ani! Put me down!"

"What is the magic word?" He teased spinning his hand around which caused his wife to spin around in the air as well.

"Now!" She yelled kicking her feet though it did not one ounce of good. "I really don't like heights."

"That is not the word I am looking for." The former Jedi lifted her even higher laughing as he did so.

"Okay I surrender!" Padme told him and was relieved when she found herself being lowered back to the ground. When she finally was sitting back in his lap she shot him a mock glare. "That was mean!"

"Does it make you feel better knowing that I am sorry?" He pressed his lips against her cheek.

"I suppose." She answered before leaning back in his embrace. "I can't say that I am in love with you yet, but if all of our days match this one I know it won't take very long before I can say those words to you and mean them in the way you wish."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out alright. I wanted Anakin to do something sweet for Padme and this is what came to mind. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Obi-Wan was utterly exhausted. He hadn't slept in days and his hunt for Anakin and Padme as not going anywhere. He had gotten a few leads, but in the end they had ended up being fruitless. Hopefully his next lead would be more useful. A contact from one of the many lunar stations in this solar system had made contact claiming he had seen the couple two days ago. It was a leap of faith the Jedi master was taking, but it was honestly the only option he had for the time being and hopefully he would get lucky and they would still be there, if they had been there at all.

Once he finally managed to make it to the lunar station the first thing he did was walk the streets trying to pick up at hint of Anakin's force signature. It would tell him if his former student had ever been there. Obi-Wan was surprised to realize that he _did _sense his former student. The signature was weak telling him they were not longer there, but they had been and that meant he was on the right track. Following the weak signature he ended up in the market district and as luck would have it some people gathered there were talking about Padme. Well it sounded as if they were speaking about Padme and so he listened it.

"What do you mean some pregnant woman got him first?" An angry looking Gungan was arguing with an old man that Obi-Wan quickly realized was a Changling. "I thought that we had a deal? I was going to pay good money for that Wookie and you just gave him away?"

The Changling appeared annoyed. "I wasn't about to pick a fight with a Jedi! The man with her had a light saber and I wasn't going to fight over one Wookie. If you want it so badly then feel free to go after them because it will be your funeral. Have you ever had to deal with a Jedi before? It is better to give them what they want so the will be on their way. I am a business man and I don't want any trouble. Now I am willing to give you a good deal one of the other slaves. How about you come in and take a look around?"

The Gungan made a sound of displeasure, but followed the owner inside. Obi-Wan was left to ponder of the information. What would Anakin want with a Wookie? As far as he knew his former student turned to the dark side did not speak the language and having a slave he couldn't order around would be pointless. Padme did speak Wookie, but why would she have need for a slave? She detested slavery and when the Senate had still be around she had been working on a law that would abolish slavery on every planet in every solar system. It was a question the Jedi master could not answer and it wasn't something he needed to worry about for the time being. The fate of one Wookie mattered not when you looked at the big picture. Besides, the Padme he knew would not allow for harm to come to the creature.

Having learned everything he was going to do from this planet Obi-Wan knew that he needed to move on. Since he had been able to read Anakin's force signature he may be able to follow it to wherever they had traveled to next. At least that is what he was hoping he could do. Tonight he would catch up on his rest before setting out again in the morning. Maybe some much needed sleep would help him look at the situation with a pair of fresh eyes. Things also looked better in the morning, for him they did anyways.

_You're going to kill him aren't you?_

_He has become a very grave threat._

_I can't._

_Anakin is the father isn't he? I am so sorry._

If only he had seen the truth before maybe things could have turned out differently. Emotional attachment was forbidden by the Jedi, but he had always known there was a connection between the former queen of Naboo and his student. Obi-Wan had done his best to pretend that he didn't see the connection and maybe that is where he went wrong. Instead of ignoring it he should have tried to understand. In pretending that it wasn't happening he had pushed Anakin and way and towards the Sith. There were so many things he could have done differently and yet he hadn't and that is the reason things were the way they were at this point in time.

_I'd much rather dream of Padme. Being around her again is intoxicating._

_Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin. You have made a commitment to the Jedi and one that cannot be easily broken._

So many things could have been prevented and that something he would be forced to live with for the rest of his life. It's one of the reasons he was determined to find Padme before it was too late. He had to protect her and her child in a way he had been unable to protect Anakin. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make sure that Anakin's child was safe from the Sith and since Anakin was now part of the Sith, he would keep the child save from him as well. Hopefully Padme would be with him on this. He would hate to have to take her child from her and yet he would if she too had been blinded by the lies of the dark side. The road ahead would not be an easy one, but the doing the right thing and the life of a Jedi never were, but he had made a commitment to this life and nothing would change that. In the end he would do what was right no matter the cost.

TBC…

**AN: You got to see a peak of Obi-Wan and his mission to find them. I thought it was important to show how he was doing. Let me know what you thought and if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme enjoyed looking out at the stars whenever she couldn't sleep. Lately with the time getting closer for the baby to come, the former queen of Naboo found herself up and about during the oddest hours. When everyone else was asleep she would be wide away sitting up front in the ships pilot seat as she watched the planets pass by. Tonight was no different than the others and so once again found herself watching the stars pass by one by one as the ship traveled to no particular destination.

As tired as she was Padme just could not manage to grasp on to sleep. Her thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Sometimes she felt as if she was close to remembering something important and then in the next instant it was gone. A part of her wanted so badly to remember, but then there was a deeper part which warned her against it. A part of her mind did remember, but it kept the memories suppressed as way to protect her, though protect her from what she was unsure.

Occasionally she would get these flashes of the past or at least that is what she assumed them to be. Padme did not tell Anakin about these flashes because honestly he had a lot on his mind and she did not want to worry him over nothing. If they started coming more frequently then she would tell him, but until that time it was her secret, her burden to bear. If she was meant to remember then she would and if not, then Padme was prepared to live her life as was because truthfully it wasn't a horrible life. She had a husband who loved her and a baby on the way. In her opinion things could be a whole lot worse and she was lucky that they weren't.

_Hold me, like you did by the lake on Naboo. When there was only our love and no politics, no plotting, and no war._

Gazing out at the stars she smiled at what she assumed to be a somewhat happy memory. She had remembered it the other night and since then no new memories had made an appearance. As she recalled the memory she allowed her emotions to unfold. It was almost like she could _feel _Anakin's arms around her as he cradled her against his chest. She could _feel _his love for her along with his worry. It was nice to know that during all this craziness love did still exist.

"You weren't in bed." His voice came from behind her and she whirled around in her seat to find her husband clad in only his pants looking at her with concern. "I was afraid something had happened when I woke up and you weren't there. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." She knew it wasn't exactly the answer he had been looking for and yet it had been the truth.

Anakin shook his head with a small smile. "I figured that part out when I woke up to find you not in bed. Are you going to tell me why you can't seem to find sleep?"

Padme sighed as she stood up and stretched. "I have a lot on my mind I suppose which is quite odd when you think about it considering that I don't remember most of my life up until very recently. It is just with the baby coming soon I worry. We are on the run and I have no idea how long we will be running or where we are going to run to. I don't like the idea of raising our child on a star ship. No offense meant with that comment because I know you are doing your best, but I think I want, well I know I want to raise our baby somewhere we won't have to worry about war or politics or Jedi hunting us down. I want to be able to have a home and life and I try not to tell you any of this since I know you have a lot on your mind and I would hate to add to that, but-"

The soon to be mother never got a chance to finish with what she had been saying because in the next instant her husband had pressed his lips against hers. Immediately her hands went to his hair as he hands rested on her hips. All of her thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind and there was only Anakin. Briefly she wondered if kissing him had always been this way or if it was only this intense because of the fact to her it was similar to kissing him for the first time ever. She supposed that in the long run it didn't really matter. All that really mattered was what was taking place in the here and the now.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the former Jedi broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "_Never_ be afraid to tell me how you are feeling Padme. I want you to be happy and if living like this doesn't bring you the happiness you deserve then I will find a way to make it so, but I cannot do that if you won't tell me when something is wrong. First thing in the morning I am going to do a sweep of some nearby planets. Since we are near the outer rim we are more likely to find a planet the Jedi are not welcome on. That is the best place we could hope for. It's somewhere the Republic cannot reach. Nobody will recognize us on one of these planets and we can settle down before the baby arrives and stay there until this war has passed."

"Oh Ani, thank you!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. This was better than she could have hoped for. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Anything for you my love." He whispered before placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now come back to bed Padme. You need all the rest you can get."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. Now I know there has not been a lot of action, but there will be soon I just needed things to happen before any action could take place. In the next chapter you have Chewie and Anakin checking out one of the planets.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

"I hate sand planets." Anakin was quickly regretting having come to this particular planet as he trudged through sand and wiped it from his face as the wind whipped it around.

One thing he had no missed about Tatooine had been the sand. The only reason he was even on this dessert planet was because it had been the closet that wasn't on the Republics radar and he had promised Padme he would check it out. When R2D2 had picked this planet up as livable his wife had been thrilled. The former Jedi hadn't wanted to do anything which would make her unhappy and so he had taken Chewie and the small shuttle pod down to the planet. As far as the outlining planets went it really wasn't that bad, but Anakin had never been a fan of Tatooine and he was wasn't a fan of this place. Still, he wasn't stupid and he knew that this planet may be the best out of all the ones that could sustain life.

"It has potential." He muttered to the young Wookie standing next to him. He hadn't exactly been keen on the idea of bringing Chewie with him, but Padme had insisted. She figured it would be a good bonding experience. "What do you think? Do you think Padme would like to live here? I know it isn't anywhere near as nice as Naboo, but it is better than living on a ship. We could be happy here and have a life until everything has settled down and then we will go somewhere better, but for now this looks as if it could be promising."

Chewie made a few noises that Anakin interpreted as positive. As much as the young creature had annoyed him at first, he found himself getting attached to him. He could see how and why his wife liked him so much. Sure Chewie could get on his nerves he wasn't as bad as the 'Chosen one' had first thought. The Wookie was a fast learner and one day he would no doubt be a hell of pilot.

They continued walking looking around the central town when Anakin felt as if someone was watching them. His sense was telling him that there was danger and through the force he knew it was Jedi though the signature did not match Obi-Wan or anyone on the council. "Chewie, I have a few things I need to take care of before I head back. Since it will be getting dark soon you need to head back to the ship so Padme doesn't worry. I will be back soon, but if by chance I do not come back by morning, I want you to program R2 to take Padme to Tatooine and find the Lars family. They will take care of you and make sure that you all are safe."

The young Wookie made a noise of displeasure, but he knew to listen to Anakin. He may not like it, but he would follow this command. With one last look he turned around and started running in the direction of the ship a few miles away. It would not take him very long to get there. Hopefully Anakin wouldn't be too far behind him. Chewie did not want to leave him behind and if it came to it he would come back for his master, but first he would give Anakin the time to do whatever it was that needed to be done. He would focus on protecting Padme because she was his mother now for lack of a better word and he loved her as if she had been his biological one.

The recently turned Sith waited until Chewbacca was out of sight before he took out his light saber and activated it while heading down a nearly empty street. Now he was one hundred percent sure someone was now following him he could feel it. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

As soon as the last word left his lips he felt someone come up behind him. He spun quickly bringing his light saber up to block a blow from a Jedi he had never met personally, but knew of from the tattoos on his face to be Takk' Shan. The blue of his saber was bright against the green of his opponents. "Traitor! You are a traitor to the republic!"

The former Jedi sneered kicking Takk' Shan in the midsection. "It is the Jedi who are the traitors! We are trained to do as told without asking questions and as soon as you start to ask them you are deemed a traitor. Have you ever wondered why we are not allowed to love? Have you never once questioned what we fought for? We act without question, but now I am questioning and because of that I am evil?"

"We fight for a better life. We protect the ones who cannot protect themselves Anakin." Taak' Shan argued hoping he could get through to the young man because honestly if Anakin Skywalker was the 'Chosen One' having him on the other side would ensure the Jedi's destruction, of this he was absolutely sure. "Why question what we know to be right? As for love, it is a weakness as you have well proven. Where is your lovely wife by the way? Have you killed her yet because you will you know. If you don't physically take her life the path you are on will emotionally kill her. Sith are killers plain and simple. It would be better for her if she _was _dead."

That was all it took for Anakin to lose his mind. "Don't you _ever _talk about her again do you understand? Well actually that won't be a problem since I am going to kill you."

True to his word the former Jedi did kill Takk' Shan. It did not take very long either. His rage is what gave Anakin the upper hand. Padme was his life and when his life was threatened everything else flew out the window. When his rival's head hit the ground, he started to come back to reality and what he did had hit him full force. Contrary to what everyone else might think, Anakin _did _feel remorse for everything he did. Sinking to his knees in the sand he allowed his head to fall in to his hands. He had done what was necessary, but even knowing that he could feel the guilt coiling in his stomach. What had he become? Could Padme really love this monster he had become?

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write and it shows that Anakin does fees regret for the things he has done so maybe he is not completely lost or is he? Let me know your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

While Anakin and Chewbacca were down on the sand planet, Padme found herself at a loss as to what to do with herself. When her husband had told her they would be checking out the outer rim planets she had thought he meant the both of them, but apparently she had gotten his message mixed up because he didn't me he would be checking them out with her, but rather he would be taking the Wookie with him. When she had tried to lodge a complaint he wouldn't hear of it. He could be downright stubborn about certain things and this had been one of those things.

_I think I have a right to go since I am going to be living on the planet as well._

_When I deem it safe and if I think it has potential __**then **__I will bring you down to the planet. _

_Won't I be safe if I am with you?_

_You will be safer here. I promise you can go with me next time my love, but do this one thing for me. I will take Chewie with me, but I __**need **__you to stay here this one time._

It had been end of discussion after that. Padme hadn't wanted to argue with him because truthfully Anakin never asked her for anything and she felt it would be wrong to deny him the one thing he had asked her for. So here she was left on the ship with only two droids and her unborn child for company. Reading and watching the Holo-Net hadn't kept her busy and soon she found herself wandering around the ship wondering when Anakin would get back. The former queen of Naboo was anxious to hear about the planet and if he thought it would be a good place to settle down for the time being.

"Miss Padme!" C3PO was hurrying in her direction and she could tell whatever he had to tell her it was important and had him distressed, well as distressed as a droid could get considering they lacked real emotion. "There is an urgent message from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I tried to inform him that Master Anakin is out, but he was persistent that he speak with you. I would not have bothered you and yet I worried that-"

Padme was quick to cut him off as she headed towards the front of the ship with him hot on her heels. "You did the right thing coming to get me. I know that Ani told you not to worry me with anything, but I appreciate your honesty 3PO."

Talking to this Obi-Wan probably wasn't the smartest thing she could do, but then again Padme felt as if she did. She knew Anakin didn't trust him and yet he had been his mentor for years and since Padme had no idea if her husband had any family or anything other than herself and their unborn baby, which meant she had no idea if this Obi-Wan was trying to get in touch with them because something had happened to relative or friend of the family. If something had happened and she ignored the message she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to forgive herself.

"Padme!" As soon as she entered the room she saw a blue holo image of who she could only assume to be Obi-Wan Kenobi the Jedi master. She took a moment to study his features hoping to jog her memory and yet nothing came to her. She was staring at a stranger. "Thank the force you are alright. I know that our last conversation wasn't exactly left on the best of terms, but we are friends and I feared for your safety. Where are you? If you give me your coordinates I can come to get you. Anakin hasn't hurt you has he?"

"Anakin is my husband he would never hurt me." She stated taking a few steps back. "I am afraid that you have your facts messed up. My husband has done nothing other than protect me. It was the Jedi who betrayed _us_."

The Jedi master frowned. Something was wrong, he could sense it. "Padme, what are you talking about? It was Anakin who betrayed the Jedi. He joined the side of the Sith. He allowed Palpatine to kill Master Windu. It was Anakin who attacked-"

"I think we have heard enough of your lies Obi-Wan." Suddenly a chilling voice filled the air and Padme whirled around to see Anakin standing there covered in blood, but not showing any signs of harm, and glaring at the holo image of his old teacher. "My wife knows the truth of what you did. The Jedi hold no power over us anymore. I have no secrets from my wife and therefore whatever you were hoping to accomplish will not come to pass. I would recommend not trying to contact either of us again. I let you live on Mustafar, but I won't make the same mistake twice if you continue to pursue us."

Before the other man could say anything the image was cut off. Padme was quick to assure her husband that she had not known what Obi-Wan wanted. The last thing she needed was for him to think she had betrayed him. "Anakin, I swear to you the only reason I even listened to that message is because I feared someone we know, a friend or family member, may have been in danger. If I had known what he really wanted I _never _would've listened to the message in the first place."

"I believe you." He replied losing the look of anger and taking her in his arms. "I am just glad that I made it back before he got to you and turned you against me as well. We need to leave _now. _I won't take the risk that he could be tracing us this very instant. I sent Chewbacca back to the main town to gather some supplies, but after that we must leave. Even if I was sure Obi-Wan couldn't possibly track us it is still not safe her."

"What happened?" She questioned gesturing to all the blood splattered on his face and soaking his clothing.

Anakin pulled away slightly in order to look her in the eyes. "I was attacked by a Jedi. He was going to come for you. I had no other choice. I had to take his life."

TBC…

**AN: Here is another chapter and I actually really like how this one turned out. There was more Obi-Wan which was fun to write and we got to see Anakin and Padme so I think that is good. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Both Anakin and Padme were quiet as they entered their bed chamber that night. R2D2 had been given orders to keep the ship heading as far from the outer rim as possible. Since Obi-Wan may know where they were it appeared as if they would need to start looking for a new solar system to find a planet they could live on for the time being. Padme was disappointed of course, she had been looking forward to making a home on a real planet instead of ship, but she understood the reasons behind why they had to keep moving. Their safety was the most important thing at the moment and she understood completely. Sometimes what you wanted must be pushed to the side when it came to the bigger picture.

Anakin, on the other hand, was furious. Things had been going so well up until today. He had thought they were safe. He thought that maybe, just maybe they would not have to worry about being hunted by the Jedi and yet he had been wrong. Anakin realized that no matter how much he may want to, he could _not _let his guard down. He would have to be on alert all the time if he wanted to keep Padme, Chewbacca, and their child safe. The fact that he hadn't realized they were being followed told him how he had been slacking. What would he have done if the Jedi he killed had went after Padme first instead of him? He wouldn't be able to live if something happened to her.

His wife was brushing her long hair and humming to herself when she noticed him watching her in the mirror. Turning around in her seat she smiled softly. Even after everything that happened earlier in the day she was comforted knowing he was here. "Are you alright Ani? You have been very quiet today."

"I was lost in my thoughts." He replied taking a few steps towards her and setting his hands on her shoulders. "I apologize for not being here today. I should have been here and yet I wasn't. If something happened to you I do not know what I would've done. I love you Padme, you are my soul, and you are my angel of light in the darkest of hours."

"Nothing happened Ani and you can't control everything." She told him setting her against his cheek. "I know that you like to think you can, but the truth is you don't have that kind of power. _Nobody _has that kind of power. I know you have a lot on your mind right now and I do not blame you because if I was in your position I would probably have a lot on my mind as well, but you can't let it consume you Anakin. Everything will work out, I have faith in that."

Her husband sighed letting his forehead rest against hers. "You always know exactly what to do say in order to make me feel better. How do you do that my love?"

She smiled and pressed her lips against his softly for the briefest of moments. "I suppose it must be from all my time dealing with people when I was queen and a senator. Perhaps it is something that just stays with you over time. I have no idea to be honest."

Anakin pulled her over to the bed and laid down next to her. He needed her nearness to make him feel better after everything that transpired today. "Besides Obi-Wan trying to turn you against me, did you have a pleasant day? Nothing else that I need to know about happened did it?"

"Everything was fine." She assured him setting her hands over his which rested on her stomach. "I was kind of restless, but I think it is because Luke was kicking today almost nonstop. He doesn't like it when you aren't around and neither do I. It makes both of us anxious."

The former Jedi tightened his hold on her. "I am here now and I am not going to go anywhere."

Padme did not realize that her eyes had started to tear up until she felt a few spill down her cheeks. "You could have been killed today! Do you know what I felt when I saw you covered in blood? It was the day you came back injured all over again! I had no idea the blood wasn't yours. I thought-I thought-"

"Hush my love," He whispered when she couldn't finish what she had been saying in the first place. "I am fine and you have nothing to worry about. I will admit that I haven't been at the top of my game because I was hoping the worst was over, but trust me when I say it will not be a mistake I make again. I underestimated the Jedi and it is something I regret."

"I wish that things could be simple." She whispered leaning her head against his chest. "Do you think that we will ever have a normal life? I hate the thought of raising our child in the midst of a war where they will always be hunted. Do you think, I mean, do you think it would be best if the baby was raised by someone else? Someone who isn't on the Jedi's radar? I don't want to get rid of our child, but I do want what is best for them even if it means not being raised by us."

Anakin saw red at the mere thought of having to give up his child. "That is not going to happen my love I promise. If I have to single handedly kill every Jedi to ensure our baby stays with us then that is what I will do. We are not going to give up our baby. I won't hear of it so get that thought out of your head right this instant. We are a family and we will stay that way."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought that Padme may thing this way and so Anakin is assuring her he would never let that happen. Let me know what you all thought. I will update when I can, but I haven't been feeling well again.**

**Please R&R Like Always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

_You are with him!_

_No!_

_You brought him here to kill me!_

_No, Anakin, I would never-_

_Liar! You have betrayed me!_

Padme's eyes popped open as she awoke from a deep sleep her hands immediately going to her throat as she tried to remove hands which were not there to begin with. Rationally she realized that she had been experiencing a nightmare, but the images along with the feelings, had been so strong and so real it was hard to tell the difference. Even though the dream was quickly fading from her mind, the feelings remained between like a ghost wanting to haunt her.

It was odd because what she could remember of the dream didn't make any sense at all to the pregnant woman. She remembered heat all around as it caressed her flesh. The heat of course was coming from the planet itself considering it had been a lava planet. She recalled seeing Anakin's face contorted in to a mask of utter and complete rage. In her dream he must have been angry with her for some unknown reason. She almost recalled seeing the one called Obi-Wan and the reason she found that to be strange was because he actually appeared to be worried about her and if what her husband was telling her about the Jedi to be true then shouldn't he have lacked the concerned expression? Finally she chalked up to her mind working overtime and creating odd scenarios in her dreams because she did not, for one second, believe that could be a memory.

"Padme?" Anakin mumbled her name as he blinked tiredly before sitting up. He had been in a peaceful when suddenly, out of the blue, he was hit with her anxiety and fear. It had been strong enough to pull him out of slumber. "What is wrong my love? You are shaking and your emotions are in extreme turmoil. Are you in pain? Is something wrong with the baby? Is it time?"

She shook her head trying to figure out the best possible way to explain her dream without worrying him. "I'm fine Ani I promise you. I just had a bad nightmare. It is nothing that you need to worry about."

"You don't seem fine." Her husband pointed out as he let his eyes roam over her face for a second time as she took in her look of fear. That must have been some nightmare to get this sort of reaction from her. "Tell me about your dream. It may help you to relax if you talk about it."

Padme bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her hands which were currently folded and resting in her lap. "It was only a dream. It is not anything we have to worry about. I did not mean to wake you. You need not worry about me. I will be fine in a few minutes."

Anakin grasped her chin between three of his fingers. "You could never lie to me in the past and you are having no better success now. Whatever your nightmare was about is obviously bothering you. When I was having dreams about my mother you would make me talk about them and now I am reversing it and making you talk to me. Please Padme, I can see how shaken up you are. Talk to me, you know you can talk to me."

"I only remember bits and pieces." She told him honestly knowing that if she did not open up he would just keeping pushing until she did and this way it would save time and effort. "I remember a lava planet with heat so intense I thought for sure my skin was going to boil off. I remember feeling frightened. It was probably the worst fear I have ever felt. In my dream Obi-Wan was there and you were as well. The two of you were arguing, but I couldn't make out the words. I had this roaring in my ears that just would not subside. It's strange because in my dream it is almost as if I am looking at you from a position where I am laying down, but I can't move and I feel as if I am suffocating. That is all I really remember of the dream before I woke up. What do you think it means?"

The former Jedi was quiet for a few moments. He knew that he could not tell his wife the truth. She would be devastated to learn that her nightmare had actually taken place. It would break any trust they had gained since she lost her memories. Anakin knew that he would have to think of some way to turn this in his favor. He needed to make it appear as if this was some Jedi mind trick or something similar. "Dreams do not always have to mean something my love. Usually they are created by the subconscious in order to deal with stressful situations in your life, but I do know that this was no ordinary nightmare. The Jedi have many talents and I think that Obi-Wan is using your dreams to try and turn you against me. He has always had an obsession with you and I never wanted to believe it because I thought him to be my friend, he was like a father to me in some ways. I realize now that he will do whatever he must to tear us apart. I wish that I could protect you from your dreams, but some things are out of my reach for the time being."

The former queen of Naboo shuttered at the mere thought of someone invading her dreams and manipulating them to work in their favor. Curling closer to her husband she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. "I know that you would never hurt me Ani. I have been doing a lot of thinking and as much as I hate the idea of war I have come to see that there is no other option. If we have to fight the Jedi to ensure a peaceful and safe life for not only our child, but every child in the galaxy, then I am willing to fight alongside you. I will do whatever it takes to make this galaxy a place worth living in."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I know it was not the greatest, but I am still not feeling well and so I put it up anyways because it kind of works for a filler chapter. A lot of you are torn between wanting Anakin to turn good, wanting him to turn evil, or wanting Padme to turn to the side of the Sith. I love hearing your thoughts so keep them coming.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme had managed to fall asleep for a little while when suddenly she was woken by the sound of an explosion of some sort and the entire ship shaking as if it had been rammed. "Anakin!"

The former Jedi shot up straight at the sound of his wife's voice and immediately he knew what was happening. They were being raided by space pirates. It wasn't actually that big of a surprise considering they were no longer happened to be in republic territory. "Padme I want you to take Chewbacca and I need you to hide. Do not make a sound do you understand me? We do not have a lot of time before we are boarded. I am going to take them out, but I cannot do that until I know you are safe. Lock yourself somewhere until you hear me calling for you. Only when you hear my voice do you understand?"

She nodded quickly hurrying to where Chewbacca sleep. She woke the young Wookie who followed her without question. She wanted to find the droids to hide them as well, but she was not sure how much time she had. Already she could hear feet as the ruffians came aboard. She would just have to hope that the droids made it out alright. Locking herself and Chewie in what she called the medical bay, Padme did her best to keep him calm in this tense situation. He was frightened and wanted Anakin, but she knew that would not be safe right now.

"Remember the buyer wants the woman alive so that means we can kill anyone else other than the male." A mumbled voice sounded outside the door and the former queen of Naboo placed her hand over Chewbacca's mouth in order to keep him silent. "Keep your eyes open mate you know how quick Jedi can be."

Another voice sounded from outside the door. "I'm not stupid you know. I've been doing this for years, way before you were even conceived. I am the one who taught Fett everything he knew before he went and got himself killed. Stop your yapping and find her. Whoever this broad is, she is bringing us in a lot of money assuming we can get the job done and soon."

Everything went quiet and Padme had no idea what was going on outside the doors. She was tempted to check and yet she remembered what Anakin had told her. She needed to wait until he gave her the all clear, but what if he never came? What if her husband was out there right now hurt and maybe even dying? She couldn't just leave him there. Motioning for Chewbacca to stay where he was and remain quiet, she opened the doors slowly not seeing anyone, but as soon as she let out the breath she had been holding, she felt arms wrap around her body encasing her much like a cage. Her first instinct was to scream and yet the hand that covered her mouth prevented that.

"Well look what the force dragged in." The ragged voice muttered with a laugh. "My you are a pretty one. I think that I may just keep you for myself."

"It will be the last thought you _ever _have." Anakin appeared out of the shadows. His light saber was still stuck to his belt even though the man had his gun drawn and pressed up against Padme's temple in warning. "You will be dead before you ever have a chance to pull that trigger."

The man laughed as he pressed the gun more firmly against her skull. "Tough words boy, but you forget one thing."

Anakin did not move an inch as he took in his opponent. "What would that be?"

"I'm the one with the gun." The older man laughed deeply as if he knew something the others did not. "Now we are going to take the lady and-"

"What do you mean when you say we?" Anakin questioned as she made a show of looking around the corridor for the man's partner who was nowhere to be seen. A dark smirk came to rest on his lips. "If you mean the scum that is lying in _pieces _on the holo deck then I am not worried and you shouldn't be either since you're about to join him."

Padme watched as her heartbeat thudded in her ears as her husband raised his gloved hand and squeezed the air lightly. At first she didn't realize what was happening until the man who had been holding her fell to his knees clutching his throat. His face was quickly turning blue and she sprinted to her husband's side wanting to be far away from the other man as she could possibly get.

"Ani?" Her voice quivered when she saw his yellow eyes. He looked so inhuman and not at all like the man she had spent the last few days with. "Ani, you are killing him!"

His reply was instantaneous. "I know that is the point. He deserves worth than death, but I do not have the time to dish out the proper revenge and so he will get a quick death."

She was horrified to hear those words leave his mouth. Sure she wanted the guy to pay for threatening her and her unborn child, but murder? She couldn't and wouldn't condone that. "This is wrong. We should just leave him somewhere. Murder is not the answer Anakin and you know it."

"He _will _pay for daring lay a hand on you Padme and I do not want to hear another word about it do you under?" He snapped as his eyes seemed to glow yellow before his fingers clenched slightly and a snap could be heard as the man fell to the ground dead with a broken neck. Anakin looked at his wife as his anger left him as quickly as it had taken over. "Please don't look at me like that Padme. Death is a part of life and it was his time."

"It is not up to you to decide who lives and who dies." She argued with a sad expression as she shook her head. "I understand wanting to protect us, but there had to be another way."

Anakin kept his expression blank. She needed to realize that sometimes you had to take drastic measures. "Sometimes you have to do what is necessary instead of what is right."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I will give you a hint by telling you that it is very important what happened in this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts about why it is important and what you think is going to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin was at a loss as to what to do in order to get his wife to talk him again. He would do almost anything if she would just look at him, which was something she had not done in two days. The only time she had spoken was to ask him what he was going to do with the bodies and when he informed her he planned to dump them on the nearest planet, or just set them out in to empty space, she had told him that she wanted to have a small funeral service for them. He really had not argued with her because things were tense right now between them. He would let his wife hold a small funeral for the space pirates in the hopes that by doing so she would finally forgive him.

The former Jedi was not going to apologize for his actions because the truth was he wasn't sorry. He had done what was necessary in order to keep his family safe and that is nothing to be sorry for. If he had to do the entire thing over again he would do it exactly the same way. Padme needed to realize that the galaxy was a dangerous place and if you wanted to live, sometimes you needed to do things you may not completely agree with.

Anakin had learned a very long time ago how dangerous this galaxy could be. Having spent most of his childhood on Tatooine as a slave, he understood that life was pain and if you wanted to survive you needed to develop a thick skin or else you would end up like some of the women and children on Tatooine who had not been strong enough to handle the life of a slave and ended up nothing more than bone as they wandered the desert searching for a freedom that would never come. It was kill or be killed these days and he would be damned before he let himself or any member of his family be killed. He'd already lost his mother and he would not suffer another loss like that. He wouldn't be able to handle it without completely losing his mind. Padme and his child were Anakin's only real ties to his humanity and without them he would have no reason to hang on to what little humanity he had left.

He found Padme in their bedchamber sitting on the bed. She wasn't doing anything other than just sitting there looking down at her hands. It was obvious she was lost in thought. He toyed with the idea of leaving her be, but he realized that he needed to speak with her. His plan had been to open up completely about what happened to his mother and why he had reacted as strongly as he had when the space pirate had threatened her. Hopefully after hearing what he had to say she would forgive him, or at the very least if forgiveness was not in the cards, maybe she would at least be able to understand to a certain degree.

"Weeks before my mother died, I was having terrible nightmares about it. I could feel her pain though I had no idea what was causing it." He came to sit down next to her as he spoke. "You went with me when I went back to my home planet to find out how she was. It was when I was watching you because someone was trying to kill you. As it turns out my mother had been sold to a farmer who actually freed her and married her. Anyways, when we finally found them I was told she had been taken by Tuskan Raiders, who are much like space pirates in a way, they take, pillage, and kill without regard. Lars told me point blank that she dead, but I did not believe him because I could feel her presence through the force. I told you to stay while I went to find her."

Padme set her hand over his when he paused for a few seconds and it gave him the strength needed to continue. "When I found her she was still alive, but just barely. She had been beaten among other things and yet she managed to hang on. You once told me it was because she wanted to see me one last time and I like to think that is true. The only peace I get is knowing that she died in my arms knowing she was loved. After she died I was ruled by my rage. I wanted to make the ones who took her hurt as badly as I happened to be hurting and so I killed them, I killed them all. It wasn't just the men either, I slaughtered the women and the children as well. To my way of thinking if they wanted to act like animals then they would die like them as well."

There was another short pause and this time Padme decided to speak. "I am sorry you had to deal with all of that Anakin I really am. Nobody deserves to feel such loss, but why are you telling me this now?"

His eyes closed briefly. "When that thug held the blaster to your head, it was like my mother all over again. You were going to die and there was nothing I would be able to do about it. You have no idea what I felt like knowing this. I cannot even explain it properly. The only thing I can say in my defense is that I lost control because I love you. I could not stand the thought of losing yet another person that I care about. When you told me to let him go, I knew that it was something I could not do. He would have contacted whoever it was that hired him and more would come. It is not possible for me to take back what I did and if I am going to be honest with you, I would not want to take it back. I am sorry though that you were forced to see me lose control in such a manner. I am not perfect Padme and I will be the first to admit that, but I couldn't lose you, I wouldn't be able to carry on if you were taken from me. I won't lose you like I lost my mother, I can't."

Tears started to leak down his cheeks at thoughts of his mother filled his head. Padme wrapped her arms around him and pulled her husband close against her chest. She had never seen him this upset before and while she still did not completely accept what he did but she understood better than she had before. "Oh Ani, nothing is going to happen to me I promise you. It's okay to miss your mother and it is okay to be afraid, it is a part of being human."

TBC…

**AN: There were so many ways I could have gone with this chapter, but I liked this way the best. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you all thought about it. I need to show that Anakin is still very much human and not a monster though he does have his dark side, but he has his reasons behind everything that he does.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

"Do you think they had families?" Padme's question came out of the blue as she, Anakin, Chewbacca, and the droids stood watching the bodies of the two pirates turn to ash. Since Anakin had decided that it was too dangerous to risk landing on a planet, everyone had agreed to burn the bodies and then they would release the bodies in to space. Of course Anakin hadn't really wanted a funeral, but it helped his wife deal with everything and so he had complied. "I know that what they did for a living was terrible, but they were still people and I hope they didn't have families because I know that if it had been you who was killed or even went missing without so much as a trace, I wouldn't be able to take it so that is why I hope they don't have families. I wouldn't want them to live their lives never knowing."

The former Jedi slid his hand in to his wife's for her comfort rather than his. "I am sure they did not have families my love. They would not have had the time will all the killing and raping they no doubt did."

"Anakin," Padme sighed and looked down. "You shouldn't say things like that hen we are giving them a small funeral service. I am not asking you to forgive them for what they did, but please no comments that could be considered disrespectful. In life they did what they felt they had to and in death I can only hope they find a happier end."

"Well hopefully in death they make better life choices because they can't die twice." He quipped before quickly growing serious at the look his love as giving him in the moment. "Alright, I am sorry, there is to be no more comments from me like the ones I just made. What do you want us to do now?"

Padme tilted her head to the side as she thought of an answer. "I was thinking that someone should say something nice and I would do it, but to be honest the only memory I have of either of them is when one happened to be holding a blaster to my head and I doubt that makes me the best candidate and I know you would not desire to say something. The best way to go would probably be by having a moment of silence."

Anakin nodded as the moment of silence began. Truthfully he was rather relieved that he wouldn't have to say anything because there was nothing he wanted to say that would fall under his wife's appropriate comments rule. Silence really was the only way to go and hopefully when that was done this whole ceremony that those two men did not even deserve would be over. He could only pretend for so long and that time was quickly running out. All he really wanted was to get rid of the bodies so they would be able to move past this and start focusing on the present and the future. A future they would not have had these ruffians gotten their way.

Padme was quiet for quite some time. While a part of her did feel badly that these men had lost their lives, after her talk with Anakin she was starting to see things more clearly. She understood his side of things and she also understood that if these men had lived they would have done whatever it as they had been planning to do to her. It honestly was better for everyone that they were dead. Yet they were people and regardless of good or evil they had died and so their death should be recognized hence her reasoning behind this mock funeral.

Anakin had started to grow bored when he heard Padme's sharp intake of breath. Immediately his head turned to look at her and he saw that she was doubled over with both of her hands clutching her stomach. He also heard a whoosh of what he thought to be air only to realize moments later liquid had spilled down her thighs and there as blood mixed in with it. "Padme? Padme, what is wrong?"

"N-nothing is wrong Ani." She assured him trying to smile through the pain. "Everything is actually the way it should be. Our baby is coming Ani, it is finally time."

Anakin paled at her words. The baby was coming right now? "The baby is coming now? Padme you cannot give birth right now! I am not ready, _we _are not ready. I have no idea how to deliver a baby. What if something goes wrong? What if I do something that hurts you and the baby?"

Despite the pain of the contractions the former queen of Naboo felt the need to calm her husband down. Her hands went to his face as she pressed her lips to his softly. "Anakin, everything is going to be alright. Women have been having babies for centuries. Besides, we have C3PO to help. What we need to do is get me to our room. We still have time left. The contractions are still far apart and it could take hours. Hopefully you can find a planet with a med center, but if you can't then we will handle this together. We can do this Anakin. Just think, in a matter of a few hours you are going to be a daddy."

"I'm going to be a-a-" that is as far as he got before his world went dark as he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Great." She mumbled with a small laugh before looking at Chewbacca. "Chewie, I need you to help R2 rouse Anakin. When you have done that please make sure he comes to our room where I will be with 3PO. When he wakes up please don't let him pass out again if at all possible. I really need him right now."

TBC…

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, the babies are finally going to show up and things will get really complicated for the family soon. You must remember that Obi-Wan is still searching for them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

"What do you mean you only have a clinic?" Anakin was about ready to kill the woman he was talking two via the holo-com. After Chewbacca had managed to wake him up he had gotten in touch with the nearest planet hoping they would have a med center, but his hopes were dashed. "My wife is in labor with our first child and you're telling me that you only have a clinic and your doctor is gone on vacation?"

The young woman flinched at the tone he was using. "I'm sorry sure, but yelling at me is not going to change the situation. Our nurse is very capable and we have a med droid who I am sure would be able to help with the delivery-"

The 'Chosen One' cut off what she was aying before she had a chance to finish. "I am not letting a nurse handle the birth of our first child and if I wanted a droid to deliver the baby I would have the droid I own do it because at least I know he is capable. "We will hand this on our own, thank you for nothing."

He clicked off the transmission before heading to the quarters he shared with Padme. Her screams filled the air and he dreaded going in to the room, but knowing that he would not miss the birth of his child. His wife needed him and he was going to be there for her no matter if the situation made him uncomfortable or not. Taking a deep breath he entered the room to find Chewbacca holding Padme's hand as C3PO crouched at the end of the bed and mumbled something about human's being rather messy when they reproduced. If he hadn't been so worried about his wife and child, Anakin probably would have laughed at what the droid had said. He supposed that to a robot birth would be rather messy.

"Anakin, it hurts!" Padme cried when she saw him and he hurried over to her side gently pushing the young Wookie out of the way so that he could hold her hand. "I know childbirth is supposed to be painful, but I never thought that it would be this bad. What if something is wrong with the baby? What if he doesn't make it?"

Anakin had a lot of the exact same fears his wife did, yet he did not say them out loud because she already had enough on her plate for the time being. When he had been panicking, she did her best to keep him calm and so now he would do the same for her if he could. "Nothing is going to happen, Padme; you have to trust me on this. Our baby is going to be fine and _she _will be healthy."

Padme nodded with a smile that came out more of a grimace due to the pain. "You are still confident in your belief that it's a girl aren't you? I cannot wait to see your face when you realize she is actually a he."

"Miss Padme," C3PO interrupted the conversation in a nervous voice. Then again he was always kind of nervous so neither human took it as a sign that they should be worried. "I am going to need you to push on the next contraction. Master Anakin if you could count to ten so she knows when to stop pushing that would be much appreciated."

As soon as the contraction came the former queen of Naboo squeezed her eyes shut, gritted her teeth, and pushed for all she was worth. She felt as if she was being torn in two, but even then she did not stop pushing until her husband had reached ten in his count and when she did the sweetest sound ever reached her ears. It was the sound of her child crying. "Is he okay? Is Luke okay?"

C3PO quickly cut the cord and wrapped the newborn child in warm towels. "Oh Miss Padme he is completely fine and you were right about having a boy."

As happy as Anakin was he couldn't believe that he'd been wrong about Padme having a girl. He'd been so sure about it being a girl, he could have sworn that he sensed it through the force. "A boy? Are you sure it's a boy and if you are then are you sure there isn't another one in there?"

The new mother would have laughed had it not been for the sharp pain which torn through her stomach a few seconds later. "Ani, something is wrong! It shouldn't still hurt like this. I feel like I need to push again. I have to-I can't-"

She was pushing again and not two minutes later another wail filled the room and the golden droid held up a second squirming bundle. "A girl! Master Anakin you have a son and a daughter!"

"I was only joking when I asked if there was another on in there." Anakin was pale as he looked at his daughter. It wasn't that he was unhappy they'd had twins; he was just surprised is all. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to his wife's sweaty forehead. "This is-it's-Padme, this is perfect! You gave me not one child, but two! We have a Like and Leigh can you believe it?"

Padme smiled tired as she took the babies in her arms once C3PO had gotten them all cleaned up. "It is hard not to believe it when I am holding my two perfect angels in my arms. I had no idea that I was pregnant with twins. This is indeed a wonderful surprise. Are you happy Ani?"

"More than happy my love." He assured her gazing down at his family in wonderment. He had a family, a perfect little family. It was something he had never really thought he would have until he married Padme. "Though I guess that means nobody really wins the bed since you had one of each."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The twins are here! I was so excited to finally write this. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Also, what do you all think about Disney buying the rights to Star Wars? I have heard a lot of different views and I would love to hear yours on this matter. Also in the next movies they are coming out with that focus on Luke and Leigh's kids, who do you think the villian will be?**

**Please R&R like always! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme was sleeping soundly which meant that Anakin as free to watch over his son and daughter. It had been to days since his wife had given birth and as of right now the ship was on a course to the next solar system which was known for its advances in the medical field. It would be a great place to stop and make sure that his wife and children were in perfect health. Of course the former queen of Naboo would tell him it wasn't at all necessary, but he felt that it would be better to have her checked out just in case something had gone wrong. It was better to be safe than sorry, at least that is what his mother had always said and she had been the smartest woman other than his wife that he'd ever known.

Stand over the bassinets, Anakin looked down at his sleeping children. They were so tiny and every single time that he would hold one of them or both, he feared he would end up breaking them. Everything he ever loved had been taken from him other than Padme herself, but if the Jedi had their way then he would lose her as well. He had not one doubt in his mind that Obi-Wan and the remaining Jedi would do whatever it took to take everything from him starting with his family. That was why as soon as Luke and Leia were old enough he would teach them the ways of the force. They were both extremely powerful, he could feel it and he knew once they had the proper training they'd be a force to be reckoned with.

Leia was already the spitting image of her mother with dark brown hair and eyes that matched. He knew all babies were supposed to have blue eyes at birth, but not his little princess. Leia had the eyes of her mother though the new father had learned rather quickly that she had his temperament. Her teenage years would be hell, but then again they always were for any parent because watching their child grow up and knowing they wouldn't always be there to protect them, had to be a living nightmare. Anakin wondered if she would be stronger in the force than her brother since she was so much like him already or if she would follow in the footsteps of her mother. He could see her getting in to politics even though he would rather she stayed out of that mess, especially with how corrupt the system was as of right now.

Luke, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of his sister. While he may look exactly as his father had when he was a baby with blond hair and sky blue eyes, his personality was all Padme. Luke never cried and sometimes he would just stare at his parents or his sister without making a sound. Luke was a watcher. He would be the type of person who fought when given no other viable option, but if there was a way to end things peacefully, he would find it. Luke would be the kind of man who saw everything around him even if others did not always see what he could.

While watching his children sleep, Anakin had the horrible feeling that he wouldn't always be able to protect him. One day they would have to fight to their own battles. What would happen to them if Obi-Wan got his hands on them? Would he fill their heads with the lies of the Jedi and turn them against him and Padme? What if Palpatine got them first? Despite what people may think, the 'Chosen One' did not want the Sith life for his kids. It was not really even a life he wanted for himself, but at the time he had pledged himself to the Sith lord, he'd had no other choice. It had been the only way to ensure his wife's safety and the continuation of her life and it had worked had it not? She had not died in childbirth which had been his fear all along. Now that she was safe with no immediate threat on her life that he could not handle, Anakin would have to re-examine his life to find a course that suited him and not everyone else for a change.

"I will _never _let anything happen to either of you." He murmured while reaching to caress first Luke's cheek and then Leia's. "You have my word based on the love I hold for the two of you and your mother. I know that your grandmother, wherever her spirit has chosen to rest, is always watching out for you and if you are ever scared or fear alone then all you have to do is think of her and you will know that she loves you."

He paused trying to get a handle on his thoughts so that he could transfer them in to words. "As you grow up you will probably hear some things about me that you will not understand. There may been be bad things, but you need to knos that everything I have ever done has been for you and your mother in order to keep you all safe. The first lesson in life that I am going to teach is not everything is always as black and white and the Jedi may make it seem. A lot of the world today is shadowed in a gray area. Sometimes there is more to a situation than meets the eye and what you may not see at first glance can end up changing everything. There are many things I am going to teach you, but that won't happen for a while yet. You should enjoy your childhood while you have it, trust me when I say that because I would know better than anyone what it is like to have your childhood ripped from you. I want the two of you to grow up happy with pleasant memories of your life as children and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to show Anakin's softer side with the twins and I think this chapter came out rather well. What did you all think about this chapter?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never expected to pick up Anakin's force signature in the middle of a nearly deserted solar system. He hadn't even planned to stop on any of the few planets which held life because honestly he would not expect his former student to have stopped. If it had been him, he would have simply kept going until he reached a system with more planets. The more planets that held life the easier it would be to hide among the masses. To choose such a deserted area was risky and the Jedi master wondered what Anakin had been thinking.

Knowing that this could very well be his only chance at catching Anakin off guard, Obi-Wan followed the force signature to a small planet that mostly held medical facilities. He'd heard about this planet before when he was still a youngling. According the Jedi council they offered top of the line care for a variety of different things. The Jedi master was confused as to why his former student would come here when suddenly it hit him head on. They must be here for Padme. Perhaps she was in labor or should have already had the child. Obi-Wan grew panicked at the thought because any child of Anakin's was bound to be powerful and dangerous to the remaining Jedi.

The thought of killing a child did not sit well with him and he would not take that route unless another did not present itself soon. Maybe if he could get to the child first and teach it the Jedi ways things would turn out for the best. A child born of a Sith did not have to be doomed to live the life of a Sith as well. Not all hope was lost in Obi-Wan's mind. He may have failed when it came to Anakin Skywalker, but he would not fail when it came to the child. The order of the Jedi would live on through the 'Chosen One's' son or daughter. The child would fulfill the process that their father could not.

As the signature that Obi-Wan was following got stronger he pulled his hood up in order to conceal his identity. It would not do for him to be spotted before was finished in his task. Droids whizzed by as he walked down a long hallway. He could hear the cries of younglings and knew that his hunch about Padme giving birth had been true. He was curious as to why Anakin would bring Padme to such a public place and not arrange for her to have the child with the help of a midwife. He probably wanted to make sure that both she and the baby were healthy. When it came to the former queen of Naboo, Anakin would do what he had to in order to ensure her safety. He would take any risk required of him as he had done in the past. Padme was Anakin's biggest weakness and greatest strength all in one.

It wasn't hard to find the baby, correction, to find the _babies. _They were in the maternity unit with the name Amidala underneath in big bold letters. Anakin must have wanted it that way for their safety, which had been a smart move on his part. Nobody would think to look for a child with the name Amidala instead of Skywalker. The fact that it had been twins told Obi-Wan that he was doing the right thing despite his doubts. The last thing he wanted to do was taken children from their mother, but Padme had been manipulated by Anakin and she was no longer fit to raise them until she saw the light. Of course he would have to wait until the time was right to take Padme away from Anakin so that he could help her, but eventually he _would _reunite her with her children. He just had to get them all away from the recently turned Sith first.

The droid watching over all of the children eventually left to do rounds and the Jedi Master knew that this would most likely be his only shot. He sensed that Anakin was close and if he was going to make a move then it had to be right now before his former student sensed him as well. With one last look around to make sure nobody was watching, Obi-Wan picked up the two children and covered them in his cloak. The boy remained quiet, but the little girl, almost as if she realized what was happening, started to scream her little head off. She sure had a set of lungs on her that much was sure. She had her father's temper that much was obvious.

"Hush little one." He whispered before walking away quickly. The child kept screaming and soon one of the droids would be coming to check on her. Obi-Wan knew he had to be gone before that happened.

When he finally reached the main exit he let out a sigh of relief. He had done it. He had taken the children without Anakin realizing it. Of course he still had to get off planet, but it was a start at the very least. Perhaps he should take them to see Yoda. Yoda was wise when it came to matters dealing with the force and he would know what to do. Hopefully the little green Jedi would have some advice prudent to this situation. Even if he didn't, he would know how to shield their signature from their father. As long as they were untraceable they would be safe. Not even Palpatine would be able to find them if they were under the care of Yoda.

"You are both strong in the force and I will teach you everything you need to know in order to be a great Jedi." Even though he was pretty sure that babies could not understand a word he was saying, he continued speaking to them. "You will save the Republic your father is working so hard to destroy and I will help you in this task. I will act as the father you deserve."

TBC…

**AN: I am still feeling like crap, but I wanted to get this posted and so I would love to hear your thoughts. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not. How do you think Anakin is going to react when he learns what Obi-Wan did?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Something was wrong, Anakin could feel it. He could feel his daughter's distress as well as his sons. He wasn't sure what could be wrong since the last time he had checked in on them they had both been fine. Since Padme was resting he decided that he would go and find out what was wrong since the feelings of distress only grew with each second that ticked by. With a kiss to his wife's forehead he headed of and to the nursery where his children should be. The medical droids had given them the all clear health wise, but wanted to keep them for a day or two just to be sure they had not missed something and Anakin had agreed because family came first and if anything happened to them because he was too stubborn to listen to the droids, he would never be able to forgive himself.

As he walked down the long winding hallway he sensed another presence in the force. It was not one he had been expecting to feel, especially here of all places, and it did not belong to anyone he was fond of. Obi-Wan Kenobi was here and there was only one reason his old Jedi master would have come, he sensed Anakin and if he sensed him then he must have sensed the children as well. At the thought of his children in danger, the former Jedi started to run as fast as he possibly could. He needed to get to Luke and Leia as soon as he could and there wasn't a second to spare.

Anakin had no idea what Obi-Wan would do to his children. For all he knew his old mentor could harm them out of spite even though it was no the Jedi way. The same rules did not apply anymore and so he could not know for certain what Obi-Wan would do. When driven to the point of desperation, trying to predict someone's next move became impossible and all of the Jedi had been pushed to that point when Palpatine set in to motion order 66. Jedi were now on the verge of extinction and because of that they would do whatever they had to do in order to survive. The 'Chosen One' realized this and knew that if he was still a part of the Jedi order that he would go to whatever lengths necessary in order to ensure his own survival along with that of his family.

By the time he finally reached the ward his children were supposed to be in, hell had broken loose. There were at least a dozen medical droids now laying in pieces on the floor. Anakin quickly studied there broken robot forms and came to see that his suspicions had been right. They had been hacked to pieces by a light saber. His gaze moved from the droids to the where his beautiful daughter and son should be resting peacefully only to see they were not where they should have been. Two guards where standing there looking at the empty beds before turning their gazes to the angry man in front of them. Both men were smart enough to realize that they probably did not have very long to live.

"Where are my children?" The question came out a hiss as his hand raised and the younger of the two men grasped at his throat trying to pry away fingers that were not actually there. "You have exactly one minute to tell me where my children are before I snap your friend's neck."

The older of the two guards had to stop himself from falling to his knees in fear. "There was a Jedi that came and took them. We tried to stop him, but let us face facts here, our weapons were nothing against a Jedi and you know it as well as I do. Five of my men got taken down by this one man before he got in his ship and took off. There wasn't really anything that we could do. I swear to you we tried to do everything we could, but-"

A quick sharp snapping sound cut him off as he watched in horror as his partner fell to the ground dead staring at him with lifeless glossy eyes. Before he could react however he felt a burn pressure on his throat almost as if he were being choked to death. It was hard for him to hear the words Anakin was speaking since panic had started to take over, but he tried to listen because it may be his only hope of survival.

"You obviously did not try hard enough." Yellow eyes replaced his normal blue as he tightened the force choke he was using on the other man. "My mother always used to tell me that if you want things done then you should do them yourself since you cannot depend on anyone else to do things for you. I suppose that she had a point. I am going to get my children back and kill the man who took them at the same time. It appears as if your services will no longer be needed."

Another quick loud snap and guarder number was on the floor next to his partner. It was a quick death which is something they should be thankful for because not everyone could have a quick mostly painless death. Obi-Wan would most definitely not be given such a break. Anakin would make sure that he suffered for what he had done. His death would be slow, drawn out as long as possible, and as painful as he could make it. He had crossed a line by taking the children and because of that line crossing he would pay and pay dearly. If one tiny hair on their little heads was harmed when Anakin found them the retribution would be swift and ten times as painful, though he knew nothing he did to Obi-Wan would compare to the pain his wife would feel when he told her what had happened.

TBC…

**AN: So is Anakin angry or what? Man, I know that I wouldn't want to be Obi-Wan when Anakin finds him. Padme is going to find out what happened in the next chapter and she comes up with a plan to get her children back. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme couldn't breathe, move, think, and she knew her husband was still talking, but she couldn't hear him. The only thing she had heard was the fact her babies had been taken. They had been taken from her and she had not been able to keep them safe. Wasn't that her job as their mother? If she couldn't do that than what kind of mother would she end up being if she ever got them back? Would she and Anakin ever be able to get the kids back? If they didn't how would she be able to cope? Since she did not have her memory the only things she really had were her husband, Chewbacca, and her children, well she'd had her children for a little while until the Jedi known as Obi-Wan Kenobi had come and stolen them from her. A man she couldn't even remember had ripped her son and daughter from her before she even had the chance to get to know them properly.

"I have to get them back." Those were the words that came out of her mouth once she was finally able to create words once again.

Anakin held on to his wife's hand. He had stopped talking once he realized that she had stopped listening. "I swear to you my love; _we _will get our children back. If I have to tear the galaxy apart in order to get them back with us where they belong then that is what I will do."

The former queen of Naboo frowned as she shook her head. "Force isn't going to get our babies back Ani. From what you have told me about this Obi-Wan Kenobi guy, he isn't going to respond well to violence. For some reason he thinks that _you _are the bad guy. When he was talking to me over the holo-com he made it pretty clear that he fears for my safety. What if I were to go to him making it seem as if I escaped from you?"

Her husband was quick to shake his head no. "I won't put you at risk like that Padme. I can get our children back without you having to put yourself in harm's way."

"I won't be in harm's way." She countered quickly knowing that this was a good idea if only she could get Anakin to see that as well. "You've been teaching me to defend myself if it comes to that and I do not think that it will. I'll get him to trust me and then when he does and I get a moment alone with the kids, I will grab them and you and I can have a pre-arranged spot picked out where we will meet. This is the safest way to get Luke and Leia back without causing any harm to anyone."

"Obi-Wan is not known to make many mistakes." He told her as he thought her plan over. While he did not like the idea itself, he had to admit that it was safest for his children and he would never do anything to put them in danger and that meant he could not get Palpatine involved in this. The last thing he wanted was for the Sith lord to find out about Luke and Leia. It wouldn't be good for them and despite his recent turn to the dark side, Anakin wanted better for his children because they _were _better. "If you really want to do this then we are going to make sure you are prepared for _anything. _I am going to have to teach you to shield your mind and feelings from him. We cannot take the risk that he will sense something is off. I wish that you wouldn't do this, but I know you well enough to know that if you have your mind set on this Padme then you are going to do it no matter what I think. Are you sure this is the route you want to take because if you are not one hundred percent sure this is what we should do then I will find another way."

"This is the only safe way Anakin and you know it as well as I do." She replied squeezing his hand gently. "I am strong enough to do this. I can get our children back. I _will _get them back. Plus I know you won't be far if there is trouble. I trust that if something were to go wrong you would be there. I need you to trust that I can do this."

"I do trust you." Anakin whispered as he raised her knuckles to his lips so he could place a soft kiss there. "It is not you that I am worried about. The Jedi are tricky and they change your way of seeing things. I am just afraid that my old master will try and do the same thing to you. I would not be able to stand it if he turned you against me as well."

Padme smiled softly as she used her free hand to caress his cheek. "That is not something you have to worry about happening ever. _Nobody _could turn me against you Ani. I may not remember our lives together, but I love you. I love the life we are building together. Nothing you do could ever turn me against you. You're a good man and do you want to know how I know that? I know that because there is no way I would ever fall in love with someone who wasn't a good man."

Anakin just smiled hoping that what his wife was saying was indeed the truth. He was absolutely sure that their relationship was going to be tested. He could only hope that they would survive whatever was going to be tossed their way. Yet, what other choice did they really have? They needed to get their kids back and if they had to take risks then that is what they had to do. Anakin would make sure Luke and Leia were brought home and that Padme remained safe during this rescue mission of hers. Things may get complicated, but they would get through it because they always did. They had always beaten the odds and they always would if he had anything to say about it.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. What did you all think about Padme's plans to get the kids back?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin was leaning against the wall as he studied his wife's profile. She was tense and of course he could understand why. What she was about to do would make anyone tense, even the most calm Jedi would have the jitters right about now. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Padme looked up and tried to smile even though it did not reach her eyes. "It is not a matter of wanted to do this, but rather the fact that I have to do it if I want to get our children back. I won't lie to you and say that I am not terrified, because the truth is I am so scared that I feel as if I am going to be sick. Every single thought in my head keepings going back to the idea that I won't be strong enough to do this and that if something happens to either Luke or Leia, it will be _my _fault and yet I know that if I don't at least _try _I will never be able to live with myself."

Her husband pushed away from the wall so that he could come and sit down beside her. "You already know how I feel about this idea, but if you are waiting for me to try and change your mind you need to know that isn't going to happen. You may not remember how strong of a person you are, but I do. It is one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. I am not worried that you won't be able to handle this because I know that you can. I am concerned about Obi-Wan since I know how he can be."

"He won't turn me against you I promise." She told him before standing up after pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss for luck. "We should probably do this now before I run out of courage. Promise me that you will keep an eye on Chewie for me. Remember that he is still a kid and doesn't mean any real harm when he takes your light saber and hides it. He is always looking for your approval even I you don't see it. He thinks of you as a father you know."

"I know." He said standing up and opening the door for her after he ruffled her hair a bit since it looked much to in place to be convincing that she had run away from him, which is what her story was going to be. "There now you look more like a fugitive on the run. If you need me I will be outside in the hall until you are done."

"Anakin," She paused waiting for him to turn and look at her before continuing with what she had been saying. "I love you. I know that I haven't been able to say the words before, but I thought you should know in case something goes wrong. I love you and I am not just saying the words, I mean them."

Taking the couple of steps to reach her kissed her passionately and rests his forehead against hers. "I love you as well Padme. You have no idea what those three words mean to me."

"I am pretty sure I do know since they mean the same thing to me." With one last kiss they left the room together and walked in silence before she headed in to the piloting room alone. Even the droids had left earlier since Anakin had given them the order. "It shouldn't take very long. I plan to do this as quickly as I possibly can."

Padme took a few seconds to gather up every ounce of courage she could. After she was sure she wasn't about to pass out from fear, she punched in the codes that would get her in touch with Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship. It did not take him very long to answer the transmission and when he did, she made sure to look frightened and out of breath. If she wasn't convincing she would end up blowing the mission and if the mission failed she may never see her children again.

"Padme?" The Jedi master couldn't believe his eyes. She was the last person that he would have ever expected to get in contact with him. "Where are you? Why do you seem to be out of breath? Are you hurt? Where is Anakin?"

"I don't know where he is and to be truthful I really do not care." She told him making her voice shake for dramatic effect. "I had to get out. Someone took my babies and he was happy about it. He said it would be nice to not have to deal with the burden anymore and then he, well I would rather not talk about it. I had no idea who else to get in touch with. You are the only person that I feel I can trust. Is your offer of help still available?"

"Of course it is." Obi-Wan told her without hesitation. He would help her no matter what he must do. "If you tell me what planet you are one I can come and get you. I will take you somewhere safe. You have my word that I will keep you safe. I will also get you back to your children."

It took everything inside of the former queen of Naboo to not scream out that he was a liar. Instead she nodded with a grateful smile. "Right now I am on a slave ship that I managed to escape on, but I can get in touch with you again once I have landed on a planet. I need to go in case Anakin is tracking me, but I will get in touch with you again in two days' time."

"Of course." He answered with a blank expression. "Be safe for me Padme. Do not underestimate Anakin. If he finds out you have gotten in touch with me, he will not be pleased."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I was not feeling well, but I wanted to get this out. I hope that you all had a great Easter. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme felt as if she were going to be sick to her stomach. Anakin had dropped her off on the nearest planet before going back to the ship so that he could remain undetected by Obi-Wan when the Jedi finally arrived that is. Both Anakin and Padme knew this was probably the most important part in the mission to get their children back. The first impression she made on Obi-Wan would determine whether he trusted her or not and if he did not trust her that meant he would be watching her every single moment. She couldn't have that; not if she wanted to rescue Luke and Leia, so that is why she could not mess up when he arrived. It was crucial that she got this right since her babies lives may depend on it.

"Padme?" A voice from behind her startled the former queen of Naboo from her thoughts. She turned around to look at the man she only remembered having ever seen in holo-form, but her husband assured her they had once been close friends before said man betrayed them. "Force, it is great to see you! I feared that you may not make it. It appears that Anakin is not as powerful as thinks himself to be since he did not find you and I have no doubt he is looking. We should leave as soon as possible to ensure your safety."

Instead of answering right away, Padme studied the man in front of her. She was hoping for some spark of recognition or perhaps even a stray memory or two to pop in to her mind, but none came. How could she pretend to be the friend that he once thought her to be? Anakin had told her everything about Obi-Wan Kenobi since they both agreed it would not be a smart move to tell the Jedi master about her lack of memory. He needed to think she was exactly as she had been before and yet knowing all about him from her husband was not the same as remembering for herself and Padme was not sure she'd be able to pull this off, but she had to try.

Finally she offered him a weak smile in return. "If you think that is best then I trust your judgment Obi-Wan, though I would much rather start the search for my children. It would be better if I found them before Anakin."

Trying to paint her husband as the bad guy was probably one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. The Anakin she knew, the same man who had done everything in his power to protect her, love her, and be honest with her. As far as she could see, her husband had done nothing to make her believe he would ever lie to her or cause harm to come to her. She could not say the same thing about Obi-Wan. He very well could have hurt her children and plan on doing the same thing to her. The Jedi master had taken her children and that showed he could not be trusted. How was she supposed to trust someone whose actions proved to be the exact opposite of what he claimed to be?

Obi-Wan Kenobi took a moment to weigh his choices when it came responding to what she had said. He could either tell her the truth or lie to her. In the end lying to her would only make it so that she did not trust him and that is the last thing he wanted so he decided the truth was probably the best way to go. "Padme, I have something I need to tell you, but first let me explain some things. There are sides to Anakin that you don't know Padme, things he has kept hidden from all of us. Perhaps we are to blame as well for not wanting to see it. There were signs of course and now they are brighter than ever before, but alas I am drifting away from what I had been saying in the first place. We could stand here all day and contemplate what the final breaking point in his path to darkness was, yet it would not change anything. In the end it was Anakin who turned away from the light and nothing we could have done will change that."

He paused before going on with what he had been saying. "What you have to understand Padme is due to the last conversation we had, I thought I had lost you to the dark as well. Anakin had twisted you to the dark side and in my mind the Padme I had known and called friend for so long, was dead and I wanted to do what was best in her memory. The Padme I had known would not have wanted her children in the hands of the kind of man Anakin has morphed in to and for that reason and that reason alone, I took the twins. They are perfectly safe I can promise you that and I hope you will understand why I took them. I had no other choice. If he got his hands on them, I have no doubt in my mind that he would hand them over to his Sith master and they would be trained in the ways of the dark side. You wouldn't have wanted that and either would the Anakin I had once known."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Obi-Wan." She replied taking a deep breath as she tried to gather the strength she would need to say what she going to next. This would be the ultimate test of whether or not he could see through her lies and Padme could only pray that he would be unable to do so. "You did the right thing in taking Luke and Leia. You protected them when I was still blinded by lies. I will never be able to convey my gratitude for what you did properly. You played the part of protector well and did right by my children even when their father could not do the same."

Obi-Wan smiled as he detected not one trace of deceit in her words. "You have nothing to thank me for. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Now come, we must get going."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I think it turned out alright and while you may see less of Anakin for a couple of chapters he will be in them just not a major role for a little bit, but I hope you understand why that has to be.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme was quiet as they boarded Obi-Wan's small shuttle. She wasn't sure what to say and the former queen of Naboo didn't want to take the chance of saying the wrong thing. Hopefully he got the impression she was just overwhelmed with everything going on. He had not spoken to her yet and she assumed that he was trying to give her room to adjust and it worked well because it meant if she behaved in an odd manner he would chalk it up the stress of the situation. As long as he didn't push for answers to questions she did not know the answers too, everything should be perfectly fine.

Speaking of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the master Jedi kept shooting glances her way to make sure she was alright. He wanted to say something to her, but honestly he had no idea _what _he wanted to say to her. What could he say that would make things better? Her husband had turned to the dark side and everything she had ever believed in was being destroyed by Palpatine. The only bright spot in her life were her children and he had taken them from her, but at least it was within his power to give them back.

He decided that he should try to speak with her and work on gaining her trust completely, because he knew that some part of her must still be wary of him. His topic of choice would be Luke and Leia. Perhaps if he showed her how much he cared for her and the children, she would realize that he only wanted to do best by her and the kids. He would prove to her that while he would never be their father by blood, he could be a worthy substitute to teach them ways of the force and the difference between right and wrong. He would be the guiding light in their lives that Anakin never would be due to the recent choices he had made.

"Your son and daughter are very bright for ones so young and the force is strong in both of them." He said with a soft smile when he looked at him. "The girl, Leia, she looks like you, but the boy, Luke, he has your personality. It should be interesting to see how much they change as they grow. Luke looks so much like Ana-"

He stopped when he realized what he had been about to say, but it was much too late. Padme knew what he had been planning to say. "You can say his name you know. There is no reason to act as if he doesn't exist because he does."

Obi-Wan nodded before he let out a long and tired sigh. "I did not wish to cause you any distress. I know how hard this must be for you. You have always loved Anakin and I wish I had known what was going on before everything changed for the worse. I will always regret knowing that Anakin did not feel as if he could trust me. Despite the rules regarding no attachments for Jedi, if I had known what was going on beforehand I would've stood by you. I would have done whatever it took to make sure that Anakin stayed a Jedi and your marriage was not questioned. Still, there is nothing I can do living in a world of regret. Master Yoda has often said that if we live by the past the future has no chance."

If Padme hadn't been told the truth by her husband than she may actually be inclined to listen to what Obi-Wan was saying, but the fact was she _did _know the truth and therefore wouldn't be sucked in to his web of deceit. "There has to be a reason as to why Anakin felt he couldn't trust you. I am not trying to insinuate that you were somehow untrustworthy, I am simply pointing out the fact things are not always as they may appear at first glance. You may not understand the reasoning behind his actions and yet that does not mean his reasons are not valid."

"You speak wise words Padme." He told her in agreement as things grew quiet once more.

Padme was happy when the conversation came to a close. She no longer wanted to talk about her husband because lying and painting him as the bad guy was killing her. Anakin was not the bad guy in this situation; that position belonged to the Jedi, to the man who had stolen her children from her claiming it had been for their own good. Who was Obi-Wan Kenobi to decide what the right thing was for _her_ children? He had absolutely no place in their life whatsoever and she was going to make sure that he _never _had the chance to corrupt them or take them from her again.

The former queen was starting to see her husband's way of thinking. Of course she still did not condone violence if there was another way, but sometimes doing something you may not complete agree with, became necessary in order to survive. Padme was not naïve and she realized that eventually she was going to have to change in order to adapt to the changes taking place in the universe around her. At least she had her husband to help her and Luke and Leia as her motivation. Despite all the challenges Padme was going to face in the very near future, she was determined to succeed. If she hadn't been a strong woman in the past, and she could not know for sure since she did not remember, she was going to be one now.

Silently she made a promise that she would protect her children, help Anakin try to restore order to the galaxy, and not lose herself at the same time. It would be hard, but it was what needed to be done and her first mission was to get her children back while at the same time getting as much information on the Jedi and their plans from Obi-Wan that she possibly could. A war was coming and anyone with a lick of sense could feel it coming. With a war on the horizon sides must be chosen and the time was coming for Padme to choose hers.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to show how Padme realizes that in the future things are going to get bad and fast. I know this did not turn out that great, but my family is going through a bit of a rough time and it is very hard to concentrate on writing. Still, I hope that you liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme was in awe as she looked down at her two sleeping children. When she and Obi-Wan had finally made it to the small planet he was staying on for the time being, the first thing she did was ask to see her children and nurse droid had immediately brought out the two sleeping children who had started to wake when they felt the presence of their mother drawing closer. It was Leia who woke first and reached her tiny chubby arms out demanding to be given to Padme and Luke, who was just waking up, stared at his mother with bright blue eyes that matched those of his father. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to do something and unlike his sister, he had patience.

"Oh my beautiful babies!" The former queen of Naboo cradled her children against her chest as her eyes filled with tears. She had missed them much and a part of her thought she may never see them again. Padme was ecstatic to see her fear would not become a reality. This moment would be perfect if only Ani was with her, but at the moment it was not possible and she knew that thought it didn't mean she had to be happy about it. "You have no idea how much your mommy has missed you. I thought about you every second of every single day. I am so happy to see that you have remained unharmed and you've grown quite a bit my little weeds."

"I know, it is surprising, the rate they are growing at isn't it?" Obi-Wan had come to stand next to Padme and the children. "They are extremely bright as well, especially the boy. Sometimes I can feel him watching me as if he is trying to gain the knowledge of the universe. The force is very strong in Luke. Leia has a strong force signature as well, but she is much more demanding and fussy than her brother. If you don't give her exactly what she wants when she wants it, she starts to scream her little head off. You are going to have your hands full with that one in a couple of years no doubt."

"I will be able to handle it I am sure." She replied never once taking her eyes off of her children. "They haven't had any problems have they? I mean, are they healthy?"

The master Jedi nodded in order to sooth her fears. "They are both healthy Padme. The only thing I could see being a problem is their father."

She had to bite her bottom lip from snapping at the master Jedi. She did not like the fact he was badmouthing her husband and yet she realized that if she said anything to defend him her cover would be blown and so for the time being, she needed to play along. "I do plan on allowing him to be a part of their life if I can help it. They deserve better than that, they deserve the best and Luke and Leia should not suffer due to the choices I have made. I won't allow my past mistakes ruin their futures."

"I will be there to help in any way that I can." He told her in a soft and comforting tone before placing his hand on her shoulder to show his support. Padme had to remind herself of what Anakin told her. She could not fall for Obi-Wan Kenobi's lies no matter how convincing he could be. "If you decide in the future that you want them to be trained in the ways of the force, I will take them on as my students despite what master Yoda or anyone else says for that matter."

Upon hearing his words Padme suddenly lost the little bit of doubt she had about him being a bad person. He'd just made his intentions with Luke and Leia pretty clear. He wanted to turn them in to Jedi. The only reason he was pretending to care was because he was hoping to recruit them in the future. Well that would not be something she would allow to come to pass. The last thing she wanted was for her children to be pulled in to that word because from what she had been told it wasn't anything at all like the Jedi claimed it to be.

"They would be lucky to have someone like you as a teacher." She flashed him a small that felt more like a grimace to her, but apparently he bought it be sincere since he smiled back as well, obviously pleased with her reaction. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a teacher. I would not want anyone else teaching my children the life of a Jedi. Obi-Wan, you are the only one I could trust enough to do it."

"That means more to me than you can know." He replied looking down at the twins who had fallen asleep once again in their mother's arms. "It is the least I can do for failing their father. I know that I am not to blame for his turn to the dark side and yet I do partly blame myself. I was never the father figure to him that he needed. If it had not been for my master then I never would have trained him or even thought about it and I think, in a way at least, Anakin realized it and resented me for it. It would explain why he was always acting out and felt as if I were holding him back. I should have tried harder to be the strong father figure he needed in his life."

Padme wasn't sure what to say to that. He seemed so sincere with the way his voice shook with emotion and his eyes grew small and sad. He really did regret some things that went down with her husband and just because she knew this now, it did not mean he still wasn't evil like Anakin said he was.

"You can only do so much to save someone who is already on the path of darkness." She told him before looking down at her sleeping babies. Right now she really needed a moment alone to clear her head of all the confusing thoughts. "I am going to put Luke and Leia back to bed, but we can talk more later if you desire to do so."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it turned out alright even though it may not be the best. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme had just put Leia and Luke down for a nap when Obi-Wan knocked once before coming in to the room. He appeared to be rather somber. "I am sorry to disturb you Padme, but I need you to come somewhere with me. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I cannot trust you to stay here on your own yet. I have to be careful and I hope that you understand why I must do this. I wouldn't even being going out today, but I must show my respect for the lives lost."

"Lives lost?" She questioned softly before it suddenly came to her out of the blue. "The funeral services for the children who were murdered in the temple is today isn't it? I heard about it on the holo-net."

"Yes." The Jedi master felt a wave of sadness for those kids wash over him as he struggled to push it back. "It is always a day of sorrow when a life is lost so young. To kill a child is to kill any innocence in this galaxy. It takes a real monster to do something so vile in the first place. Well we should be going since the services will start soon. I have assigned a droid to watch over the children. I think it would be better if they weren't there, don't you agree?"

The former queen of Naboo nodded. "I would rather they not be there either. Is it wise for me to go? What if someone recognizes me? I would rather not become a target."

Obi-Wan set his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "You will be hidden under a cloak, though even if you weren't I doubt anyone would pay you much attention Padme. Everyone is going to be focused on the service and not the people attending. Besides, I think it would be good for you to go. It will help you to see the Anakin you once loved is dead only to be reborn in to a monster."

For a moment she did not understand what he was implying. He couldn't very well be suggesting Anakin killed those children could he? Her husband would _never _hurt an innocent child. This had to be some sort of play to get her to turn on her husband, but she would not let that happen. Instead of arguing with him though, she figured it would be best to simply agree. If he thought that she agreed with him it may earn her some more of his trust and trust is what she needed in order to get her children back.

"I will go with you today Obi-wan, to honor them." She told him with one last look at her sleeping children. She needed to do this for Luke and Leia. "I have already let go of Anakin even if you have yet to see it. I am not blinded by love Obi-Wan, but I do love him in a way and I think a part of me will always love him, but that does not mean I am unable to see the terrible things he has done."

Saying those words about her husband was one of the hardest things she ever had to do and yet she did it anyways because it was necessary. After a moment Padme headed towards the door. She wanted to get this over and done with no more talk of her husband. The more that she spoke of him, the angrier she became with the Jedi. They were acting as if he was this demon and he wasn't. Padme _knew _her husband and he was nothing like the man the master Jedi was describing. It made her want to scream and yet she realized that if she did that it would blow her cover.

"You are a noble person Padme." He told before coming to walk with her as they exited the small apartment. "You are exactly the kind of person who is going to be needed to help repair to senate, if it is even salvageable at this point in time. Palpatine has done so much damage already and I fear it may be too late. He had all of convinced he wanted what was best for the people, but what he really wanted was power and he used Anakin's weaknesses to get him on his side. He almost got away with it all, but the remaining Jedi will not let it stand. Order will be found once again and it is a relief to know that you will be a part of it. We will make this galaxy a save place for your children to grow up with fear of Sith and fear of what Anakin would do to them should he ever find them or you for that matter. It all starts today; we will mourn for the lives lost before we start to rebuild everything tomorrow for the next generation."

"A new better galaxy." _Without Jedi, _but she made sure not to say that last part even though she believed it to be true. Padme _finally _understood why her husband resented the Jedi so much since she was feeling the same way. When she finally got away from Obi-Wan with her children, she had decided she wanted to become an active part of the fighting. "I like the sound of that. This galaxy needs a lot of work in order to become a peaceful place. Everyone will need to pull together or else we will end up destroying everything we are working so hard to save. Some people are going to have to get passed their prejudices in order to do what is right for all involved and not simply what they think to be right."

The master Jedi could sense that she was trying to tell him something with that statement and yet he was not sure, but he was confident that he would figure it out eventually. Right now he had more important things to worry about. This was a day of remembrance and everything else would just have to wait for the time being. It wasn't as if it was something he needed to figure out right this second, he had time, or at the very least he hoped he had time.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Sob could be heard from almost every single person attending the funerals. Even Obi-Wan had tears in his eyes, though he did his best to hide them. It wouldn't do for a Jedi, especially a master, to show so much emotion. The only person who wasn't crying happened to be Padme, but that was because she was in shock more than her experiencing grief, though she did feel saddened at the loss of such innocent life. Nobody deserved to die the way those children had, _especially _not children. They shouldn't have had to die at all and to die in fear like they had been horrible.

The former queen of Naboo was shocked most by the fact they were showing the bodies. She had thought for sure they would at least have closed caskets out of respect for the families, if the children had a family that is. She wasn't quite clear on that part. Did no attachments mean any contact with family? If so, then that had to be hard on not only the children, but the families as well. She couldn't image giving her children up even if she thought it was for the greater good. Padme wondered if that made her selfish in some way. Maybe it did, but then again maybe it didn't and why were attachments always considered a bad thing? One would think that having ties to this life would make you a stronger person.

Padme watched as the body of a young boy, no older than four, was carried passed her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He reminded her of Luke with his hair. He could probably pass off as his older brother. It was when she looked at his little angelic face that she started to get flashes in her minds eye.

_Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side._

_How can you even say that?_

_Because I have seen it._

Feeling dizzy she reached out to grab something, but since there was nothing near, Padme ended up falling to her knees. Her head throbbed in pain and all she wanted was for it to stop and yet that was not happening. More flashes came to her so quickly it was hard to keep up with them.

_Obi-Wan told me terrible things._

_What things?_

_That you turned to the dark side and killed younglings._

_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me._

_That's not true. He cares about us._

_Us?_

_Yes, he knows._

A silent cry was trapped behind her lips. Everything was spinning, but she wasn't paying that any attention since her mind kept being attacked with images she had no control over. Why couldn't she get them to stop? Where these memories or was this simply one of the many Jedi mind tricks her husband had warned her about? She couldn't be sure of what this was exactly, but what she did know was the fact that she wanted it to stop and soon before her head exploded due to the pain.

_Liar! You are with him!_

_No!_

_You brought him here to kill me!_

_No, Anakin I-_

Almost as fast as the images had started they seemed to stop. The agonizing pain was beginning to fade away, thankfully, though the images still haunted her. The former queen was exhausted and knew that she needed to lie down and think. She wanted to be able to try and figure out if the images had been real or not and if they were indeed real, then she needed to figure out what it all meant and how to deal with them and the consequences they would bring.

"Padme, are you alright?" Obi-Wan had glanced at her to make sure she was okay only to see that her skin had turned ashen, she was sweating, and it appeared as if she may pass out any given second. It wasn't something he had expected to see from the usually strong woman, but then again she had to lot on her plate to deal with. "You look as if you have seen a ghost. Would you like to go so you can get some rest? I never should have forced you to come in the first place. This is my entire fault. I should have known you weren't ready for something this emotional yet."

"It's fine." She assured him even though she wasn't sure that it _was _fine. "I think that I am just tired from everything that has been happening. Yes, I would like to go now. I want to see Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan nodded as he offered his arm to her in order to keep her study on her feet since she looked as if she would keel over if someone wasn't there to catch her. "Then I shall take you to the children Padme. I didn't even think this would bother you because of them. I swear to you I will not allow the same fate as these younglings to come to Luke or Leia. I will make sure they have the lives they should. I will do my best to shield them, and you, from the darkness that is threatening to take over."

She nodded since she wasn't sure what she should say. Right now her entire world was spinning and keeping the charade was a lot harder. It would be safer if she chose not to say anything at all. Padme wouldn't want to take the chance that she said the wrong thing and ended up blowing her cover. She really wished that she could talk to Anakin. He would clear things up for her wouldn't he?

She had to have faith in her husband or else she could end up trusting the wrong person. This had to be some Jedi mind trick to turn her against her husband. Yes, it was a trick and she wasn't going to fall for it. She would stay by Anakin's side no matter what they did to her in order to change her mind. Apart they were weak, but together they were at their strongest.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought that if she was going to have a flashback that this would be the perfect time for it to happen. I hope that you all agree. Let me know what you want to see next or what you think is going to happen. Also, if you could put my gram in your prayers that would be great. They think her cancer may have come back, I sure hope not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

By the time Padme and Obi-Wan made it back to his place, the former queen of Naboo was in a state of shock. Her thoughts were rattling around in her brain a mile a minute and she had no idea what to make of them. Things were confusing and Padme was torn between wanting to believe it was some sort of Jedi mind trick, or accepting the fact there were some things her husband was not telling her. As much as she wanted to trust Anakin, there were a few things that did not add up. Padme was sure he had his reasons for keeping some things from her and yet it still hurt, but it wasn't as if she could talk to him and confront him at this time and even if she could, she was not sure she would want too.

She understood that sometimes people had to lie in order to protect those they loved, and while she may not agree with that fully, she knew if her husband had a good reason for lying to her about certain things she could forgive him but that meant he would have to trust her first and she wasn't sure what she could do to earn that trust. He loved her, of that she had no doubt, but love and trust were two completely different things and right now she had no idea who she could trust and who was out to hurt her. Her main concern was her children and their safety. She had to get them out of here and somewhere safe and only then would she be able to deal with everything else.

After checking in on the twins she decided that she wanted to rest for a while. Her head was still pounding and she was exhausted emotionally and physically. The funerals for the children had taken their toll on her emotionally. She still did not believe that Anakin had it in him to kill those children, but a part of her knew that he was capable of horrible things. In a galaxy filled with darkness it was nearly impossible not to get infected yourself. The former queen was pretty sure that she had some darkness deep inside o her and only hoped that it never came out. She was not sure she wanted to know what she was capable of even though she had a sinking feeling in her gut that she would soon be tested and that darkness would finally show itself.

"Oh Ani, I wish you were here." She murmured pulling a pillow tight against her chest. "You would clear everything up for me and make it right. I know you are a good person despite what Obi-Wan may think. If you have fallen down the path of darkness, I won't abandon you like the Jedi. I will do whatever I must because you are my husband and I love you."

What she spoke was the truth and she knew it. No matter what path Anakin chose to take, she would follow him. He hid it well, but she knew how much the Jedi betraying him had really affected him. She would not be added to the list of people who betrayed him. Padme loved her husband and nothing he did could change that. Nobody was perfect, but that did not mean they were evil. Everyone had a reason for doing the things they did and while it may not always make sense to those around them, it only had to make sense to that one person. It is one of the reasons it was so hard for people to accept the actions of others they did not agree with. Anakin's wife was not going to let the same thing happen to her. She may not understand why he did the things he did, but she wouldn't turn her back on him because of it.

Closing her eyes she tried to gather up every ounce of love inside of her and send it to Anakin. She hoped that he realized how much loved him even if she still did not have all of her memories. Perhaps love was the key to earning his trust which is something she desperately wanted. He'd done so much for her and she wanted to be there for him in the same ways. They were in this life together no matter if it be good times or bad. You don't run away when things get tough, you stuck around and continued to fight which is what Padme was going to do no matter how it may end.

"I love you Ani." She whispered as sleep slowly started to take hold of her.

As her mind started to fog over with sleep, she could swear that she felt Anakin's presence in the room with her and her lips curled upwards in to a tired smile. Nothing else mattered as long as he was with her. The darkest thought he ever had, the worst thing he had ever done, she would stand by him through anything because she loved him. Some people might say it was because she didn't remember, but Padme knew with absolute clarity that even if she did remember, she would feel the same. Losing her memories had changed a lot of things, especially how she saw the world, but it could _never _change her feelings for her husband or their children. Today had been hard, tomorrow would probably be even worse, and the days after that could be excruciating, but it didn't matter in the long run. In the long run her family was the most important thing in her life and she would do what she must in order to protect them. If that meant she had to taste the dark side then so be it. At least then she could be one hundred percent sure her family was in no danger. In times of war you needed to make a choice, protecting those you love or doing what was right, and her choice had been long ago. Her family was the only thing that mattered. Hopefully the right thing would tie in with keeping her family safe, but if not, well then that is the way it had to be.

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I wanted to show how Padme is having a struggle in her mind and I think it came out alright. I have a lot going on right now and well, I did my best. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin was worried about his wife. Lately, when he had been checking on her through the force which allowed him to read her emotions and some of her thoughts, he had been getting the feelings of worry, fear, confusion, and a small amount of betrayal. His wife obviously was not in any sort of physical danger because he sensed her health to be fine and yet, _something _was off he just had no idea as to what it could be. The former Jedi had no idea if something was wrong with one or both of the twins. What if Obi-Wan had figured out what was going on and was now keeping his wife prisoner? Should go in after her? If she was not being held against her will and he did go in after Padme, Luke, and Leia, he could end up blowing their cover and putting his family at risk.

The other option was to sit back and wait to hear from her, but Anakin was not a patient sort of man. He liked getting right in to the action, it was one of the many flaws the older Jedi on the council, especially master Windu and Yoda, would lecture him about. He never had been one for waiting around and trying to talk things out because in his experience waiting never really did any good and neither did trying to come to some sort of truce. Aggressive negotiations were what Anakin understood and it was something he was good at, but in this situation he couldn't afford to be aggressive in any way for the sake of his children and wife. He needed to go about this a different way and yet he had no clue as to what he could do in order to get his family back that did not involve violence or at least didn't involve _to much _violence.

What would Padme do if she were in his position? The answer was pretty much obvious; his wife would try to talk out the situation. She never had condoned violence though she understood that sometimes there was no other option. The recently turned Sith was the exact opposite. What would be the right move to make? Anakin felt so lost and that was not a feeling he enjoyed. When he felt like this, it reminded him of his life back on Tatooine. As a boy he had often felt lost and unsure, but most of all he had felt weak. He had been too weak to save his mother, he had been too weak to keep his children safe, and he had not been strong enough to see through the lies of the Jedi until it was almost too late.

He could not allow himself to be weak anymore. He needed to be strong, strong for his wife, strong for his kids, and strong for his mother's memory. Anakin had promised that he would never fail her again and he intended to keep that promise. His mother had always believed that one day there could be piece in the galaxy and he, along with Padme's help of course, would ensure that happened no matter what they may have to do in order to get it done.

Feeling a stress headache coming on he decided that he would try to get some rest and in the morning he would find some way to get in touch with his wife without compromising her secret mission in some way. He still had some friends who owed him favors and it was about time he cashed them in. One of the many perks of being known as the 'Chosen One' was the fact that everyone he had ever helped save felt indebted to him. If he wanted them to do something then they would even if it went against their better judgment because a life debt wasn't something to take lightly, especially if you owed your life to a Jedi or former Jedi as it were.

Lying down in bed he tried to get in to a comfortable enough position to sleep, but it was not easy considering Padme was not here in his arms where she should be. After tossing and turning for a good hour with no luck of falling asleep, Anakin through off the covers deciding that he should go for a walk to try and clear his mind. What he didn't expect to find was Chewy on the other side of the door looking as if he had been about to come in. For a while Anakin had forgotten that the young Wookie was even on the ship and he felt horrible for not realizing how upset the young one must be. Chewbacca saw Padme as his mother and being without her near was most likely breaking his heart.

"I sleep has evaded you as well." He said ruffling the hair on the Wookies head. "I was about to take a walk and you are free to join me if you wish."

Chewy made a noise of happiness as he followed Anakin and the former Jedi decided that since Chewbacca couldn't talk to him, well he could, but Anakin wouldn't understand a thing he was saying, he would try to keep the conversation flowing. It would keep both of them occupied and their minds off of Padme for the time being. Besides, it was not as if he hated the young creature or anything like that; in fact he was starting to grow fond of the little guy.

"R2 tells me that you are getting better with the virtual flying lessons." He said with a small smile. He remembered his first time flying and what a rush it had been. "Hey, tell you what, since we are both awake, how would you like to have your very first lesson actually flying with no simulation? There is no better way to learn than by trying it yourself and I will be there with you every step of the way. If we practice enough then perhaps you will be ready to show Padme when she gets back. I bet she would love that surprise."

_If I can get her back that is. _Anakin thought to himself as he and Chewy headed off to the front of the ship.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts. I thought Ani and Chewy should bond.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

When Padme woke up the next morning, she had a few questions for Obi-Wan, but she knew she had to word them perfectly or he would realize that something was up. She found him on the patio meditating and went to leave since she did not want to disturb him, but his voice stopped her before she was able to take a step. "You can stay if you wish. Anakin once told me he found your presence soothing and I am inclined to agree. I sense you have something on your mind and that is why you sought me out. Is there anything I can help you with?"

She hesitated for a moment before moving to an empty chair and sitting down. "I had trouble sleeping last night because of everything going on in my head. Obi-Wan, do you think that it is possible for someone to come back from the dark side? What makes someone turn in the first place? What is the ultimate goal of the Sith, I mean why are they considered to be evil?"

"Ahh, this is about Anakin." The Jedi master stated before quickly ending his meditation and moving to sit next to her; he had known this conversation would happen sooner or later. "There are many different answers to that question. Master Yoda believes that love can redeem him. The love Anakin has for not only you, but for your children as well, is unlike anything we have seen before. I cannot tell you for sure why he turned to start with; I assume it had to do with protecting you. You see, when his mother died, Anakin changed. He blamed himself for not being there to protect her and in a way I think he blamed the Jedi as well. Master Yoda told me that Anakin had come to him claiming he was having nightmares about someone he care about and now I realize it was you. I think Palpatine, who is the leader of the Sith, preyed on that weakness. Maybe he promised Anakin a way to keep you safe as long as he did what he wanted. I do think that Anakin had pure intentions as to his reasoning behind joining the Sith at the beginning, but he is also smart enough to realize it was wrong. The thing about redemption Padme is the person must _want _it to at least some degree. If I thought he would accept my help then I would offer it, but he refused the first time and I have no doubt he will have the same reaction should I offer it for a second time."

The former queen of Naboo nodded as she accepted his words. "Have you ever considered that maybe he doesn't see his actions as evil? What is real evil? I think that he honestly does see the Jedi as the bad guys. He has managed to justify it to himself and in the end, as long as he thinks his reasons are valid then he will never see them as evil. In his opinion, the things he does are not evil and doesn't matter if others agree with him or not. He doesn't have to justify it to the whole galaxy as long as he can justify it to himself."

"You have a point." Obi-Wan replied turning his head slightly in order to look at her. "Padme, I want Anakin back as much as you do, but he made his choice. If he wants to come back then he will, but we cannot force him and even if he chooses not to in the end, I swear you will not be left alone to raise your children. I can never be their father, but I like to think of myself as their uncle."

"They care for you as well." She told him with a small smile though on the inside she was more conflicted than ever. "I think I am going to check on the twins and let you get back to your meditating. Thank you for speaking with me Obi-Wan."

He offered her a smile in return. "Anytime you want to talk I am here. We used to be really good friends and I would like to have that friendship back."

Padme nodded once more before heading back inside and going to the twins. Her timing was perfect because they had just woken up moments ago and starting fussing for their mother. Picking them up, she rocked them in her arms. They missed their father, she could tell and she missed him as well. Despite everything that was going on and the confusing thoughts which mad made their way in to her head, Padme wanted to get back to her husband. Nothing else really mattered despite what people may say. She didn't care about the war or choosing between Sith and Jedi. All Padme wanted was to have her family all together again.

It was time to start figuring a way to get herself, Luke, and Leia out of here and back where they belonged. Of course she would have to get ahold of Anakin first, which she would be doing as soon as she could get away. Maybe this afternoon she would ask Obi-Wan to watch the kids so she could go in to town and get in touch with him. Soon everything would be the way it should be. She would be with her husband and her children would be with their father. There would no longer be any Obi-Wan, other Jedi, or Palpatine to get in the way if she had something to say about it. It was about time she started to fight for what she wanted and that is exactly what she was planning to do. Padme was no longer going to be the victim, she was going to be strong and if she had to take on the entire galaxy to get what she wanted then she would.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts and what you would like to see next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin had been in the middle of practicing with his light saber when C3PO entered and told him with as much enthusiasm as a robot could actually have, that Padme was on the holo-com waiting to speak with him. The former Jedi had been anxiously waiting to hear from his wife and he quickly put away his saber and headed to the front of the ship. When he set eyes on the holo-image of his wife, Anakin felt nothing other than relief. He quckly shooed everyone out of the room including Chewy since he wanted this conversation to be as private as possible. He felt as if it had been forever since he had seen his love and even though she wasn't really standing in front of him, it didn't matter because the fuzzy picture told him that she was alive and from what he could tell she was unharmed.

"Padme, my love," He reached out to touch the small blue picture of her and yet when he did so, his hand went right through it instead. "I was starting to worry when I did not hear from you. I was getting to ready to come in after you if I didn't hear from you in a few days' time. How are you? Obi-Wan hadn't done anything to hurt you has he? Did you find Luke and Leia? Are they safe? Have you managed to get them out yet?"

Her image flickered slightly as she tried to smile. "I have missed you as well Ani. I am perfectly fine as are the twins. No harm has come to any of us. I have yet to be able to get out with Luke and Leia since I am never left alone, but it shall not be much longer if I continue to gain his trust. We both knew that this was going to take time. It is not as if I can walk out the door without him becoming suspicious. The only reason I even managed to get a hold of you today was because I claimed I needed some fresh air and asked him to watch the twins. I wanted to take them with me of course, but I have to play along or he is going to know something is up. I am sure that it will not be very long before we are together once more. I cannot keep this conversation going for long, but tell me how everything is going. How is Chewy? I miss him terribly. Are R2D2 and C3PO doing alright? More importantly, how are you Ani? I have been terribly worried about _you _and what trouble you might be getting in to when I am not around to make sure you don't end up doing something stupid and foolish."

Anakin laughed as he smiled in a way that only Padme had ever seen. "It has been hard, but I can assure you that I have been on my best behavior. Everyone is worried about you and we cannot wait to have you back along with the twins. Chewbacca even has a surprise for when you return. We have been working on it so he will be ready to show you when you finally do return. Palpatine has contacted me and asked that I do a few things for him to help get everything ready for the new republic he is building, but you need not worry about that my love. I made sure that all of missions took place on the planets surrounding this area. You will be able to get ahold of me no matter where I may happen to be, and the farthest that I will be away is about a day's trip at the most."

"Please be careful." Padme said wanting to tell him everything she knew about the man he put so much trust in, but knowing that now was not the time nor was it the place. "I know you feel as if you can take care of yourself and I have seen it myself, but that does not mean you shouldn't take every precaution in case something does not go the way as planned."

Her husband smirked. "You should worry about yourself my love; I can take care of myself. I love you Padme and I hope this mission comes to an end sooner rather than later."

The former queen nodded slightly before she realized how long she had actually been gone. She really needed to head back even though she wanted to stay and talk to Ani for a little while longer, but she knew that she could not risk it. "I have to get back Anakin. I will try to get out again so I contact you in a few days, but I am not going to make any promises. Please take care of yourself and Chewy until I get back. Also, maybe you should, maybe we _both _should start thinking about how we want to live our lives after everything has calmed down. We need to be sure we are following the right path for the right reasons. We want what is best for Luke and Leia, but we also want what is best for us. We cannot let fear or anything decide our fate for us. I have to go my Ani, but I will be in contact with you as soon as I can. I love you Anakin and I am _always _going to be on your side no matter what happens. I told you before I left that Obi-wan wouldn't turn me against you and he hasn't. My loyalties will always belong to you Anakin."

"My everything belongs to you Padme and everything I do is for you." Anakin told watching as her image faded. It took him a few minutes to get control over his emotions, but once he had, he cleared his expression making sure it was blank before he headed out. He had a lot to do in order to make sure he created a galaxy worthy of his family.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Anakin has a lot of thinking to do doesn't he? Let me know what you think is going to happen next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin was tossing and turning in his sleep as he fought with nightmares he had no control over. Of course he had no idea he was sleeping and that images in his mind weren't real, but they still took a very deep emotional toll on him and the worst part was realizing that he couldn't do anything until he woke up and if his nightmares had any say in that it wouldn't be for a very long while. The effects of the nightmares were so intense that some of the objects in the room started to explode or crush themselves due to the power of the force surrounding the former Jedi.

_He was so close he could almost reach out and touch her, but for some reason whenever he tried to grasp the hand belonging to his wife, the distance between them seemed to grow. "Padme! Grab my hand Padme!"_

_Her fingers stretched trying to reach his and they brushed together before the black space between them widened and once again they were pulled apart. "Ani I can't reach you! Please Anakin, help me!"_

_He was running out of time, he could feel it. "You are going to have to jump."_

"_I can't." She cried her voice trembling in fear. _

"_You have to." He told her trying to remain calm which was hard all things considered. "I won't let you fall, you have my word. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?"_

_Padme nodded. "I trust you Ani."_

_Then she leapt and he thought she would make, but suddenly it was as if his wife had hit a barrier. Her body stopped midair before she started to fall and be consumed by the darkness. There was accusation on her face as she started to vanish and her voice echoed around him long after she was gone. _

"_I trusted you!"_

"Padme!" Anakin shot up in bed as sweat poured down his body.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He realized that it was a dream and Padme was most likely perfectly fine, but even knowing that, he couldn't shake all the different emotions running through his body and mind right now. The nightmare had been so real and very different from the others he had experienced before. It felt as if someone was trying to warn him about something, but who would do that and why? He supposed that in the end it really didn't matter because the point was loud and clear. Padme and his children were in danger. He really did not like the idea of waiting around for whatever to happen; he would rather be one or two steps ahead in this situation. Time had run out and now he needed to get Padme out. It was time for action and while he couldn't get ahold of her to warn her about what was going to happen, he realized that this was most likely his only choice.

Obi-Wan obviously expected a fight and so he would give him one. Anakin knew that his former teacher may say one thing, but he always meant another. As of right now he was probably trying to turn her against him and when that didn't work he would do what he felt he had to. Anakin knew how he thought because he had once been a Jedi as well and so his mind worked the same way, or at least it had until he broke free. There was no way he was going to let Padme, the love of his life, get sucked in to all the Jedi lies. It was time for war and this time he was going in prepared.

"R2 I want you to set a course for the closet planet and send a holo-gram to _every _outcast, rebel, and any else who has a grudge against the Jedi. Set up a meeting for two days from now. Tell them that Lord Vader wants to discuss something with them." He ordered as he entered the cockpit before turning his attention to C3PO. "3PO, I need you to come up with some sort of disguise. I cannot have my face in open view. It needs to be dark, menacing, and able to strike fear in to the hearts of anyone who sets eyes on it. Do you think you can do that for me? I need it in done in two days' time and it would be great if you could somehow disguise my voice as well."

The golden droid nodded. "I will set to work on that right now Sir. Would you like R2 to fix up your light saber Sir?"

Anakin nodded unclipping his weapon from his belt. "Yes, I would appreciate that. I also need you to find a safe place for Chewbacca to stay for a few days. It is not safe for him to stay here right now and if anything happened to him, Padme would never be able to forgive me, and I would never be able to forgive myself."

"I will make sure he is somewhere safe." The droid promised before heading off to finish the tasks he had been assigned. Before he disappeared completely he turned to look at his human maker one last time. "Sir, I know this is not my place, but I feel it should be said. Lately things have been different and I can tell you have much on your mind. I am not sure what is happening and I really do not wish to know, but whatever it is, please be sure that you know what you are doing. Human emotions and situations are tricky and I hope you are sure of what you are doing and that you are doing them for the right reasons. Well, I have work to do and should probably get to it. Please be careful Sir, I promised Miss Padme I would keep an eye on you and I intend to do just that."

TBC…

**AN: the action is going to start very soon so I hope that you all like the lead up to it. I am sorry I haven't updated, but a lot has been going on health wise and I won't bore you with the details. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin stood in his room in front of the mirror as he took in his image. C3PO had done an amazing job with the costume he'd requested. If anyone saw him, they would be unable to recognize his face. The suit was completely black and made out of some sort of armor. It covered every inch of his body and even had a black cape he had been unsure about at first, but seeing it now, the former Jedi could openly admit it gave him a terrifying vibe which he would need when dealing with the people he was about to meet.

Black boots and gloves covered his hands and feet and the crème de le crème out of the outfit had to be the helmet which completed his outfit. The helmet was completely black and had no visible eye holes, but instead it had a darker front that was two way plastic. He could see out and yet nobody could see in. The helmet also had a sort of respirator that gave his breathing a deep echo sound along with his voice. Even Obi-Wan would have no idea it was actually him behind the suit. In Anakin's mind, it was absolutely perfect. It made him feel powerful.

With one last look in the mirror, Anakin turned on heel and headed out. It was about time to meet the group of Jedi haters down on the planet. He wanted to be a few minutes late to keep the anxiousness alive. The longer he made them wait, the more they would want to know who he was and what it was he wanted. It was an act of control and in a situation such as this, control was _everything. _Being able to get in to someone's head meant they were your puppet and Anakin was going to make them all his puppets so they would do his bidding with no questions asked. He would be to them what the Chancellor tried to be to him. The only difference was that Anakin was smart enough to know the Chancellors game and these ruffians probably couldn't rub two cents of intelligence together.

After letting the two droids know he was heading out, Anakin went down to the planet and met a small abandoned warehouse that hadn't been used in years. It was once a weapons plant for the Trade Federation, but it was no longer operational. Dim light filtered through the windows and all the men in the room turned to look at him when he used the force to open the doors. He wanted to be sure his entrance was remembered and by the looks on their faces he would be getting his wish. The men in the room, all different species, had a mixture of expressions on their faces. Some seemed frightened, other looked as if they were in awe, and then there were some who seemed unsure of what they felt. For the most they remained silent wanting to know why they had been summoned to this place and who this Lord Vader was.

"I can tell that you all want to know why I have called you here and I won't keep you waiting." Anakin told them as he entered the building entirely, his heavy boots echoing all around and off the walls. "I have brought you here because everyone in this room has one thing in common."

Before he could continue a rogue human smirked. "Our keen fashion sense?"

Instead of replying with words, Anakin, now dressed as his alter ego Darth Vader, raised his hand and squeezed his life out of the man. The others in the room watched in horror and nobody tried to intervene since they cared more about saving their own lives than doing the right thing and trying to save someone else. If remaining silent was the way to stay alive then that is exactly what they would do. If this Vader wanted something from them then they would at least hear him out and if they wanted no part of it then they would run, they would run because as tough as they may be, they were smart enough to know they were no match for someone with a deep connection to the force.

"If anyone else has something to say I would suggest that you don't." He said taking the time to allow the death of the man to sink in. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; we all have something in common and that is our hate for the Jedi. Each and every one of you has at one time or another been screwed over by them and I say enough is enough. It is time to take back the galaxy that is rightfully ours. No longer are we going to live in terror and bend to their rules. It is time that _we _started making the rules. You want to know why I called you here? It is because you are the best at what you do. Whether it is smuggling, killing, or something else, you are the best at it and that is why you were on the radar of the Jedi in the first place. I am sure that you have heard about the attack on the Jedi temple and I will tell that was me. I alone have crippled the Jedi and now you have the chance to work with me and disable them permanently."

One of the braver of those gathered, a creature with multiple tentacles and the face of a man, spoke up. "You may have crippled the Jedi, but history shows they always come back. What if we don't want to get tangled in that mess? Why should we trust you over them?"

Anakin smirked under the helmet though nobody could see. He toyed with the idea of killing the creature, but he decided in the end that this creature would be more use of him alive than dead. All he had to do was strike a little fear in to him and he would have the creature right where he wanted him. "Who says that I was giving any of you a choice? You see, what you have to ask yourself is if you would rather be on the bad side of me or the Jedi. I think your dead friend on the floor will give you the answer you are searching for."

TBC…

**AN: First of all, I want to thank everyone who has wished me well health wise. If you all have questions about my illness feel free to PM me I am very open about that kind of thing. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter since I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Padme had started to grow concerned when she did not hear from Anakin. Usually she could feel his presence as if she were watching over using the powers of the force, but for the last couple of days his presence was no longer there. She knew she was alive, she wasn't sure exactly _how _she knew that, but the fact of the matter was she did. Knowing that her husband was still alive did not do anything to alleviate her worry because if he was alive and not watching over her and the twins, did that mean he had been harmed or captured by one of the remaining Jedi? What would she do if he had? _Was _there anything she _could _do? Also, how would she find out what had happened to him? It wasn't as if she could ask Obi-Wan to track him down and because most of her memories were still MIA, she had no idea who else could help her.

"Padme!" Suddenly she was thrust out of her thoughts by Obi-Wan who burst in to the room with his light saber drawn and armed. "We must leave now! Gather the twins as quickly as you can and do not bother with personal belongings. We will get you whatever you need when we find somewhere safe."

The former queen of Naboo was confused as he pulled her towards her feet and towards where the twins lay sleeping. "I don't understand; what is going on?"

He didn't even bother to pause as he replied to her question. "Darth Vader has finally made a move. My sources tell me that he has gathered a small army and is headed this way. What I cannot figure out is how he managed to trace your signature here. I have been doing whatever I could to block it from him. I can only guess that the twins combined force signature was simply too much for me to block. Either way it doesn't matter any, we need to leave as soon as possible, the further we get away before he arrives the better our chances will be at hiding from him for a longer period of time."

Padme still did not understand why they had to leave as she picked up the twins who had started fussing. They could feel that something was wrong. "Hush now Luke and Leia, it will be alright I promise you. Mommy is going to keep you safe. Obi-Wan, why would this Darth Vader to be after me? What could I have done that warrants such an attack?"

"You took his children Padme." The master Jedi told her forgetting the fact that she had no idea her husband _was _Darth Vader. "You left him and he is going to do whatever he must in order to get them back."

Suddenly it all clicked in her mind though the last thing she wanted to do was believe it. "You're saying that Darth Vader is Anakin? No, you have to wrong. He wouldn't the terrible things you've said this Darth Vader has done. You are mistaken, he had done some dark things, I will not argue with you about that, but he wouldn't he couldn't-"

Obi-Wan was quick to cut her off. "He could and he has Padme. I know you want to see the good him, but any good Anakin once had in him is now gone. It disappeared the day he turned his back on the Jedi. I realize that you don't want to accept it, but you need to do it for the sake of your children. They are going to need you to be strong, especially when I kill their father. I have thought about this long and hard and there is no other way. I will do what I must in order to ensure what is best for the people of this galaxy and you should as well. The sooner you do, the easier it will be for you to move on."

"You wish me to condone the murder of my husband and the father of my children?" Padme asked her eyes filling with a fire the Jedi master had never seen before. It reminded him of the look in Anakin's eyes that day not too long ago on Mustafar. "I can't do that, I _won't. _You may have turned your back on him for good, but I am not like you."

Padme realized that she had just basically blown her cover and yet a part of her did not care. This was her husband they were talking about for crying out loud and she did not care what he had done, she was not going to abandon him like everyone else. The last thing she would let happen was for someone to take the father of her child out of this life. She would fight until her last breath to make sure that did not come to pass.

Something in her words caught Obi-Wan's attention and right then he knew that he had been played. Padme had never run from Anakin, it was a play to get her children back. Anger coursed through his veins, but he managed to push it back somehow. "You intend to run back to him even after everything he has done. The people he killed, it doesn't matter to you does it? You are willing to forgive him for everything! You would let that monster raise Luke and Leia? No, I cannot let that happen. I will not allow to let Anakin ruin your life and the life of your children. I lost Anakin to the dark side, but I refuse to lose you to it as well Padme. If it is the last thing I do, I will find a way to free you from his hold."

Before she could say or do anything to defend herself, Padme felt a pressure on her throat, it wasn't like someone was choking the life out of her, rather they were trying to put her to sleep and it was working. The last conscious thought she had was seeing her children being lifted from her arms by the force as Obi-Wan floated them over to him and then darkness took over as she fell to the ground never knowing at that precise moment, her husband had tuned in on her mind and seen everything that his old mentor had said and done. It was then the fate of all involved was officially sealed.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but things are happening and it could not be helped. I am leaving Monday to see a doctor out of state and I am not sure how long I will be gone for. I will try to update if I can, but if I cannot then you know why and you know that I have not abandoned this story. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts, if it sucked well I was tired.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

The recently vacated apartment of Obi-Wan was now in shambles. Darth Vader, also known as Anakin Skywalker to the few who knew his true identity, stood in the middle of all the destruction. The walls were crumbling for where he had used the force to create a pulse of pure energy. The place looked as if it could fall down at any given second, but that did not concern the man dressed in black armor. Right now his only concern was the well-being of his wife and children, who were nowhere to be found. They were missing and sadly no trace had been left behind to tell him where they had been taken. He of course tried honing in on Padme's force signature, but he wasn't getting anything which meant she happened to be unconscious. He realized she wasn't dead because he could still feel her, he simply could not get a firm grasp on her thoughts.

After taking a few moments to calm his raging emotions, Anakin turned to two of his minions who happened to be in the room with him. One was a bounty hunter whose name escaped him at the moment and the other was a Gungan who owed him a life debt in the same way Jar-Jar had with Qui-Gon Jinn. "I want a bounty out for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and make it clear I want him alive. Also spread the word that Padme Amidala is to be delivered to me unharmed along with two younglings she will have with her. If anyone dares touch her they will answer to me, is that understood?"

The Gungan bowed slightly letting it be known he understood completely. "Yes Lord Vader, I will make sure everyone understands. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That is it for now." He stated with a dismissing wave of his hand. "You are dismissed for the time being. Get this done as soon as possible. It is top priority and if I do not get the results I desire you will pay the consequences. Take as many men as you need to get this done. I will be out of reach for the next few days and so that means you are in command. If anything goes wrong it will be your head on the chopping block. If an emergency does arise you can contact one of my droids through your communicator."

The Gungan shuttered at the tone in Darth Vader's words. "I am sure there will not be a problem Lord Vader. Might I ask where you will be going?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes before he realized that they couldn't actually see behind the mask he was wearing. "Where I am going is no concern of yours. You have your orders and you would do well to focus on the task at hand rather than my personal business."

The Gungan and bounty hunter left after that. They were smart enough to know when not too push the limits of their leaders patience. Anakin waited until they left before he closed his eyes and tried once more to connect with his wife. This time he had more luck than he'd had previously. He could feel the threads of her thoughts as if she was just waking up. She was confused and scared, but other than that she seemed to be unharmed. He focused in on her thoughts, hoping that maybe he would getter a better idea of what had happened to her and where she was. He could sense the twins as well, but since they were so young it was harder to get a read on their thoughts, though he could see that wherever they were, it was near his older master because he kept getting flashes of Obi-Wan's face.

_Where are my children? Oh god, what if he hurt them_? Her panicked thoughts entered his mind and all Anakin wanted was to be there for his wife and let her know it would be alright, but that was not a possibility considering the current circumstances they found themselves in.

_I never should have let my emotions get the better of me and cause me to blow my cover, but I couldn't stand there and allow Obi-Wan to say such terrible things about Ani. I know he had done things he most likely will live to regret and yet, doesn't everyone do things they regret for those they love? Nobody is perfect, not even the Jedi though sometimes I wonder if they can even see that they are as corrupted as they claim Anakin to be. Good and evil is not something which can be determined simply with one glance. It is the reasoning behind the deed which determines whether or not it is truly evil. Considering that Anakin has done the things he has for me and our children, does that really make them evil? I don't believe it does because true evil cannot understand love and my Ani loves us with a passion I have never felt before and I feel the same way for him. if our positions were switched i would probably have taken the same path if I saw no other way._

Anakin couldn't hold back a smile when he read her thoughts. she accepted him no matter what. It did not matter if he was Jedi or Sith, because deep down she understood his actions. He realized that her amnesia played a big part to her current way of thinking because old Padme would've been corrupted due to the way she was raised. The way things now were best for their relationship. He never would have thought her losing her memory could be a good thing and yet it turned out for the best. He would have to make sure to show her how much he loved her and the fact she accepted him once she was pack by his side and in his arms where she belonged. If he had any say in the matter it would be sooner rather than later.

TBC...

**AN: Hi everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can see I am back from my trip from the hospital. We got good news and bad news, but I am happy to be home even though i have to go back soon. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, you know that I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

By the time Padme woke up, Obi-Wan had confiscated a ship and locked her in a cell that at one time probably held dangerous criminals that needed to be transported. It was an eight by twelve that had a forcefield instead of bars. A tiny cot was in the corner and in the other corner was a place she could use to relieve herself should she have the need to go to the bathroom. it wasn't exactly cozy, but the former queen of Naboo knew it could have been a lot worse. Since her children were not anywhere she could see, she figured that Obi-Wan had them stashed somewhere and she prayed they were safe.

Almost as if he knew Padme had been thinking of him, the Jedi master came in with a tray of food. "I sensed that you were up and I thought you may want something to eat. It's some mixed fruits since I know it is one of your favorites. Look, I understand you may be upset with me for doing what I did, yet what other choice did I have? I'll let you out once I am sure I've broken his hold on you. Master Yoda has agreed that this is the best course of action for now. We are going to meet him and once we arrive he will try to help you see the truth. I am hoping that you will listen to him because I am just not getting through to you."

Padme scoffed and looked away from him. "You are not doing this for my own good and you know it. You are trying to hurt Anakin in a way similar to how he hurt you. You may not be willing to admit it to yourself, but we both know deep down I speak the truth. You are not even willing to talk to him and try to work this out. How can you pretend to actually care about my safety and that of my children when everything you say or do proves the exact opposite."

He sighed before sitting in a chair that was directly across from where she stood in her cell. "How am I supposed to get through to him exactly? I tried talking to him on Mustafar and he completely ignored it. Someone can only be helped if they are willing to admit they need help."

Padme had a counter all ready. "One would only admit to the fact they need help if they feel someone would be willing to help them. Anakin needs to know you want to help him, but your actions have not show him that. Have you ever thought that maybe the reason he turned his back on the Jedi was because he felt they would not understand what he was going through? I mean he couldn't even tell you about us and you were like his father, so how was he supposed to explain his confusion? He felt as if he had nobody to talk too. You don't abandon the people you care about and you would know that if you ever cared about anyone, but I don't think you've ever truly cared about someone."

"That's Anakin and his corruption talking, not you." He stated leaning forward in his seat. "The Padme I knew would never condone the things he has done. Do you honestly want your children to grow up in darkness? Do you want them to be trained like soldiers for the Sith? I don't think that you do. You've fought so hard to keep diplomacy in tact and Palpatine has destroyed every single thing you believe and your husband helped to do it! He wants everyone in this galaxy under his control. How can you love a man like that?"

The wife of the 'Chosen One' raised her child defiantly. "I can love him because I do not see what you see. I see a man who is lost between two different paths he can take. I see a man who will do everything for his family even if it is not condoned or understood by others. I see a man who has had so many people abandon him and I won't be another one of those people. I love him Obi-Wan; light or dark, I love him and that is not going to change. Also, Anakin would never do anything to hurt the twins. He loves them so much and you would know that if you actually took a moment to watch him instead of judge. You say that I am not acting myself, but I have to disagree with you on that. I feel more myself that I have before. I see things differently and do not see it has a bad thing. It's as if I am seeing everything for the first time in a new light that is untainted by my beliefs, or what they were before it all changed. I think that out of the two of us I know what is best for me. You are the one who is in danger because you refuse to open your eyes. I think we are done here for now unless you are ready to give me my children back and set me free, I am no longer feeling conversational."

"I am sorry you feel that way Padme, I really am." He told her sincerely before standing up and heading out of the room. "I do hope that while I am gone you will do some thinking and come to see that I am right. I don't want to have to be forced to take more drastic actions, but I will if you force my hand. If I have to split the twins up and send them away to keep them safe from Anakin and the emperor then I will do exactly that. I would rather keep them with you, and yet that will only happen when you truly come to terms with the fact that Anakin has embraced the dark side and there is no coming back from that no matter how much I wish it were possible."

"You're the one who is blind." She whispered back sadly and shaking her head. "No matter how many times you leave and come back, my mind is already made up and if you do anything to hurt my children or take them away from me, you will wish that you were facing off with every remaining Sith out there. You never back a mother in to a corner and you'd be wise to remember that the next time you use my children against me in a threat."

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I got some really bad news from my doctor today and writing helps to distract me. Someone asked me what exactly is wrong with me and since they did not sign in I decided to answer in this AN. They wanted to know if I have cancer and no I do not. I actually have a blood disease and liver disease. I need a liver transplant and today I found out I have an aneurism in my hepatic artery and so they are debating what they should do. If you have more questions I will try to explain better.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

Anakin was standing in the shadows as he continued to follow Obi-Wan down a crowded street. He knew that his former mentor sensed him, but he also knew the Jedi master would not create a scene in such a crowded area. That is one of the reasons Anakin had decided to confront him in such a populated area. If Obi-Wan did not give him the information he needed then of course he would take more drastic measure, but he would try to do this civilly for the sake of his wife and children. He knew that Padme would rather solve this problem without using violence and so he would try once. He doubted his former mentor would be willing to give him what he wanted, but he would try for his family and then if he had no other option, he would resort to more Sith like tactics.

Finally Obi-Wan stopped right in front of a small shop. He was tired of being followed and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Hopefully his former student wouldn't be prone to causing a scene. "You may as well come out because your ability to be stealthy hasn't gotten any better since you've turned to the dark side."

Anakin smirked as he stepped out in to plain sight. "If my skills are lacking then it can only be because of the teacher I had."

"I see you are still putting all the blame of your failures on others." The Jedi stated with a sad shake of his head. He hated seeing this is student had fallen so far. "What is it you want from me Anakin."

"I want my wife and my children of course." He responded with his hand hovering right about his light saber in case he was forced to use it. "Give me my family and we won't have a problem."

"You know I can't do that." The Jedi master said. "They are safer where they are with me. If you were in the right state of mind you would see that. I wish it had not come to this, but I have to do my duty as a Jedi and that is protecting the innocent even when they don't see they need to be rescued."

Anakin's eyes sparked red. "You think I would hurt my family? All I have ever done is protect them! I everything I do is for Padme and the twins and yet you dare stand there and accuse me of being a danger to them? You are the one who are holding them against their will. If I were you, I would take a look in the mirror I started throwing around accusations. You will never understand the things I have done for the people I love because you've never felt true love and so you cannot possible understand."

Obi-Wan flinched a bit at that comment because it was the truth. While he cared about people, he had never had a love, not like Anakin and Padme. "I may not have love like you and Padme, but I do know that is not an excuse for the things you have done. Explain to me how killing of innocents is what is best for your family?"

"The galaxy is in chaos and chaos creatures danger. If order has to be forced in order to make this galaxy a safer place than so be it." Anakin was growing tired of this conversation because he knew they would never agree and just keep spinning in circles and that would just end up being a waste of time. "I am going to give you one chance to give me back my family and if deny my request then what happens next is on you. If you won't give me my family then I will do what I must in order to get them back. The next move is all on you, so what will it be?"

Obi-Wan straightened his spine as he met Anakin's eyes with his own. "I will not give in to threats. Do what you think you must do, but know that it won't matter. I will never allow you near Padme or those children again. As it is I am going to have to undo the damage you have done and that could take years. I will never give you the chance to do something like that again."

"Then I will see you soon Obi-Wan and I suggest you don't turn your back because I will be there. I won't allow you to keep my family from me. The next time I see you I will kill you. You could have ended this today, but you have to play the act of someone noble doing the right thing. Before I kill you I will destroy everything you care about even the slightest. You won't know where I am coming from and there you will be unable to defend yourself or the lives of people you may feel are important. I will tear your Jedi family apart exactly like you are trying to do with mine. You really should have taken my offer. I'll make sure you live to regret this before I kill you. You'll be begging for death by the time I am done with you." Anakin ended his statement with a glare before turning in the opposite direction and disappearing in to the crowd.

Obi-Wan watched until he could no longer see Anakin. A part of him wished he had taken Anakin's offer, but the Jedi part of him, the part that wants to do what is right, knew that he had done the right thing. Things may get rough, but he had dealt with worse and he would handle this the way any Jedi would. For right now he had to get back to Padme since Yoda would be arriving soon.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and for those of you who wanted to know what the doctors found on my MRI, they found an aneurism on my hepatic artery and they are not sure what they are going to do yet. Anyways, I would love to hear what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

Padme had been in her cell for days, how many she couldn't be sure of, but if she had to guess then she would say three or four at the least. During the time she had been incarcerated she had not had any contact with her children, though Obi-Wan did come to see her multiple times a day. often times he would try to talk to her, but she refused because he wouldn't listen to anything she had to say and quite honestly she did not care to hear anything he had to say. It was almost as if they were at a standstill with each other and she wasn't sure what he would do next to try and get through to her. He had mentioned something a Yoda, but she had no idea what or who that happened to be.

"Good afternoon Padme." She looked up when the Jedi master walked in with a little green creature using a cane. "Someone has come to see you. You remember Yoda don't you? He has traveled a very long way to see you."

The former senator frowned as she studied Yoda. Try as she might, she could not seem to remember him and so she had no idea what they had been to each other. She decided that she would let him talk first in order to get a read on him. If only Anakin was here then he would be able to get her out of this situation. He would know what to do, but he wasn't here because Obi-Wan wanted to keep he and Padme apart. It appeared as if she would have to deal with this situation on her own. She was a strong woman, at least from the few memories she had of the past that is what she got of her personality. She could handle this without Anakin. She would rescue her children and herself.

"Good to see you it is." The little green creature stated as he hobbled forward on his cane. "Sad though the circumstances are. Told me Obi-Wan has about your situation. Help I offer if you seek."

Padme sat down on the edge of her cot. It took her a moment to understand the way he spoke, it reminded her of someone speaking in riddles. "What has Obi-Wan told you exactly?"

Yoda took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Turned to the dark side your husband has. Accept the truth you will not. Here I came to help you find the path which is right for you. Told you I have what I was told now tell me the side of your story you will?"

"Why should I bother?" She shot back and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I say what you want to hear then you are going to say I am crazy or brainwashed. I've already tried with Obi-Wan."

He nodded as if answering a silent question. "Yoda I am, Obi-Wan I am not. Decision my own you should let me make."

Padme thought about it for a second before deciding that there was no harm in doing what he wanted. The worst that could happen would be he didn't believe her. "Okay if you want the truth then I will give it to you. Anakin has done some things that are questionable I know, but he is far from being evil as you all claim. Everything he has ever done was because he was trying to protect me and our children. I am not saying that makes what he did right, but it shows me he is not evil. Someone who was evil, truly evil, they wouldn't be able to feel love and he does feel love. He is one of the most passionate people I know and if you could get past this black and white view you have on life then maybe you would realize that Anakin is not a lost cause. He will become one though if you keep pushing him to be the monster you have made him out to be."

Yoda contemplated everything she said. "Wise you are about certain things and yet innocent when it comes to other things in life. Some points you have made think over I will. A question now for you I have. How can you be sure you are seeing what you are? Are you sure seeing not what you want are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied watching as his calm expression wavered for a moment. "I am seeing what is there. You Jedi talk about peace and compassion, but I have yet to see any of that applied to the situation with Anakin. If you really want to end this without a war then show some of that compassion you are known for. Take a real look at my husband and his actions. You may learn a thing or two which will surprise you."

Yoda nodded once more. "Think on this matter I will. Talk to Obi-Wan I must and bring babies to see you tomorrow I will. They miss their mother and you must miss them as well. Jedi are not heartless Padme and we will think about what you said. A war not we want and if reach in peace is then try for it we will."

After he left Padme let out a sigh of relief. Maybe there wouldn't have to be a war after all. Hopefully this Yoda would see reason and put a stop to all this foolishness. It was something she could hope for anyways. The last thing she wanted was a war, but if that was the only way she could get her family back then that is the way it would have to be. One way or another she was going to get back to her family and once she did, she would make sure nothing tore them apart ever again.

TBC...

**AN: Hey all I hope you liked this chapter. Writing as Yoda is always interesting. I want to say thank you again for all the get well wishes and such you have sent. You guys make me want to keep fighting so I can keep writing.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

As promised, Yoda had talked to Obi-Wan and now he was heading to talk to Padme once more. Yoda wanted to end things without a fight because too many lives had been lost already on both sides. If a peaceful resolution could be found then the wise Jedi would try almost anything. In a way he could understand that Anakin had only acted as he had because of his fear of losing his wife and twin children. One of the main reasons Yoda thought there could be hope for the young former Jedi was because when he was re-watching the video holo where Anakin had slaughtered the younglings. After watching it a couple of times, the green Jedi had noticed a few things that he hadn't the first time he watch the horrendous video footage. For example, throughout the entire scene flashes of remorse would cross his features and there were a couple of times that he could swear there had been tears trailing down Anakin's cheeks. It was that remorse and show of emotion which gave Yoda the hope that maybe the 'chosen one' could indeed be redeemed.

When he finally entered the area where the former senator was being held, he hobbled over to the seat in front of her cell. "An agreement Obi-Wan and I have reached. Like to hear our ideas you would?"

The once queen of Naboo bit her bottom lip before she nodded. "Perhaps we can end this all today. As much as you all think I am being brainwashed I can assure that I'm not nor am I evil as I can assume many people now think me to be. If the Jedi are not corrupt then we should be able to come to a reasonable agreement. If you want me to trust you then you need to give me a reason to try."

"Wise indeed you are." He replied pressing his fingers to his chin in thought. "Young Skywalker you know better than us. If change you say he has then trust your judgement we should. Still, danger could be in is you if Darth Sidious learns truth of you he does. Protect you can your husband you think? Would you take the change of the twins being put in danger if Darth Sidious learns of their existence?"

Padme knew that he was taking this somewhere and so she urged him to continue. "I suppose you have an idea that could satisfy both parties?"

"Split up the children should be." Yoda told her watching her expression carefully for any sign of how she felt about his proposal. "Ensure their safety this plan does for Darth Sidious, powerful in the force he is and sense them he may."

The former queen felt her jaw drop open slightly. Did he seriously want to split up her children and take them away from her? That was not going to happen. "You want to take my children away from not only their parents, but each other as well? At least with Anakin and me we have a chance of keeping them safe! If I let you tear them apart it will only put them in even more danger. I know that Obi-Wan thinks he is going to turn them over to this Sith lord, but he would never do that no matter what the circumstances. Anakin had so many chances to hand us over and yet he didn't. I think that shows more of his true character than anything else. I am not going to split my children up; if I have to then I will die protecting them plain and simple."

The little green creature sighed since he had known she would say no. "Compromise then we must have?" He questioned waiting for her to give him a look stating he continues which she did a few seconds later. "A meeting with Anakin we must have. If intentions he has are pure then talk we will about the twins. If intentions not pure are his then consequences he must face. Do this you will?"

"I suppose we could give it a try, but I am not sure he will want to meet with you. After all, he does feel as if you betrayed him. If you allow me to leave in order to talk to him then I will see if he is willing to talk. The only condition I have is that if you do not find him a threat then you will leave my family alone. You have to give me your word that you won't come after us and if this is a trap or you go back on your word then all bets are off. I won't stop my husband from doing what he feels he has to do."

Yoda's expression turned to one of acceptance even though he wasn't entirely happen. "There is no try, there is only do and not do. Go back on my word I will not. Go with you Leia can, but stay with us must Luke to be sure come back you will. Leave tomorrow on shuttle pod and contact him you will. Will wait to hear from you about meeting time and place I will. Fair deal you think?"

"Considering I have no other options then I will take what I can get." She told him still not happy knowing her son would have to stay here and yet knowing that she had no other choice when it came to this matter. "Thank you for giving us the chance. I cannot promise he will agree to all of your terms, though I will do my best to make sure he listens. All I really want is to be done with it all so that we can just go somewhere and live our lives without so many threats above our heads. He deserves to have a happy life and I want to give him that. We just want to be done with it. With the galaxy in so much distress, my family is the only thing I am sure of and I pity the Jedi for not allowing themselves to have that. Love can be an extremely powerful thing when the time calls for it."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I am not sure if I want a battle to happen or not and I could go both ways. Let me hear what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

When Anakin had gotten a holo-message from Padme asking that he come and pick her up off of a small relatively unknown planet, he had honestly thought she had managed to escape with both children and if that was the case then hopefully Obi-Wan would stop following them. The former Jedi may hate his old master and yet he would rather not kill him if he had another option. Ever since Padme had started to accept his dark side, even if she may not have done it on purpose, he had began to feel like his old self more and more. He knew that he would never be as he once was, but he did not feel like he had after pledging his life to following Sidious and learning all he could about the force and powers of the dark side. He would never again be a Jedi, but he no longer felt the pull to immerse himself in the dark anymore; he felt as if he were stuck in the middle. Besides that, the only reason he had joined Sidious was due to the fact the Sith Lord had promised to help him save Padme, though it ended up he didn't even try so in Anakin's mind he technically had no reason to follow him anymore.

When he finally landed on the planet and found his wife where she had told him he would be, one of the first things he noticed was the fact she had Leia with her, but not Luke. Immediately hhis thoughts jumped to the worst possible scenario. "Padme, where is Luke? Is he hurt? How come he is not with you? Tell me where he is and I swear I get him back. Did Obi-Wan hurt him? Where you attacked?"

When she didn't answer right away, her husband took that time to look her over for signs of injury. From what he could tell she was in relatively good shape if not a little on the thin side which worried him a bit considering she had recently given birth to twins. From the dark circles under her eyes he knew she hadn't been sleeping well, if she even slept at all. Other than emotional exhaustion his wife appeared to be fine and he let out a sigh of relief before taking his daughter in to his arms. Leia was screaming her head off and he could feel her distress of not having her brother with her. Padme was also distressed, but she was better at hiding it.

"Luke is perfectly fine Ani." The former queen of Naboo stated in a soft tone. She knew she had to tell him about the deal, but a part of her was nervous about what his reaction may be. "He is still with Obi-Wan. It was a part of the agreement. I am supposed to talk to you; Yoda would like to set up a meeting with you. He wants this war to be over and done with as do I. He promised me we could have Luke back after as long as he doesn't deem you a threat. Keeping Luke was the only way to assure I would come back."

Anakin took a deep breath as he tried to process everything she had told him. "You're telling me you left our son with people who have tried to kill me? I understand they gave you no other choice my love, but I was coming for you all. If only you had waited a few more days I would have arrived with reinforcements."

Padme reached out to touch his cheek in a soft caress. "If we do it this way then we won't have to run for the rest of our lives. I don't want that kind of life for our children if there is something we can do about it. Say that things don't go the way we plan, then we can do it your way, but I am asking you, please, not for my sake, but for your children, at least talk to them and see if a compromise can be reached. So many lives have been destroyed already and the galaxy is in a tail spin. You once told me that when I was a senator I always tried to find a peaceful solution of at all possible. I have shown you how much I trust you and now I need you to do the same for me."

"You know that I would do anything for you Padme and if this is what you really then I will try to find a peaceful resolution, but you shouldn't hold your breath; I doubt either Yoda or Obi-Wan have genuinely true motives. The Jedi like for things to go exactly as they plan and any deviation from that plan is not something they will take with a grain of salt. We should go back to my ship, it is getting cold and I do not want to take the risk of your or Leia getting sick. Once I get you somewhere warm and get some food in your system we will talk more on this matter."

"Alright." She started walking passed him when he grabbed her arm and spun her around crashing his lips to hers. Padme was caught off guard for a moment, but soon she found herself responding to the kiss.

The young man pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers and readjusted the hold he had on his little girl. "I'm glad you are safe Padme. I was worried about you my love. You have no idea how hard it was when you were gone. From what I heard from C3PO, Chewy has been a wreck. I sent him somewhere safe and asked C3PO to watch after him until things settled down somewhat. Now that you are back we can have them come back. I love you Padme, I love you more than you know and I will do whatever it takes to make our family whole again, even if it means trying to make nice with the remaining Jedi. I will warn you now though my love, if this little meeting goes sour I will get Luke back my way."

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure how many chapters are left in this story, probably five or so, maybe more, maybe less. Anyways, as usual I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

"My son, where is my son? Where is Luke?" Those were the first words out of Anakin's mouth when he and Padme arrived at the chosen meeting place two days later. For security reasons Leia had been left with C3PO, R2D2, and Chewy. "How dare you use my son as a bargaining tool. If you wished to speak with me then you should have found a different way to do so. If this is your way of trying to gain my trust then you failed spectacularly. Since when did the Jedi start using hostages to get what they want?"

Yoda leaned against his cane heavily. "Hostage was not your son. Safe keeping for him until sure I was your motives pure. Perfectly fine your boy is."

The former queen of Naboo almost let out a cry of joy when she spotted Obi-Wan bringing Luke out from one of the back room. As quickly as her feet would carry her she made her way over to him before taking the little boy from his arms. It was obvious by the expression on his face that he did not agree with Yoda's plan. "Luke! Oh Luke, I've missed you so much! Mommy was worried about you my perfect boy."

Anakin felt some of his anger disappear as soon as he laid eyes on his son. When his wife held out Luke for him to take, he did with a big smile on his face. A smile Yoda had not seen in years since he first joined the Jedi. "Hey there big guy. Did you miss daddy? Daddy missed you and so did mommy. Your sister won't stop throwing a fit; she will be so pleased to see you?

"Love him you do." The little green Jedi master stated with a hint of disbelief behind his words.

"Of course I love my son." He snapped looking up with slightly red eyes due to his anger. "Everything I did was for Padme and our children. I had nowhere else to turn. I went to you, I told you how conflicted I felt and yet you did nothing other than bore me with one of those long winded speeches you love to give. What did you think I would do?"

It was Obi-Wan who spoke next. "You could have came to me Anakin! I loved you like a brother and while I may not have agreed with your choices, I would have been there to help you in any way I could. When you killed all those younglings, you still had a choice! They were children! Would you have slaughtered Luke and Leia as well had they been a part of the Jedi? Will you destroy them in the future if they refuse to join the dark side?"

"I would never let that happen!" He snapped back though he did try to calm down when he felt Padme set her hand on his shoulder in order to try and keep him calm. "My children will have a choice. Do you honestly believe I wanted this? I never wanted to work with Palpatine, but I had no other choice in the matter. In order to protect those I love i had to compromise my own beliefs. Do you want to know how I live with the things I have done? I have to force myself to believe all the people I was forced to kill are better off dead. Those kids, they would've been tortured otherwise until they bent to the will of Sidious. I know how- I know how brutal he can be. Those kids are better off, trust me."

"Conflicted you are." Yoda stated as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Light still in you there is, but lurks darkness does as well. Choice you need to make Anakin."

Padme watched as her husband averted his gaze. She could tell he was pondering over what Yoda said. "You should listen to him Ani. You know I will support you in whatever choice you make, but we cannot go on this way forever. Being on the run like this, it's not good for any of us."

"It's too late for me to go back." He whispered looking down at the love of his life and then his son who had fallen asleep in his arms. "The Jedi life is not for me anymore; too much has changed for me to ever go back to that kind of life."

"Understand I do." Yoda told him as he hobbled forward a few steps. "Still a choice in front of you lays. Sith you are not; capable of love you are and love a Sith cannot feel. Sidious destroyed he needs to be. Want to be free you do, then help us you must. Free then you shall be to do as you please."

"You want me to help you kill Sidious?" Anakin questioned not sure he believed what he was hearing. "He is smarter than you give him credit for. He will know right away something is up and if he discovers my loyalties have changed, he will no doubt torture and kill everyone I care about."

"Do it anyways he will." The wise green creature replied. "Follow you he will if run you do. Leia and Luke corrupt he will. No other choice we have."

"Ani, everything he is saying is the truth and you know it. You are not evil because you love your children and you love me. I know you regret some of the choices you've made, but this is your chance to take it back and do some good. I do not condone murder, but you will be saving thousands of lives; you will be saving Luke and Leia from a life of pain and fear." Padme looked her husband in the eye before taking his hand in hers and turning her attention back to Yoda. "I will do anything to keep my children safe. What do we have to do?"

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I know it was short and there was no fighting, but here is a hint; just because Yoda believes Anakin, it does not mean others do.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

Obi-Wan had been heading outside in order to get some solitude so that he could mediate and try to get the stress out of his body. This whole situation with Anakin had taken a toll on the older Jedi even though he did his best not to show it. He wanted to be able to trust Anakin in the same way Yoda seemed to, but Yoda hadn't been on Mustafar and because of that he really had no idea how far the 'chosen one' had truly fallen. Still, if Yoda saw something in him worth saving than Obi-Wan would put his faith and trust in the small yet wise green Jedi.

"Do you trust them to keep their side of the bargain?" Obi-Wan recognized the voice of his former student and he slowed his steps once he saw the family sitting together outside in the tall grass.

Padme had Luke in her arms and Anakin had Leia in his. He had sent word to C3P0 that it was safe to bring Leia here and so the gold droid had. Chewy was still safe because Padme didn't want to bring him in to this situation unless she had too. It was safer that way for everyone involved. The only reason the twins were here was because Anakin figured he could keep a better eye on them this way. If Padme had sent them somewhere else he couldn't be sure the Jedi or anyone else to take him down, wouldn't go after them just to hurt him. It had happened once already and he'd be damned if it happened for a second time. Sure Yoda said there was no worry about the twins safety, but Anakin wasn't quite as trusting as his wife.

"I believe they have no other choice than to keep their word." The former queen of Naboo replied as she rocked her son back and forth in her arms. "Sometimes you have to choose the lesser of two evils, not that I think you are evil, but the Jedi know that they have no other choice than to make a decision of who the bigger threat is. Besides, as soon as this is over we can take Luke, Leia, Chewy, and the droids and go somewhere where no body will bother to look for us. We will get out of the reach of the political mess and be a normal happy family."

"That's all I've ever really wanted." Her husband admitted when he felt the presence of his former teacher. "I always could sense you no matter how hard you tried to hide Obi-Wan. If you have something you need to say then just say it already."

Knowing had had been caught, the older Jedi stepped out of the shadows. "I was not trying to hide. I had no idea you were out here and by the time I realized it was too late so I was trying to get passed without bothering you, but now you see I am here, do you think we talk Dar- I mean Anakin?"

The 'chosen one' snapped his head around to look at Padme. They were having a sort of silent conversation and after a few seconds Anakin passed Leia to his wife and stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes my love."

She nodded and watched them walk off. It was Obi-Wan who spoke first once they were out of sight of Padme. "Yoda may trust you, but I want to make it clear I do not feel the same. You betrayed the very thing I believe in and while I admit you are not as far gone as I first came to believe, you've still fallen prey to the dark side. You had options and yet you chose the worst possible one. The only reason I am working with you is because there is a bigger threat right now. We need to concentrate on the problem at hand."

"I do not have faith in you keeping your word either." He snapped back feeling anger start to bubble up from the very pits of his stomach. "If it weren't for Padme I wouldn't even be here, but I am doing this for her. Honestly I could care less about what you think of me. I stopped caring a long time ago. Did you really think I could ever trust you again after what you did to my wife and children. You took my family away from me and the only reason I have them back is because Yoda went over your head. You know something I don't get? I thought that you had never loved before and that is why you couldn't understand what I was going through, but I know all about Siri and how you were in love with her. If anyone should understand why I did the things I had to do, it should be you, but you didn't even try. You want to know why I hate you so much, well now you have your answer."

Obi-Wan was stunned as he watched Anakin head back in the direction of his family. He hadn't thought of Siri in years because it hurt to much. Maybe Anakin had a point. Perhaps the reason he was so hard on Anakin and unwilling to forgive him because he blamed himself for the death of Siri. Perhaps all of his feelings right now had nothing to do with the situation and his former student, but rather his own emotions he had yet to deal with. He would have to think of this and then talk to Anakin once more. Right now he would speak with Yoda and see if the wise Jedi master had any advice about his recent breakthrough. He still did not trust his former student, but had come to see that he was smarter than most people gave him credit for.

TBC...

**AN: Hey people I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still feel horrid, but I wanted to post something and well this is something. Do not think that is the end of Obi-Wan's feud with Ani because it's not, not by a long shot.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

"Anakin, I'm scared for you." Padme was snuggled in her husbands arms as they lay in bed with the twins in a crib near the end of their bed. "I know I agreed with this plan, but now that I have had some time to think about it, I am not so sure. It just seems much to risky. What if something goes wrong?"

The 'Chosen One' sighed as he caressed her hair softly with the fingers of his normal hand. Tomorrow morning he would be heading out to meet Palpatine under the false pretense of having some important information about the rebels and their supposed secret base of operations. The truth was he was actually going there in order to get close to the Sith master in order to kill him. He wouldn't kill him right away because Yoda wanted to get as much information as possible. It was risky and yet necessary because when Palpatine was destroyed someone else would take his place unless the Sith were wiped out completely. Anakin needed to find out the names of every single Sith in order to make sure a situation similar to this never took place again.

"The risk would be worse if he found out the truth and was left alive." He told her knowing just as she did that it was the truth. "You said that if we ran then we would be running forever and you were right about that. Running is not going to change anything and it will make things worse. Palpatine trust me Padme, he believes I would never betray him. I'm the only one who can get close enough to take him down for good. If I don't try then I do not deserve you and the twins. In the past I did everything I did for you and I am doing this for the same reason. I should have taken this path in the first place, yet I was naive and could not see he was using my love for you as a trap. I cannot take back what I have done and I am not doing this to redeem myself in the eyes of the Jedi; I am doing this because it is the right thing, I am doing it to prove I am worthy to be your husband father to Luke and Leia."

The former queen of Naboo nodded with a sad frown. "I know it has to be done, but that doesn't mean I am not allowed to worry about you. I love you Ani and if something happens to you I am not sure I could go on. I know that sounds melodramatic and yet it is the truth. You are in my very soul and I if you died then I would as well. My body may live on though my spirit would be dead and gone. Without my spirit I would lose the will to live and if I lost the will to live my body would slowly start to deteriorate. I only wish there was another way we could do this; one where you wouldn't be right in the center of the danger zone."

Pulling her tighter against him he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Someone has to do it and I have the best shot. We are only going to get one chance at this my love. Besides, you have your own mission to focus on and you cannot worry about me when you need to watch your own back."

"I'm only going to be speaking with a few senators Anakin." A small smile came to rest on her lips. He was adorable when worried about her or their children. "It is not as if I will be danger and even if I were, Yoda is going to be with me and I trust him. I know you do not feel the same, yet I have this feeling in my gut he won't let anything happen to me."

The former Jedi may not like it, but he realized she spoke the truth as much as he was loathed to admit it. "I have never known him to go back on his word. We should not let what must come to pass ruin our night. Tell me how you picture our lives when this is all over."

Padme let her eyes lock with his. "I think I can do that, but you can't laugh. While I still do not remember everything, I feel as if I was always acting the way I thought I was supposed to instead of the way I wanted to. It almost feels as if I was wearing a mask to please the world. All I have ever really wanted was a family of my own or at least I think that is what I always wanted. Anyways, after this entire mess is over and done with I want to take the twins to a planet with lots of water and spend the day with them doing things a family should. I want to give them the experiences they have missed so far. What about you?"

"I want to get remarried." Anakin stated before he could even think about what he had just said. To be fair he hadn't realized it was something he wanted until the words left his mouth. "Our first wedding was done in secret which was not fair to you. I would like to give you the kind of wedding you deserve. I could be a fresh start."

She smiled brightly as her eyes welled up with tears. "Are you asking me to marry you? Asking me to marry you again I mean."

Her husband nodded before pushing himself up so that he was on his knees. "Padme, I love you more than words can describe. You make me want to be the best possible version of myself that I can be. If we live through the next few weeks will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife for a second time?"

"Of course!" She cried throwing herself in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck before kissing him passionately and enthusiastically. "You didn't need to ask Ani, you knew my answer all along."

TBC...

**AN: I wanted a sweet chapter before things go down in future ones coming up. Let me know if you liked it or not since you know I love hearing from you guys.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!**

Anakin knew that today he could not afford to make any mistakes. He was about to see Palpatine and if the Sith Lord thought for one second something was off he would gruesomely torture his apprentice before killing him only after he made sure he knew everything and then he would go for Padme, Luke, and Leia. Padme he would kill right away considering she would be no use to him, but the twins were another story altogether. He would try to turn them to the dark side using whatever means possible and since they were so young, it would not take very much to break them in order to get what he wanted. If he couldn't turn them in the end then he would kill them without a second thought. The 'Chosen One' realized that everything was resting on his shoulders.

When Palpatine had gotten in touch with Anakin, he told him that he had some news regarding Padme which was odd considering the Sith Lord had no idea she was with Anakin, or if he did then he did not show it and he made no mention of the twins and if he had known anything about Luke and Leia he would no doubt demand his apprentice bring them in to start Sith training or so he could evaluate their potential, but he hadn't said anything which told the former Jedi he had no idea they even existed and he was going to keep it that way if he could. Still, the fact his wife had been brought up in the short conversation worried him. Anakin knew he had to be on high alert and make sure he was convincing enough to fool the Chancellor.

"Vader, it is good to see you my young apprentice, though I wish it were under happier circumstances." The Sith Lord stood up from his throne as he walked over to his apprentice and set his hand on his shoulder. "As I told you when we spoke, I have some news concerning Padme and the child. I know how much she meant to you and that is the reason I made it my mission to find her which I did, though this story does not have the happy ending you hoped for. I got word from a bounty hunter who works for me that space pirates bordered her ship, she was in the outer rims from what little I know, but as I was saying, apparently space pirates to over the ship and by the time I found out, well it was too late. Padme and the child in her womb were murdered. Her body was burned when the ship exploded after the pirates took everything they wanted. I'm sorry I was unable to deliver better news, but you have my word we will find whoever is responsible and make them pay for your loss. I have people on the job as we speak and I have no doubt in my mind the Jedi are behind this. I should have been prepared for this, yet I wasn't and for that I am deeply sorry."

Anakin was completely stunned by what he just heard. It wasn't what he had been told that shocked him, but rather the fact Palpatine had constructed such a well thought out lie. He must have been the one to send the bounty hunters after her and not the Jedi as he had first assumed. Obviously he knew without a doubt Padme and the twins were alright, but he couldn't let the other man know. He had to fake the proper reaction or else everything would be for nothing. The way he handled this conversation was everything and so he put on a face of pure anguish; it wasn't that hard to do since all he needed to do was pull up all the feelings of when he had found his mother. The pain was still fresh as if it had happened only yesterday.

"Are you sure?" He questioned making sure his voice came out as broken. "Pirates are not always the most reliable creatures around nor are they the brightest. Perhaps they-"

Anakin was cut off by the former Chancellor just as he had hoped. "I am sure Lord Vader, I wish that I was wrong, but I am not. I know how much you loved her and I saw her as a daughter. We will find whoever did this to her and they will pay. First and foremost though we must deal with more urgent matters at hand. I am proud of you for taking out the Jedi, but we still have work to do since they are not all dead. You must find Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. While they are alive they are a threat to everything we have worked towards. I trust to handle this task Lord Vader, I know you will not let me down."

"Of course my master." He replied bowing down and trying to get ahold of his emotions which threatened to bubble up and to the surface. Anakin was absolutely furious and knew he had to get away for a little while in order to calm down and get a grip on everything he had been told. What he wanted more than anything was to kill Palpatine here and now, yet he realized he couldn't do it because he had a mission. There were things he needed to find out first. If he killed him now, it would be for nothing and everything he had done up until this point would be pointless. "I will get on that as soon as possible. Is there anything you require of me today?"

The Sith Lord shook his head. "I have a few things I must do on my own and so you should probably take the time you need to grieve. We will discuss more tomorrow. I have finally finished the plans for the Death Star and I would like your opinion Lord Vader. Do not be afraid to embrace your pain, it will make you a stronger Sith. I know it sounds horrible, but let the death of Padme and your child fuel your anger."

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Now Anakin knows he was deceived by Palpatine and so things will change.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

Padme was sitting outside in the grass as she watched the twins who were trying to play with each other, but still too young to actually move around much, though they could sit up somewhat on their own. She smiled as she watched her children; wishing Anakin was here with them. She could picture it all in her mind. He would no doubt be playing with the twins with that special smile of his aimed her way, but he wasn't there with her and the twins; he was off in a very dangerous situation and she had no clue as to if he was alright or not. It was much too risky for him to contact her or vice versa since the Sith Lord Sidious may be keeping tabs on him. All the former queen of Naboo could do in a situation such as this, was wait. Only time would tell what the future held for them all.

She had been so consumed by her thoughts and watching the children, she didn't see Yoda until he sat down next to her. He was watching Luke and Leia, but when he spoke it was directed at her. "Fine young Skywalker will be. Strong in the force he is. Home to you and the twins he will come. Worry not should you."

Padme sighed as she turned her head to look at him. "I hope you are right. I am unable to keep myself from worrying about my husband. One small slip up and everything could very well fall to pieces. Everything is so complicated Master Yoda. Even if he manages to kill Palpatine, it does not mean the danger is gone. There will always be someone who thinks they can take over and rule the galaxy. There is always going to be something threatening the happiness and peace. It's like a never ending cycle. Even if we manage to rebuild the senate and create peace, it will never last."

The Jedi master hummed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Peace for short while better than none at all it is. To change the galaxy fighter you must be. Anything worth having fight for it you must. Hard sometimes it can be, know this I do, yet strong Padme you have always been. Shown me you have love can endure anything it can. Weakness once I thought love was, yet now see it has strength I do. Much like the force, either way love can go. Depends it does on the person."

"Do you believe love is what made Anakin agree to kill Palpatine?" She questioned while glancing at Luke and Leia to make sure they were still playing and they were. "I know the only reason he turned to the dark side was due to the fact he thought I was going to die in childbirth and Palpatine said he could make sure that never happened. It is my theory the dream Anakin had was put in to his mind by Palpatine to ensure he would join the Sith. It was his love for me that caused his fear which pushed him to the other side, but his love for myself and the twins is also what kept him from falling completely in to the darkness.

"True what you say is." Yoda responded as he continued to look at the children. "Light you are which keeps his darkness at bay. Saved him you have by caring. Same things will never be after this, though good change can sometimes be. Stronger all of us will be and better galaxy we can make with new knowledge we have. 'Chosen One' Anakin is and maybe not how we thought it would go it has, but prophecy being fulfilled it is. Balance to the force he will bring. Thinking a lot I have about the prophecy and conclusion I have come to. Thought we did he would destroy the Sith, yet balance that is not for in favor of Jedi it would tip. Equal now we will be when evil Sidious for good is gone."

"You think he can do it then? You think that he can beat him?" She asked as a small smile came to rest on her lips. "I have faith he can do it. He has always beaten the odds and he will beat this too. When are you and I leaving to speak with some of the former senate members? We will want to be ready for when Ani comes back and Palpatine is dead. I think it would be best to have things all worked out since we do not want to give someone else the chance to take over in Palpatine's place."

"First thing in the morning leave we will." He told her before standing up with the help of his cane. "Faith you must have Padme; fine everything will be I am sure. Prepare for trip I must now do, in the morning see you and the twins I will. Enjoy the rest of the day you should. Remember, little things in life make it worth living for. Spend the day with Luke and Leia you should. Treasure the little moments you have with them before their childhood is over with. Grow up fast they will. Dead my family is and regret I do not spending more time with them."

"i'm sorry to hear that master Yoda." She whispered feeling sad for his loss even though she had never met his family that she knew of. "I know it is not the same thing, but you should know that when this ends, if everything goes as planned, I want you to be in Luke and Leia's lives. Even though things with Anakin have been rough between you and him and Obi-Wan and him, I know he still considers you to be his family. You are an amazing person and my child would be lucky to have someone as wise as you watching out for them. I know my husband will feel the same way after I speak with him about this matter. He isn't a monster like Obi-Wan seems to see him as. I'm glad to see you don't feel the same way. You actually gave him a chance and for that I thank you."

TBC...

**AN: hey everybody I really hope that you liked this chapter. I feel that if anyone would be willing to give Anakin a second chance it would be Yoda.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

Padme realized that she must be sleeping because the last thing she remembered was putting the twins to bed before she herself laid down for the night and the next thing she knew she was in dark room watching her Ani be tortured by the monster that was Palpatine. She knew it was a dream since the two men did not seem to see her and when she cried out and tried to free Anakin her hand went straight through him. Since the former queen of Naboo new she was not dead, her second guess was this had to be some sort of nightmare conjured up due to her worry over her husband. Dreams, especially nightmares, were made up of your foremost worries and fears.

"You could have been strong you know." The Sith Lord was pacing in front of Anakin who was chained to some sort of wall and occasionally he would stop to shoot lightning from his finger tips trying to make the 'Chosen One' break down and scream, but he never did. "You could of had it all. I was willing to take you under my wing and how do you repay me? You thought you could kill me! Did you honestly believe I wouldn't find out the truth? If you entertained such an idea for even a second, you are still a stupid child. What are you fighting for? Love? Love makes you weak! Why do you think I went to so much trouble in order to make you have that vision of Padme dying in childbirth? I knew it would separate you from the Jedi and it worked. I never thought she would actually live this long, you were supposed to kill her before she gave birth; your guilt over her death would have fueled your hatred. You could have been the best and helped ruled the galaxy by my side, but you wasted that chance on love. You're pathetic! What does love get you? I'll tell you what it gets you; a painful death is what you get though you will see your precious family die first. Maybe I will keep the children alive and raise them to be the way you should have been, but your wife will die a slow and extremely painful death I promise you this."

Padme realized that she should probably be worried about the threat on her life and his plans for her children, but she wasn't. In fact, she was actually rather calm considering. Since this was a dream or perhaps a vision of some sort, there had to be a reason as to why she was seeing it. The best thing she could do was pay attention to detail in case this whatever it was actually came to pass. That would be the only way she and Anakin would be able to get out of the situation alive and hopefully unharmed. Fear would do no good in this situation and so she pushed her fear to the side. It was something she needed to do for the sake of her family because fear was selfish and the former queen would not let selfishness endanger her family.

"You don't know anything about love." Dream Anakin replied with a cold expression on his face. "What Padme and I have is unbreakable even in death. If you kill it won't destroy the love we share. No matter what you do, you cannot break us apart and that terrifies you. for as strong as you are, for all the power you have, you are still unable to break us apart. We are stronger together and you know that. All you care about is power and for a while you have me thinking power and how much I could obtain, but I came to see something along the way. You could have all the power in the world and in the end it means nothing if you end up alone. Of course you have people who follow you out of fear and yet they will turn on you as soon as they can find a way out. I would rather be powerless surrounded by people and I love who love me back than powerful and have nobody who really cared for me. The only reason I ever joined you was because I could not bear the thought of losing my wife and unborn children. Once upon a time I actually respected you, but that was before I saw the truth and I have never been so glad to have been proven wrong before. Padme helped me see what I wanted in life and it has nothing to do with you or the power you promised me. I have everything I could ever want and you have nothing. One day you are going to see that and everything will come crumbling down around you. When that happens I am going to be there, you can count on that."

Palpatine laughed before he shot more lightning from his fingers and this time the strike appeared to hold more power which meant more pain though Anakin still did not break by screaming. Padme wished that she could take away his pain and yet since this was a dream she was smart enough to realize her husband wasn't really experiencing the pain in the real world. A part of her wished she could interact in this dream or have some guide that could tell her what she should be looking for. There had to be something and if she could figure out what it was then maybe, maybe she could stop a disaster from taking place. Taking a step closer since she did not need to worry about being seen or heard. It was while she was studying the Sith Lord that she realized every single time Anakin mentioned the word love or anything remotely close to it, he would flinch as if it caused him actual pain.

Was that his one weakness? Was this why the Sith hated emotions such as love? Maybe that was the reason behind everything. It's why Palpatine worked so hard to sever every emotional relationship in Anakin's life. He had needed him to be alone in order to corrupt him, but he hadn't counted on the fact Anakin had a wife who would do anything for him. Losing her memories had actually saved her husband of that she was sure and right when she came to that realization, a bright like filled her vision though she did manage to hear her husband's final statement before his voice trailed off.

"In the end love always wins. You may not believe that now, but you will soon learn the truth. Yes, you may succeed in killing me now, but you are the one who is dead."

In the next second Padme shot up in bed as she woke from her nightmare. The first thing she did was look over at the babies sleeping in the crib to be sure they were alright and then she quickly got up out of bed. She needed to inform Yoda of her dream and her suspicions about love being a weakness for the Sith. While it was late she knew it was better to do it now rather than wait because if she waited there was the chance she may end up sleeping and that was not a risk she could take. Yoda would not mind because this was important and from what she could remember of him he was very understanding.

Pulling on her robe she checked on the twins once more before heading out after locking the door. She would have taken them with her, but she thought they needed their sleep and she would only be a few minutes. "Ani, everything you have done was because you love me and you wanted to keep me safe. Well now it is my turn to save you and I am not going to let you down."

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I am sorry it took me so long to update, but my birthday was the seventh and I have been busy.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

Obi-wan was silent as he listened to Padme tell he and Yoda all about her dream. Apparently she had come up with this theory about love being a weakness for the Sith. He wasn't sure if he believed her or not because he had never seen such a thing and yet he did not say anything because it seemed as if Yoda actually found her theory interesting and if Yoda was interested then he would keep his opinions to himself for now since he respected the older Jedi and had no intention of disrespecting him by stating his opinions on the subject. It would be different if someone asked what he thought, but until that happened he decided to sit quietly and listen to the conversation going on around him.

"It was as if I was there in the room watching it happening, but unable to do anything." The former Queen stated as she rocked Leia in her arms and Luke was sleeping soundly in the next room. "I have never had an experience like that before, well not that I can recall at this time, so I think I had that dream for a reason. I am not sure exactly how to explain it though I will do my best."

Yoda nodded once as he leaned heavily against his cane. "Any information you can offer at all help us it will."

Padme took a deep breath as she tried to recall every little detail from her dream. Sometimes even the smallest of details could be the biggest help. "Palpatine had this look, like one of actual pain, whenever Anakin mentioned a positive kind of emotion. I think that it actually hurt him if that is even possible. Anakin told me that the Jedi believe loves is a weakness because it can turn to fear and fear can turn you towards the dark side, but what if love wasn't meant as a weakness for you? What if the truth is that it is actually an asset to the Jedi? I have this theory and know it is going to sound crazy, but please bear with me. You all thought that Anakin was the chosen one right? Well I still believe in that. The only difference I have to your way of thinking is what the prophecy meant. It was said he would bring balance to the force. You all took that to mean he would wipe out the Sith, but that wouldn't bring balance because it would tip the favor to the side of the Jedi. If Anakin was on either side permanently it would give them and edge over the other. I think that everything that has happened had to and I know that sounds horrible since so many people have lost their lives already, but honestly that is how I see it. Anakin turned to the side of the Sith because he was afraid of losing me and if I had died he would have most likely fallen permanently to the dark feeling as if he had nothing to live and fight for, yet because the twins and survived, he was on the edge of both sides. I am not saying after all is said and done he will rejoin the Jedi because we all know too much has happened, but I do not think he will be evil either. Love started this and I know that backs up your theory about emotions making you weak, but then again, if he did not love his family he would not have gone to such extremes to keep us safe. It was his love for us that saved him from falling completely and Palpatine knows that. He used Anakin's fear to try and control him, but the more emotions Anakin shows, and the more he rebels against the pull of the Sith, it weakens Palpatine. If you could have seen him in my dream I know you would agree with me."

"Perhaps right you may be." Yoda replied while rubbing his chin as he always did whenever lost in thought about something. "Often truth in dreams lie. See what you did for a reason I believe. Force sensitive you are not, but does not mean you lack ability to see certain things. Tied to the force you are through Anakin and your children. This dream you had for a reason, though what that reason is may be debatable, but only you can know what you saw, so we must trust in you. Your call this is Padme. What do you think we should do? Continue on the path we are on or take a new direction? Follow you I will with whatever path you choose. Unite during this time we must. Agree do you Obi-Wan?"

The other Jedi looked up slightly started when he heard his name. he had been so lost in his private thoughts that he had almost forgotten the current conversation taking place at this time. "Whichever route you think we should take then I willow follow without question Master Yoda."

The small yet wise creature nodded as he look ever at Obi-Wan reading his body language. "Happy about this you are not. If fears you have then feel free to state them."

"I think that we need to be careful." He admitted looking over at Padme before quickly shifting his gaze back to Yoda. "I am willing to admit that I was wrong about how far Anakin had fallen, and yet while he is not as gone as I first thought, I honestly believe we still need to keep a close eye on him. That is why I am going to let myself get captured. It was something I had talked to him about before he left and the only reason we never said anything is due to the fact we had no idea if it was something I was going to do or not, but now that I have decided what I want to do, I knew I had to tell you. Anakin is going to make sure I am not killed. We have that covered. If he brings me in then by the rules of war he will be in control of my fate. Of course some things will have to happen, but nothing permanently damaging I hope. Padme, I know the things I have done lately were wrong and no amount of apologies will ever fix it, but I swear to you that I am going to make sure Anakin comes back to you, even if it means I have to give up my own life to make sure it happens."

"Thank you." She whispered with her voice full of sincerity. "Thank you for giving him a chance. Yoda and I will continue with meeting up with former Senate members since Palpatine thinks I am dead, which reminds me, I think there should be a funeral or something, you know a service to keep up the rouse. I have already gotten in touch with my family and they have been moved somewhere safe thanks to Ani. Even if Palpatine thinks me dead, it does not mean he wouldn't go after my remaining family in order to sever any connection Anakin my have with them. He will want to be absolutely sure he has my husband under his thumb and we have to play along for now until the time comes where the truth will be revealed and a new government established. Good lucky Obi-Wan and if you can, please tell my husband his family loves and misses him and to hurry back to us because we will be waiting. We will _always_ be waiting until he is back where he belongs with his family. Maybe if things go well you can be a part of that family as well. Things will never be the same, this I know, but sometimes change can be better."

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I am sorry it has been taking me longer to update, but my health is declining faster than it was and so I take every few days off just to regain my energy. As soon as I get a new liver then things will be better and so I am hoping that happens sooner rather than later.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

"I have a wife and three children back home, I am begging you not to do this." An unknown man was on his knees with his hands cuffed as he looked up at Anakin who was standing over him with his lightsaber in one hand. "I only stole the food for my family I swear! My children were starving and we have no credits. Ever since the new rule was established many of my people have died because they do not have enough to eat or they have their homes taken away because they cannot afford to pay the fees we were issued. You can understand that can't you? What would you do if you had been in my position? Could you honestly tell me that you would let your family starve?"

Anakin looked down at the man before casting a quick glance upwards to see Palpatine watching him from his throne. He knew what he had to do and yet a part of him rebelled since he knew it was wrong. Still what option did he have? If he did not kill this man as he had been ordered, Palpatine would realize the truth and the plan would be ruined which meant his family would be in real danger and he could not let that happen; he would do whatever he had to even if it meant an innocent man had to die. Of course the man had not really done anything wrong, at least not that Anakin could see because if it had been his family, he would have done the same thing. The only reason Palpatine was having this man executed was because he wanted to make a statement to anyone who dare rebel against him and the new rules he had set in place.

"You have rebelled against the new empire and for that you must pay." He replied trying to keep his voice calm and empty of all emotion. "With your death, people will know what will happen to them should they take the same path as you. You should be lucky your family is going to be spared. Your death means their survival and you should take comfort in that."

Before the man had the chance to say anything else, Anakin had swung his lightsaber taking off the mans head with one smooth motion. His eyes closed immediately afterwards and he could feel the warm spray of liquid as blood splattered over his face and soaked through his clothes. A scream was caught in his throat and he knew he could not let it out no matter how much he may want to do so. After taking a deep breath and getting his emotions under control the best he could, the 'Chosen One' turned around to face Palpatine as he bent down on one knee in front of him as he was supposed to do.

"It is done my Master." The words came out a bit muffled considering he had his head down. "Others will now know what happens when they cross the Empire. Is there anything else you desire for me to do today Master?"

The Sith Lord shook his head as he looked at his apprentice. Today had been a test of Anakin's loyalty and he had passed with flying colors. "There is nothing more I need today. You can feel free to do whatever it is you wish. Tomorrow you will be leaving for your home planet of Tatooine; there have been rumors that Obi-Wan Kenobi could possibly be hiding there and if he is then I want him brought in. You know the planet better than most and that is why I am entrusting you with this mission. You will first thing in the morning, but until then you may leave and do whatever you wish. Consider it an award for a job well done."

He bowed once in a show of respect even though he did not hold any respect for the man in front of him, before leaving the room and heading back to his in order to take a shower. The need to get the blood off of him was overwhelming and as soon as he entered his room, Anakin started to undress before climbing in to the show which had the ability to use water or a blast of of warm air mixed with a few gases from other planets, that would do the exact same thing as a shower with water, the only difference being the fact he would not actually have to get wet if he did not want to. Anakin decided that he wanted to use water and turned on the knob that would activate it. After clicking it on, he stepped under the spray and immediately started to relax as the hot water flowed down every surface of his body.

The face of the man he had just killed flashed through his mind. It was not the first time he had killed, but it was the first time he had wanted to stop. The man had been begging him, and it killed a little piece of Anakin's soul to take his life when he knew the other man did not deserve it. It reminded him of when he slaughtered all those Jedi children and it caused a feeling of sickness to roll around in his stomach making him feel as if he wanted to throw up. So many innocent people had lost their lives because of him and nothing he ever did was going to fix that. No amount of good deeds would ever make up for what he had done and it was something he would be forced to live with for the rest of his life.

The only thing that was any comfort to him was the fact Padme and the twins were safe. His main mission from this point on was to whatever he must for the sake of those he cared about. He would always regret some of the things he had done, but there had been no other choice; it was either them or him and his family. Sometimes you to do back things even though your intentions were noble. It was just the way life worked sometimes and when you are given two choices then you have to go with your gut instinct or the lesser of the two evils and that is what he had done. One day he may even be able to forgive himself and he hoped his wife would be able to as well.

Leaning his hands against the wall, Anakin focused on thinking about Padme, Luke, Leia, and how happy they would be after all of this was said and done. A smile came over his lips as he thought about the future he would have with his family. The thought alone made everything else worth it. Yes, he could do this; as long as he kept reminding himself what he was fighting for, he had no doubt in this mind they would win. Love was a powerful emotion and Anakin was determined to show everyone who doubted that how wrong they were.

TBC...

**AN: First of all I want to say how sorry I am it is taking me so long to update. My health issues have worsened really badly and I write a chapter and then I have to rest for like three or four days before I have the energy to write again so please bare with me when it comes to updates because have not and I will not abandon this story. Anyways, as usual I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Star Wars!

Obi-Wan had finally made it Tatoonie where Anakin was to 'capture' him and bring the master Jedi back to Palpatine where he would be held as a prisoner until the time came when he and Anakin would make their move and take out the Sith Lord and self proclaimed ruler of the galaxy for good. Since he had arrived early, Obi-Wan had decided that he was going to walk for a while since he would be able to feel his former students presence once he arrived on the desert planet. As he walked though, there was this pull as if someone or something wanted to show him something important. Even though he had no clue as to where he was going he kept on walking anyways and with every step he took he just knew he was doing what he should even if he may not completely understand it all at this particular moment in time.

Eventually he made it to a deserted camp and it took him a moment to realize it used to be a Tuskan Raiders camp. Decaying remains were scattered everywhere and the smell of rotting corpses turned his stomach. This is where Anakin's mother had died; he could feel the lingering emotions left behind from Anakin and they were a mix between rage and a pain so intense he wanted to fall to his knees or curl up in the fetal position. He had not known how much his former apprentice had suffered from the loss of his mother. He realized the reason he had not understood was because he had no memories of his mother or any of his family for that matter. Unlike most Jedi, Anakin hadn't been taken as a baby to start his training and because he had grown up with his mother in his life he of course had an emotional attachment to her. Why hadn't the older man hadn't seen it before? He had seen his own mentor die and it was like losing the only family he'd had at the time and so in a way he should have known what it was like to lose someone you care about. Maybe Anakin turning to the dark side was partly his fault because he had never shown the younger male much emotion when it came to certain things and for that reason Anakin had not felt as if he could trust him.

Obi-Wan had no idea how long he had been standing there, but it must have been a few ours considering the sky had darkened a bit indicating the day was soon to be over and night would take its place. The only reason he had even noticed was because Anakin's approach snapped him from his thoughts. With a sigh he turned around and set his left hand on his belt right above his lightsaber just in case he would need it. Yoda and Padme may have complete trust in him, but the master Jedi did not feel the same. He would admit that Anakin wasn't as lost as he had believed, but it did not mean he could be trusted completely; there would always be a darkness in the 'chosen one' that nobody else would ever understand. He may not be evil, yet he would always be a loose canon since he had a great goodness in him along with a great darkness. Anakin would always be teetering on the edge and who knew what could tip him over to the side of the Sith permanently?

"I held her while she died, did you know that?" The former Jedi took slow steps towards Obi-Wan and with each step he took, the pain of losing his mother came barreling back at him. "Her body was broken and covered in scars and fresh wounds those animals gave her when they tortured her. Do you know what they did to her? The beatings were nothing compared to some of the other things they had done to her. I'll just say that human woman are not compatible with the males of this species. The worst part had to be the fact I could feel her pain and yet there was nothing I could do to take that pain away. I had to watch her life, her inner light, die. If only I had gone earlier, I could have saved her. The Jedi were supposed to have all these great abilities, but for everything you had taught me, none of it mattered because in the end it had not saved her."

"The Jedi do not claim to be gods Anakin." Obi-Wan glanced over at him while he continued speaking. "We are not masters of death and anyone who claims to have that power is a lie. I realize losing a loved one is painful, believe it or not, but when Qui-Gon died, I felt lost and broken; he had been like my father and even though I may not have acted as such, I was filled with rage and sadness. For a long time I blamed myself because I thought that if I had done something different he would still be alive. Anakin, your mothers death was not your fault. Nothing you could have done would have saved her if it was her time. You may not want to believe this, but you gave your mother her last wish. All she wanted was to see you one last time, I believe that is the reason you had dreams about her; it wasn't because you could save her, but rather so you had the chance to say goodbye and grant her last wish. You ended her pain by giving her a moment of complete happiness, you should take comfort in that."

"When I had those dreams of Padme dying, all I could think of was my mother and I couldn't lose her. I knew you would never understand our marriage because you have always been good at keeping your emotions in check, but I wasn't like you Obi-Wan. I did not have the strength to bury my feelings and more importantly, I did not want to bury them. I thought that if we kept it a secret everything would be fine; I suppose I was naive in that way." Anakin sighed not wanting to talk about this anymore and so he decided now was the time to change the subject and get on with business. "We should probably get going before someone spots us; Palpatine has spies everywhere. Oh, i am going to have to cuff you in order to make it seem all real."

For the first tim in a while Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as he placed his hands behind his back so that Anakin could cuff him. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

Padme's husband smirked. "Maybe a little bit; it kind of reminds me of all times. If history is anything to go by, I am going to end save you from getting eaten or chopped to pieces. Ah, those were some good times."

TBC...

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but I found out my friends mother died today and I had this written and did not want to write more after I found out, but I decided to post what I had so you all would have something even though it is short.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
